Ella es el ser supremo
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: La vida de Ichigo cambia cuando del cielo, literalmente, le cae una misteriosa chica que viene a cambiar su destino y a salvar el planeta ¿Será capaz de ayudarla?
1. El encuentro

**¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy muy feliz de subir esta historia que venía planeando desde hace tiempo y la verdad me entusiasma mucho el escribirla sobre todo porque será un fic largo *o* Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más los dejo comenzar!**

_**Cursivas: **_**recuerdos/pensamientos**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, la historia está basada en una película que por cierto es mi favorita. A ver si saben cuál es y si no… pues al final les digo el nombre ^u^ **

EL ENCUENTRO

_Egipto 1914_

_El día era muy soleado y caluroso, como era de esperarse en una tumba enterrada en la arena del desierto del Sahara. Dentro de esa tumba se encontraba el Profesor Abirama Ginrei, un hombre de edad y cabello cano que miraba una de las paredes del lugar con total fascinación mientras leía los jeroglíficos sobre ella._

—_¡Un poco más de luz Salim!—Le gritó el hombre a un pequeño que sostenía un espejo que reflejaba la luz del sol al interior de la cueva, sin embargo, el niño no se movió hasta que el hombre volvió a gritar su nombre sacándolo del sueño en el que había caído. Esto molestó un poco al profesor, pero el último dibujo que logró descifrar hizo que se olvidara del asunto y con gran emoción le habló a su acompañante, Billy, un joven como de unos veinticinco años que se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la cueva dibujando todo lo que veía a su alrededor._

—_¡Oh Billy! Escucha esto: 3 planetas alineados y un eclipse al parecer alrededor de un hoyo negro que libera el mal…—Dijo Ginrei pasando sus dedos sobre los dibujos en la piedra. En ellos se podían ver cuatro pilares de los cuales salían unas líneas que se unían al centro en un círculo liberando una especie de luz. Su joven aprendiz lo escuchaba atentamente quizá no tan entusiasmado por el descubrimiento como lo estaba por encontrar alguna reliquia que pudiera vender._

—… _Además puedo ver personas reuniendo los 4 elementos alrededor de un quinto. ¿Lo ves? Hasta parece que se libera una energía extraña Mmm… 10, 20… Lástima, creo que pasará en aproximadamente 300 años.—Siguió parloteando el hombre como si Billy le respondiera._

—_¡Qué tal Billy! ¿Cómo estás?—El padre Ukitake Mashiro, que acompañaba a los hombres en su recorrido sacó a Billy del aburrimiento; se veía como de la misma edad del profesor pero con menos cabello y vestido con una túnica café y una capucha que caía por su espalda_

—_Tan bien como se puede estar en una cueva a 40°C ¿Y usted padre?—Saludó el joven al padre Ukitake, que al parecer venía muy ansioso con una pequeña botella oculta en su mano izquierda._

—_¡Padre! Qué bueno que llega escuche lo que he descubierto, ¡Seguro pasaré a la historia! Claro, si logro descubrir qué o quién es el mal que amenaza la tierra y qué puede ser el quinto elemento.—Dijo el profesor a manera de saludo. Al escuchar esto, el padre Ukitake comenzó a actuar más nervioso que nunca y cuando nadie miraba volteó a ver al cielo diciendo "perdóname Dios mío" para luego sacar la botellita que no era otra cosa que veneno y vaciar su contenido dentro de dos pocillos con agua que ofreció a sus compañeros:_

—_¡Pero qué calor hace aquí! ¿No quieren beber un poco de agua?—Al parecer el padre no quería que el profesor o quien fuera descubriera el misterio de los jeroglíficos. Por ello a pesar de sus creencias tendría que evitarlo sin importar que tuviera que matarlos. Su misión era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso la perdición de su alma._

—_¡Pero qué buena idea padre! ¡Brindemos por mi descubrimiento! Billy, saca de la maleta el vino que está ahí, no es de la mejor calidad pero de algo servirá—Dijo el hombre soltando una risita mientras ayudaba a su compañero a sostener los vasos._

—_¿Vino? Cómo que vino, con este calor es mejor el agua, además ya está servida…_

—_Pero es de mala suerte brindar con agua padre—Dijo el hombre mientras le daba un trago a su vaso y volvía la vista a la pared continuando con su cometido.—¡Salim, más luz!_

_De pronto, un ruido afuera hizo que toda discusión se detuviera. Una enorme nave con forma extraña aterrizó fuera de la cueva, quedando sus luces justo a la entrada, proporcionando una gran fuente de luz para fortuna del profesor que no se daba cuenta que Salim no era quien se la proporcionaba y tampoco veía el terror en la cara de Billy. Al instante, la puerta de la nave se abrió dejando ver a un sujeto alto vestido con una especie de armadura de metal de color cobre y una cabeza pequeña a comparación del resto de su cuerpo; sus manos parecían estar unidas por un solo brazo que pasaba por detrás de su cabeza. Detrás de él, un grupo de cuatro hombres encapuchados y vestidos de rojo lo escoltaban; su paso era lento quizá por el tamaño de su compañero. En ese momento el profesor volteó y vio al tipo parado detrás de él._

—_¡Oh Por favor señor! Y-yo puedo a-areglar-lo, es decir, é-el lo descubrió so-solo de verdad quise evitarlo… sabe que estamos a su servicio—Chilló el padre Ukitake ante la presencia de aquel ente._

—_¿Qué significa todo esto?— Cuando el profesor Abirama dijo esto el sujeto lo apartó de la pared con un leve empujón pero al parecer el corazón del profesor no soportó la impresión y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Acto seguido levantó una mano y de su dedo índice salió una especie de llave que introdujo en un pequeño orificio dentro de la pared. Billy no podía creer lo que sucedía, al parecer el profesor estaba muerto a sus pies y el padre no se veía preocupado por eso, sino por que los asesinos no se molestaran._

—_¿Qué hace señor? Oh no por favor, no se lo lleve. ¡Sin él estaremos perdidos!— Decía el padre mientras veía con horror como una especie de sarcófago gigante salía de la recién abierta pared. Los hombres que venían acompañando al sujeto ahora escoltaban el sarcófago y una caja larga y delgada de vuelta a la nave._

—_Este lugar ya no es seguro, por eso nos lo llevamos de vuelta a la sociedad de almas._

—_¿Pero qué haremos cuando el mal vuelva y lo necesitemos? ¡No pueden dejarnos así!_

—_No se preocupe cuando eso suceda, regresaremos.—En ese momento Billy se paró frente al sujeto apuntándolo con una pistola, que a pesar de que temblaba en sus manos se veía lista para disparar en cualquier momento._

—_¿Qué rayos haces Billy? ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Son amigos!—Gritó desesperado el padre viendo cómo el joven estaba listo para atacar._

—_¿Amigos? Padre, ¿No vio lo que le hicieron al profesor?—En ese momento el ente comenzó a moverse para salir de la parte oculta de la cueva, poniendo más nervioso a Billy que creía que lo atacaría; sin pensarlo, el muchacho soltó un par de disparos provocando que las paredes de la cueva comenzaran a temblar y las paredes se cerraran de nuevo._

—_¡Apresúrese! Todavía puede lograrlo, ¡Todavía tiene tiempo!—Le gritó el padre al sujeto metálico. Este parecía no tener prisa siguiendo con su paso lento hacia la salida._

—_El tiempo no es importante, sólo la vida lo es. Pase el conocimiento a la siguiente generación, esa es su misión.— Mientras decía esto, las paredes se cerraron dejando afuera sólo el dedo índice que contenía la llave. El padre la tomó y corrió a la salida sólo para ver despegar la nave y gritar: "¡Cumpliré mi misión! ¡Pasaré el conocimiento hasta que se necesite!" Así, la nave se alejó llevándose consigo el extraño sarcófago y la caja._

Ciudad Karakura, año 2263

Cuartel General del Ejército

La División de monitoreo espacial y Relaciones interplanetarias del ejército era un espacio muy grande lleno de computadoras y pantallas que registraban cualquier cambio en el sistema solar y se encargaban de aprobar o rechazar la entrada de naves de otros planetas, así como todo lo referente a sus habitantes. Todos los días había ajetreo en esa división, pero ese día en específico estaba muy ruidosa y abarrotada sobre todo porque el Primer Ministro se encontraba ahí. El personal iba y venía de una pantalla a otra y de una computadora a otra viendo distancias, calculando longitudes y viendo en la pantalla cómo tres planetas se alineaban alrededor de lo que parecía ser un hoyo negro; de él surgió algo que parecía ser un planeta de fuego inmenso. Ese era el objetivo a destruir por parte de la nave del ejército y la razón por la que había tanta gente.

—Capitán Kyoraku, ¿está lista la transmisión?—Dijo el Primer Ministro dirigiéndose a un hombre de cabello café oscuro con una boina llena de estrellas y placas al igual que el saco de su uniforme azul con vino. Su apariencia era totalmente diferente a lo que la situación ameritaba: relajada y despreocupada, pero no por eso actuaba así.

—Así es señor. Ahora mismo nos conectamos con el General Fukuda.

—General Fukuda ¿Cómo está la situación?—Preguntó el Primer Ministro a su General a través de un transmisor.

—El objetivo está en la mira y estamos listos para atacar. Los misiles SD-120 están preparados para salir.—Contestó el hombre sin una pizca de duda en su voz y mirando directo al enorme planeta frente a él, que en ese momento no era más que un enemigo a vencer. Dentro de la sala se oyó una nueva voz que se manifestaba en contra de la acción. Era el padre Juushiro Ukitake, un hombre de cara amable pero que en ese momento se mostraba decidido; vestía una túnica café y una capucha típicas de su clan, además de que tenía el cabello largo y blanco a pesar su apariencia joven.

—No creo que esa sea la forma de luchar contra esa cosa. Las armas no solucionarán nada, el mal sólo produce mal. Si lo atacan se hará más fuerte.—Comentó el padre con una mirada muy seria. Sin embargo, los presentes parecieron ignorarlo hasta que el Primer Ministro dijo:

—Capitán Kyoraku, ¿Quién es este hombre?

—Es el padre Juushiro Ukitake y dice que conoce una forma de acabar con esa cosa ¿No es verdad, padrecito?—Dijo el hombre lanzándole una mirada divertida pero amistosa, que provocó una risa nerviosa por parte de Ukitake que respondió:

—Es verdad. Si me permite opinar como ya dije esa cosa no se detendrá sólo porque le lancen sus ataques más poderosos, conozco la forma de acabarla y nadie saldrá herido ¿Puede asegurarle eso su misión?

Al ver el tamaño de esa cosa a la que se enfrentaban y escuchando las palabras del padre, el Primer Ministro comenzó a dudar si de verdad podrían vencerlo así que con un poco de temor le habló a su oficial: —General Fukuda, tengo una duda…

—Yo no señor.—Contestó el hombre dando la orden de lanzar los misiles. Seis de ellos salieron de la nave directo al planeta que los recibió al parecer sin cambio alguno. Los tripulantes de la nave de ataque se quedaron en silencio total mientras esperaban los resultados al igual que las personas de la división. Nada. Al ver que nada pasaba el General Fukuda, visiblemente molesto porque no acostumbraba fallar dijo:

—¿Qué tenemos que sea más poderoso que los SD-120?

—Na-nada Señor. Son lo mejor que tenemos—Contestó el encargado de disparar. De pronto el planeta comenzó a crecer descomunalmente y a una velocidad que no permitiría que la nave escapara, además de que comenzó a ocasionar desperfectos en ella. Al oír las alarmas encendidas el Primer Ministro comenzó a angustiarse:

—¡General Fukuda! ¡General Fukuda aléjense! ¡Salgan de ahí, es una orden! Soy el Primer Ministro debe…—El General no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo el planeta gigante se acercaba para tragárselos, hasta podría jurar haber visto a la muerte en la explosión. Todos en el cuartel quedaron impresionados con el asunto y sin poder creerlo.

XoXoXo

Un chico de cabello naranja se encontraba durmiendo en su departamento. El lugar era muy moderno y pequeño pero sorpresivamente contaba con todos los servicios. De pronto, como si algo lo hubiera empujado de la cama se levantó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente. Después de llevarse una mano a la cara para aclarar sus pensamientos escuchó su teléfono sonar:

—¡Hola Ichigo, Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?—Una voz masculina lo saludó del otro lado del teléfono. Al parecer el muchacho sabía de quién se trataba pero una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

—Hola Chad… ¿Cómo estas?

—¿Cómo estoy dices? Hum, ¿Cómo está el taxi?—Dijo el hombre con preocupación en la voz empezando a exasperarse.

—El taxi está bien igual que yo, gracias por preguntar.

—Kurosaki, no olvides que yo fui compañero tuyo en las misiones del ejército y sé perfectamente bien cómo manejas así que sí, estoy preocupado. ¿Cuántos puntos te quedan en tu licencia?—En ese instante Ichigo se levantó de la cama donde segundos antes terminaba de ponerse los zapatos; inmediatamente una cama tendida y plastificada salió para tomar el lugar de la que estaba desarreglada.

—¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?—Ichigo levantó a un pequeño gato de pelaje naranja y blanco que acababa de entrar por una puertita acercándolo a su rostro con gesto cariñoso.

—Bien, amor estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.—Respondió Chad. —No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba al gato— Contestó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

—No me cambies el tema ¿Cuántos puntos te quedan?

—Ya, ya como… 50—Contestó Ichigo dejando al gato de nuevo en el piso y acercándose a una repisa llena de placas y condecoraciones de sus años en el ejército; ahí también estaba una cafetera vacía que miró fastidiado.

—Más te vale. No olvides que hoy debes llevarlo a revisión y si no tienes puntos en la licencia estarás en problemas—Ichigo giró los ojos mientras veía una foto en la que aparecía junto a una chica.— A todo esto, ¿Qué haces con un gato?—Preguntó Chad extrañado y con tono de burla.

—¿Qué tiene? Al menos regresa.—Dijo dándole la espalda a la foto, buscando algo en otra repisa.

—¿Sigues sufriendo por esa mujer? Vamos Ichigo, hay un millón de mujeres en este mundo con las que puedes olvidarla.

—Pero yo no quiero un millón—dijo Ichigo tomando un cigarrillo — Yo sólo quiero una: La perfecta.

Después de hablar con el dueño del taxi que manejaba y su amigo de años, Chad, Ichigo se levantó para salir a llevar el auto a la dichosa revisión. Antes de salir sirvió un poco de leche a la gata y le encendió la televisión. _"Pruebe las croquetas Acuario para consentir a su gatito y participe en el sorteo de un viaje todo pagado para usted y un acompañante al hotel más lujoso del universo ¡El Centurion Paradise!" _En la televisión se podía escuchar el anuncio de comida para gatos acompañado de imágenes de playas y chicas en bikini que invitaban al espectador a comprar para ganar. Al ver esto, Ichigo se dio la vuelta listo para salir de su apartamento diciéndole al gato: —Nos vemos preciosa, no veas tanta televisión, te hará daño.

Cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió hacia arriba un sujeto con cara nerviosa y de mediana estatura lo apuntó con una enorme pistola que temblaba entre sus manos.

—Da-dame todo tu di-dine-ro—Exclamó mientras seguía apuntando al joven de cabello naranja.

—Oh, una Kugo 207. Buena potencia, es muy útil.—Dijo haciéndole la plática al sujeto sólo consiguiendo que se pusiera más nervioso y comenzara a gritar.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo za-zanahoria, dame tu dinero—Esta vez llevó el arma directo al pecho de Ichigo que levantó las manos en señal de que no haría nada.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo pero… creo que no está cargada. Necesitas apretar el botón rojo que está aquí, ¿lo ves?—Dijo señalando un botón que estaba justo del lado derecho del arma. El sujeto comenzó a reírse como idiota ante su propia estupidez bajando un poco la guardia, momento que el chico aprovechó para sacar un arma más pequeña y apuntarla directo a su cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que esta arma no es segura para ti, ¿Qué te parece si yo la cuido por ti?—Dijo mientras presionaba un botón en la pared de su casa. Del techo salió un contenedor lleno de pistolas de todos tipos y tamaños donde depositó la que el sujeto le acababa de entregar. Sin nada más que hacer el sujeto salió corriendo dejando a Ichigo un poco molesto. "_Novatos."_

Cuando por fin pudo salir de su casa se dirigió a la cochera del edificio de departamentos donde abordó el taxi en el que trabajaba y que debía llevar a revisión. Cuando lo encendió una pantalla con GPS se encendió y una voz femenina lo saludó: "Buenos días señor Kurosaki, le recuerdo que sólo le quedan 5 puntos en su permiso"—Si ya sé—Contestó fastidiado encendiendo el modo manual en el auto y tomando el volante. Cuando la puerta del garaje se abrió una gran cantidad de autos pasaron volando frente a ella, de todos tipos y colores y en todas direcciones. De cara a ella, se podían ver tiendas y restaurantes que se encontraban a una gran altura en el cielo; ni siquiera el suelo se veía sólo nubes debajo de ellos. Tampoco había árboles o vegetación alguna ni gente caminando por las calles, porque no había, sólo autos y edificios.

XoXoXoXo

El padre Ukitake se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa de conferencias frente al Primer Ministro, Hombre de mediana edad y expresión seria que vestía una gabardina negra de cuello Mao y orilla roja; los botones eran dorados y se encontraban del lado izquierdo de la prenda, muy parecida a la que utilizaban los miembros del ejército. Al lado del mandatario se encontraba el Capitán Kyoraku, que miraba al padre con expresión amigable mientras bebía un sorbo de un vaso con hielos que contenía un liquido que levantó sospechas en Ukitake.

—Muy bien padre, díganos cómo piensa vencer a esa cosa usted sólo, cuando ni siquiera un ataque de seis de nuestros mejores misiles lograron detenerle.—Habló el Premier mirando al hombre de cabellera blanca con expresión sarcástica.

—Ya se lo dije, solo no. Los shinigamis vendrán a ayudarnos, sólo necesitan 48 horas para adaptarse a la atmósfera de la tierra.

—¿Los Shinigamis? ¿Y exactamente qué piensan hacer? Que yo sepa los shinigamis son pacifistas y no pelean, ni armas tienen. Claro, a menos que quieran vencerlo con energía de amor o algo así.—El hombre comenzaba a decir incoherencias debido al temor que sentía de no saber que hacer con el enorme asteroide, planeta o lo que fuera que se acercaba a la Tierra.

—Quien sabe, señor. He oído historias que dicen que los shinigamis tienen un arma secreta que es capaz de destruir un planeta entero. Debe ser un monstruo o algo así, con cuernos y armas por todos lados—El capitán Kyoraku sostenía un nuevo vaso con bebida mientras recibía miradas reprobatorias por parte de sus interlocutores.

—No es exactamente como dice el Señor Kyoraku, pero sí tiene un arma muy poderosa… ¡El quinto elemento!—Dijo el padre juntando las manos con una enorme sonrisa de esperanza ante la mirada atónita de los otros.

—¿El qué?

—¡El quinto elemento! El ser supremo capaz de detener a esa cosa con ayuda de las espadas de los elementos, que reunidas alrededor suyo liberan el poder necesario para acabar con el mal.

—¿Espera que crea esa ridícula historia?—El Primer Ministro estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando el Capitán Kyoraku recibió una llamada que lo hizo pararse primero para ir a atenderla.

—Señor si la cree o no, yo no puedo hacer nada por usted, pero si el mal se apodera de las espadas y toma su lugar, ese asteroide será el menor de nuestros problemas. No habrá más que oscuridad y maldad.—La mirada del padre era seria y decidida, nada que ver con la expresión amable que siempre había en su rostro.

—Señor, me acaban de informar que una nave Shinigami que pedía permiso para aterrizar fue atacada por Hollows. Además parece que no hubo más que un sobreviviente.—Kyoraku informó del hecho haciendo que el Primer Ministro encontrara la excusa perfecta para deshacerse del hombre frente a él.

—Como puede ver esto es un asunto interplanetario así que no tengo tiempo de seguir escuchando sus fantásticas historias. Si nos disculpa, será mejor que se vaya.—Un par de oficiales de bajo rango escoltaron al padre Ukitake a la salida mientras el Capitán Kyoraku se dirigía al laboratorio para saber el estado del sobreviviente. Cuando llegó, se dirigió de inmediato con el jefe de la unidad, el Doctor Kisuke Urahara, que le mostró lo que habían rescatado dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Una mano? ¿Eso es todo lo que encontraron? ¿Y a quién le pertenecía?

—¡Ah! Pues eso es muy fácil de saber. Gracias a mi nuevo invento la "resconstruyetodo 4000" podremos rehacerlo todo desde su cadena genética hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, si es que tiene.—Dijo un hombre rubio con sombrero de rayas y bata blanca, sacando el pecho al parecer muy orgulloso de su invento.—Sin embargo, esto no es común. Una persona normal tiene 46 cromosomas, pero esto tiene 200 es una cadena impresionante, ¿Puede verlo?—Dijo mientras señalaba en una pantalla una representación de una cadena de ADN normal y la que tenía el dueño de la mano. El capitán, que no entendía nada reflejó en su rostro toda la concentración que le suponía el esfuerzo por tratar de encontrar la "maravilla" que el doctor describía.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Bueno, pues a falta de otra palabra es… ¡Perfecto!—Dijo Urahara sonriendo ampliamente a su interlocutor.

—Veamos si don perfecto es amable, si no…—El capitán Kyoraku, a pesar de ser un hombre amable sabía muy bien su deber y si esa cosa, por muy perfecta que fuera decidía atacar, él tendría listo un contra ataque. Así, metió una tarjeta en la mesa donde se encontraban los controles del reconstruyetodo y puso su mano sobre un botón rojo listo para presionarlo ante cualquier señal de hostilidad.

—¡Ah, capitán! Usted siempre tan precavido, pero no creo que eso sea necesario. Mejor vamos a comenzar.—Para ese momento, la mano ya estaba dentro de una cámara cilíndrica hecha de una especie de vidrio; cuando el doctor dio la orden un scanner azul pasó sobre ella y una voz anunció la primera fase de reconstrucción: "_Estructura ósea, iniciando." _Al instante unas manos metálicas aparecieron a cada lado del cilindro y comenzaron a "tejer" el esqueleto a partir de la mano; en unos instantes se podía apreciar un esqueleto humano perfectamente formado.

El segundo paso fue "_Masa muscular, iniciando" _anunciado por la misma voz. Esta vez el tejido inició desde los pies hasta llegar a la cabeza; las manos trabajaban a una velocidad impresionante ante la mirada atónita del Capitán Kyoraku que no podía ocultar la curiosidad por saber cómo sería ese ser, sin embargo, su mano seguía suspendida sobre el botón rojo. Finalmente, la voz anunció la última fase del proceso: "_Protección ultravioleta." _El cilindro se cerró impidiendo la vista a lo que sucedía en su interior. Pasados un par de minutos volvió a su estado normal revelando al recién formado inquilino que ahora lo ocupaba.

Tanto el Capitán como el doctor Urahara ahogaron un grito se sorpresa ante lo que veían: Una chica de largo cabello naranja y cuerpo esculturalmente proporcionado yacía desnuda en la cámara. Controlando sus deseos de ir a "echar un vistazo" a la hermosa mujer, el doctor Urahara apartó la mano del Capitán del botón rojo murmurando un "_perfecta" _para el hombre que aun impresionado le dijo:

—Quiero unas fotos de la chica en mi escritorio lo más pronto posible… ejem, para el expediente.—El hombre se llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo una tosecilla mientras el doctor sacaba algo de debajo de la mesa de control; con una mirada pícara le mostró a Kyoraku lo que había sacado:

—¡Tarán! Aquí las tiene, del mejor ángulo—Ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear por verlas primero llegando a empujarse y jalonearse. De pronto las fotos desaparecieron de las manos del rubio doctor para ir a parar en las de una hermosa mujer morena de largo cabello negro que al mismo tiempo depositó un puñetazo en la cara de Urahara con una vena pulsando en la cien.

—¡¿No pueden dejar de comportarse como salvajes primitivos ni por un segundo?

—Yo-Yoruichi-san—Dijo el doctor sobándose el área golpeada.—No es lo que crees, ya lo dijo el capitán, son para el informe…

—Informe, sí cómo no. Además ¿piensas dejarla así todo el día? Pobre niña, de todos los doctores que pudieron reconstruirla tenías que ser tú. Pervertidos.

—No te pongas celosa preciosa, el Capitán Kyoraku tiene amor suficiente para las dos—Dijo el capitán con una gran sonrisa y estirando los brazos hacia Yoruichi. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—¡Bandas térmicas!— dijo la mujer en voz alta e irritada; al instante unas bandas blancas cubrieron a la chica inconsciente: desde el cuello salía una que pasaba por entre su pecho hasta llegar a la cadera pasando por la parte de atrás, una segunda cubría sus grandes pechos y otra pasaba por su estómago. Finalmente dos más cubrían parte de sus muslos. A pesar de que las bandas cubrían las partes necesarias aún dejaban mucha piel al descubierto. Acto seguido, el paso final de la reconstrucción llegó: darle vida.

Un pequeño choque eléctrico hizo que la joven abriera sus enormes ojos grises y al instante comenzara a convulsionarse dentro de la cámara; comenzó a respirar con dificultad y apoyándose de su cabeza se levantó tratando de salir pero los cristales se lo impedían así que comenzó a golpearlos con las palmas. Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos pues además de todo comenzó a hablar en un idioma desconocido para ellos golpeando más fuerte los cristales. El capitán sacó su tarjeta de la mesa de control y se acercó a la cámara.

—¿Es resistente esta cosa?—Le preguntó a Urahara.

—Irrompible—Contestó él observando a la pelinaranja fascinado ante la molesta mirada de Yoruichi. El capitán se paró frente a ella y dando unos pequeños golpecitos a la cámara le dijo:

—Si quieres salir necesitarás esto—Dijo mostrándole su identificación—Y para conseguirlo tendrás que aprender a comportarte muñeca.—La chica miró fijamente la tarjeta y sin previo aviso estrelló su pequeño puño en el cristal traspasándolo y tomando al capitán por el cuello de su chaqueta estrellándolo contra el vidrio. El hombre no lo vio venir así que no pudo defenderse y antes de que cayera al suelo ella tomó la tarjeta y la introdujo en la ranura.

La cámara se abrió liberándola y ella se apresuró a salir; sin embargo, sus ojos no se habían adaptado aún a la luz por lo que todas las imágenes le llegaban como rayos confundiéndola por completo. En ese instante varios oficiales llegaron para atraparla pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo ella se lanzó contra una de las paredes saliendo hacia el ducto de ventilación. Corriendo tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitían dio vuelta en una esquina y al girar su rostro vio a uno de los oficiales apuntándola con algo. El hombre intentó buscar su identidad en la red pero no lo logró, la chica no estaba registrada. Acelerando el paso encontró una luz que al parecer era la salida. La pelinaranja abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que se encontraba en la orilla del edificio a miles de kilómetros del suelo. Frente a ella los autos pasaban volando a una velocidad increíble y al parecer sin notar su presencia haciendo que su largo cabello naranja se pegara a su cara. Pegada a la pared y tratando de encontrar algo con qué sostenerse escuchó la voz de dos oficiales que habían llegado hasta ella; temerosa de que la atraparan y sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se dejó caer del edificio extendiendo las manos a los costados.

XoXoXo

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ichigo Kurosaki manejaba con precaución pues sabía que no podía perder los cinco puntos que le quedaban en su licencia porque si lo hacía no podría llevarlo a revisión y su amigo Chad estaría más que furioso. Para lograrlo puso todo su esfuerzo en no ir a perseguir a un sujeto que se le había cerrado provocando que casi chocara con otro. Controlando la ira pasó frente a un edificio gris que le parecía conocido; quizá lo había visitado alguna vez en sus años como miembro del ejército.

Un poco más calmado decidió seguir su camino, pero un gran estruendo y la sacudida del taxi se lo impidieron.

—¡Pero qué demonios!—Exclamó llevando sus manos a la cabeza mientras la voz femenina del auto que antes lo había saludado le anunciaba: "_Señor Kurosaki, ha tenido accidente." _Irritado por el comentario evidente de la máquina se detuvo por completo y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad volteó a la cabina de pasajeros.

—¿Hay algún sobreviviente?—Preguntó buscando con la mirada a quien había provocado que fallara en su misión de cuidar el taxi . De pronto, una mirada gris atrapó por completo su visión. La chica tenía un largo cabello naranja que caía sobre su cara a causa de la caída, su piel se veía muy suave y de un color porcelana y esos enormes ojos grises lo veían confundidos. Él le dirigió una sonrisa cálida al ver el estado en que se encontraba pero de repente la muchacha comenzó a parlotear y a mover las manos al parecer contándole a Ichigo lo que le había sucedido pero él no pudo entender nada porque le hablaba en un idioma que jamás había escuchado.

—¡…Yev heto boom, badaboom!—Dijo la chica mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras que hacía un circulo con sus brazos.

—¡Hey, eso si lo entendí!—Dijo el chico entusiasmado y sonriéndole— Realmente eso fue un boom, un buen badaboom.

—Bada buen boom—Repitió ella con una voz infantil y sonriendo también. Esa sonrisa cautivó por completo a Ichigo que se quedó mirándola como hipnotizado por unos minutos hasta que la voz de alguien a través de un altavoz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Señor, sabemos que en su taxi hay una pasajera sin identificación. Entréguenosla y podrá irse sin problemas.—El joven sabía que si decidía ayudarla perdería los puntos de su licencia así que tomó una decisión.

—Lo siento muñeca, hasta aquí llegó tu dejada. —Dijo mirando hacia el frente y abriendo la puerta de pasajeros. La chica escuchó la voz del oficial y al instante se paralizó de miedo; sin saber qué hacer buscó desesperadamente la forma de comunicarse con el joven mientras los oficiales enganchaban su patrulla al taxi para sacarla. En la parte trasera del asiento del piloto vio un cartel de un niño que con mirada triste decía: "Ayúdame." Viendo que el tiempo se le acababa dijo con voz suave y asustada:—A-ayudame—El muchacho logró escucharla y girando nuevamente a la parte trasera la vio con una mirada de terror y lágrimas amenazando salir de sus bonitos ojos grises.

—Ayu-dame, por fa-favor—Repitió ella llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrirla. Ichigo miró al oficial que ya estaba a punto de subir al taxi para llevársela y una vez más a los ojos grises que suplicaban su ayuda.

—¡Chad me matará!—Exclamó el chico mientras tomaba el volante sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Encendió el auto y pisó a fondo el acelerador dejando al oficial colgando de la patrulla para tratar de huir de la segura persecución que los esperaba. Mirando por el retrovisor se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le dedicaron una mirada agradecida, haciendo que todo valiera la pena.

XoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado porque desde hace tiempo que se me ocurrió y bueno, estoy muy emocionada por lo que viene. Si ya vieron la película pues más o menos le entenderán y si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las responderé. Creo que este será mi primer Fic largo y bueno… a ver qué sale *u***

**¿Qué tal ehh? Seguro ya saben de qué película se trata y si no pues se los digo: ¡El quinto elemento! Esta película, como les decía es mi favorita y creo que la historia se presta para ser Ichihime ^u^ Aunque opino que en el futuro le realizaré algunos cambios y le meteré un poco de mi cosecha ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Espero todos sus comentarios, reclamos, dudas o lo que sea. ¡Review please! *o***

**Saludos y besos! ^_^ **


	2. El beso y El arma

**¡Hola chicos! Por fin traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que como les dije me emociona y me gusta mucho. Creo que a partir de ahora he comenzado a meter algunos cambios que espero sean de su agrado, aunque todavía son pequeños ¡en el futuro ya serán mucho más grandes! Cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber y con mucho gusto se las responderé ^.^**

**Agradecimientos: ¡Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, a los que la agregaron a favoritos o le dieron alerta! Espero seguir contando con su apoyo *o***

***Aiko1991: Aiko-chan ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo! Espero que te guste la reacción de nuestra querida Orihime jeje*o***

***Mariel Solemi15: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo para esta historia Mariel-chan, ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!**

***Orox Inoshuke: Jeje, esta película también es mi favorita, Agradezco tu confianza y espero que este capítulo y el coraje de Chad sean de tu agrado. n_n **

***De tin Marin09: Gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá te gusten los cambios que como he dicho aun no son muchos o muy grandes, pero serán importantes después. *u***

***Some no mai: Te la recomiendo mucho (la película) ¡Me encanta! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

***Hisis-chan: Jejejeje, Yo también he visto qué le hace Starfire a Robin ¡Y tu idea me pareció genial! Estoy buscando cómo acomodarla ^.^ Pero por lo pronto creo que esta vez hay algo que te va a gustar.**

***Annyelica: Siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas para decidir hasta donde terminar el capítulo. Ojalá algunas de tus dudas sean contestadas ahora *o* ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

***Adriana: Jejeje ya lo dijo Ichigo, al menos la gata regresa. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te guste!**

***SakurA-VioletA: ¡Gracias por tu confianza Sakura-san! Yo también amo el Quinto Elemento y el Ichihime, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y comentarios. *u***

***Nypsy: Oh Nypsy! Tienes toda la razón aunque ahora todavía seguiré la trama de la película ya planee los cambios que le voy a hacer y espero de todo corazón que sean de tu agrado. Y bueno, sobre lo del personaje de Chris Tucker, lamento decirte que no saldrá sino hasta dentro de un par de capítulos, pero después de muuuuucho pensar y quebrarme la cabeza (y quebrársela a mis amigas) ya se quien será jeje! ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo no sólo a esta sino a todas mis historias!**

***Ryuketsu no Hana: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste el capítulo *.***

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, la historia está basada en la película "El quinto elemento" con algunos cambios de su servidora *u* **

**¡Disfruten!**

XoXoXo

El beso y El arma

—A-ayudame—El muchacho logró escucharla y girando nuevamente a la parte trasera la vio con una mirada de terror y lágrimas amenazando salir de sus bonitos ojos grises.

—Ayu-dame, por fa-favor—Repitió ella llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrirla. Ichigo miró al oficial que ya estaba a punto de subir al taxi para llevársela y una vez más a los ojos grises que suplicaban su ayuda.

—¡Chad me matará!—Exclamó el chico mientras tomaba el volante sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Encendió el auto y pisó a fondo el acelerador dejando al oficial colgando de la patrulla para tratar de huir de la segura persecución que los esperaba. Mirando por el retrovisor se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le dedicaron una mirada agradecida, haciendo que todo valiera la pena. Sin embargo, el auto parecía no querer dejarlo olvidar pues en cuanto arrancó la voz femenina habló una vez más diciendo: "_Señor Kurosaki, quedan cero puntos en su licencia."_ El joven sólo rodó los ojos y maldijo a la máquina por recordárselo mientras seguía pensando qué hacer.

Ichigo no sabía ni siquiera a donde dirigirse y ya podía escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas muy cerca de ellos. Olvidándose por completo de manejar con precaución comenzó a esquivar autos e incluso a conducir en sentido contrario. Todas las patrullas de la zona fueron alertadas de la huida del taxi uniéndose así a la carrera. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de chocar con otros carros teniendo que dar giros de último minuto. Ichigo estaba seguro en la cabina del conductor pues traía su cinturón de seguridad, pero la pobre muchacha giraba y se estrellaba contra las paredes de la parte trasera sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. De un momento a otro pareció que Ichigo había logrado esquivar a las patrullas dando vuelta en una calle; respiró aliviado e ignorando por completo los gritos de la chica dijo más para si mismo que para ella:

—Si no te persiguen por un kilómetro ya no lo hacen.—Pero el alivio duró poco porque varias patrullas se posicionaron al frente y detrás del taxi cerrándole el paso. La chica notó esto y comenzó a gritarle desesperada al joven y a golpear el cristal que dividía las dos partes del taxi. Ichigo trataba de pensar en medio de la locura que lo rodeaba; sin ninguna otra opción dejó caer el auto en picada hacia la parte "subterránea" de la ciudad. Mientras más descendían se podían apreciar las ruinas de lo que anteriormente había sido la metrópoli: edificios, tiendas y la línea del metro. Todo lo que solía brindarles servicio a las antiguas generaciones se encontraba ahí, sólo que ahora era ocupado como bodegas y zona de entrega de mercancía para las nuevas tiendas de las alturas, cubierto a la vista de todos por una espesa niebla.

—¡Aystegh galis yen! ¡Shtapel!—Gritaba la chica alarmada y golpeando con más fuerza el cristal. Ichigo que comenzaba a enojarse porque eso no ayudaba en nada y para colmo no entendía nada de lo que le gritaba, siguió la línea de un tren de carga de un restaurante de comida rápida para huir de las patrullas que no cesaban su persecución.

—¡¿Podrías callarte?—Gritó el joven perdiendo al fin la paciencia, pero la chica pareció no hacerle caso y continuó gritando con más fuerza como si lo hiciera a propósito.—Mira, yo sólo hablo dos idiomas: japonés y mal japonés y si no eres capaz de… —Pero Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase porque justo frente a ellos una patrulla se detuvo comenzando a dispararles.—¡Al suelo!—Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se metía debajo del volante cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para evitar que alguna bala le diera. Después de unos minutos los disparos se detuvieron y las patrullas se alejaron del lugar dejándolos al fin en paz.

Con cuidado Ichigo salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la cabina de pasajeros para saber si la chica seguía con vida. Cuando logró pasar la vio tendida en el suelo pero al parecer sólo estaba desmayada. Con mucho cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y alejando con delicadeza algunos mechones de cabello de su cara le preguntó: —¿Estás bien?—Le dijo preocupado; la chica no reaccionaba y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mirando directamente a los del chico y con un poco de dificultad le dijo: —Pa-padre Juushi-ro, Juu-shi-ro Ukitake—Después de eso la chica volvió a perder la conciencia dejando al muchacho muy confundido.

Después de meditarlo un poco, Ichigo la acomodó en el asiento trasero y volvió a tomar su lugar frente al volante. Con temor giró la llave pero gracias al cielo el auto encendió a pesar de tener un agujero en el techo cortesía de la muchacha y varios hoyos por las balas. En el GPS del auto tecleó el nombre del padre y un punto rojo apareció en un mapa de la ciudad. "_Veamos si este padre_ _es de fiar" _pensó mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la dirección señalada.

Una vez que llegó al lugar se encontró con un edificio más rústico y pequeño que los demás aunque pareciera extraño. La entrada era imitación madera y estaba abierta. Estacionó el auto detrás de otro y con cuidado tomó a la inconsciente chica en sus brazos; al hacerlo notó que era muy ligera y que además tenía demasiada piel al descubierto, cosa que lo sonrojó un poco. Al llegar a la puerta vio a un hombre de mediana edad viendo el televisor y le preguntó:

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al padre Ukitake? —Sin dejar de mirar el televisor y comiendo una fritura el hombre respondió:

—Piso 17 departamento 171.—El joven subió al ascensor y marcó el piso que el hombre le había indicado. Cuando salió giró a la izquierda y encontró la puerta marcada con el número 171 que tocó de inmediato. Después de unos segundos el padre Ukitake abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa amigable le dijo:

—Lo siento hijo pero las bodas son en el piso de arriba.

—¡Ella no es mi novia!—Contestó el joven un poco irritado entrando a la casa del padre como si fuera suya.—Es mi pasajera y nadie sabe quien es, lo único que tiene es este tatuaje en la muñeca.—Dijo señalando un tatuaje en forma de flor con seis pétalos en un tono azul muy claro que estaba en la muñeca de la chica.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un tatuaje? ¡Déjame ver!— El padre se acercó a la joven inconsciente y le tomó la muñeca. En cuanto lo vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a decir incoherencias y a dar vueltas en su sitio para después, finalmente desmayarse. Ichigo miró sorprendido el espectáculo de aquel hombre sin entender por qué había hecho tanto alboroto. Con cuidado depositó a la chica en un sofá que estaba a sus espaldas y se acercó al padre.

—Oiga, padre… ¡Despierte!— Con un poco de brusquedad Ichigo tomó al hombre del cuello de la túnica y le dio un par de cachetadas para que despertara. De inmediato Ukitake se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado siguiendo con la misma actitud nerviosa y emocionada.

—Dime jovencito, ¿Qué más sabes de ella?—Le dijo acercando su rostro al del joven de forma interrogativa pero acusadora. Ichigo se llevó la mano a la nuca con un poco de fastidio; definitivamente ese hombre estaba enloqueciendo y él no quería ser parte de ese show.

—¡Nada, ya se lo dije! Nadie sabe quién es ni de dónde salió. Cayó del cielo sobre mi taxi hablando no sé que tantas cosas en un idioma extraño.—Respondió con los ojos cerrados y expresión enojada alejándose del padre y dirigiendo su mirada a la chica en el sofá.

—¡Claro! El lenguaje divino. Pe-pero Él es… es… ¡Ella!—Exclamó Ukitake con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mirando con ternura a la joven.

—¿Ya lo notó?—Comentó Ichigo con un poco de sarcasmo dirigiendo su mirada a las bien definidas y proporcionadas curvas de la joven que resaltaban más con las bandas térmicas que apenas las cubrían.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo presentarme ante la suprema vestido de esta forma! Hijo, despiértala pero hazlo con cuidado porque ella es muy, muy importante. —El padre salió disparado a una habitación de la casa dejando a los pelinaranjas solos.

Ichigo miró fijamente a la joven dormida en el sofá y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se veía tan hermosa y tranquila que sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Con cuidado se sentó en la orilla del sillón mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cara de la chica con la yema de los dedos—Despierta preciosa— Dijo casi en un susurro. Su piel se sentía suave y muy cremosa mientras que sus labios entreabiertos estaban llenos de un color rosado muy apetecible, _"perfecta" _se recordó a si mismo con una sonrisa de lado. Poco a poco se acercó más a la joven hasta que sus labios quedaron a un centímetro de distancia pudiendo respirar el suave aroma de la chica hasta que por fin la besó. Su boca era tan delicada y sabía realmente bien; no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero definitivamente le gustaba.

De pronto la chica abrió los ojos mirando extrañada al joven que la besaba y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la pistola que él traía en el cinturón y apuntándola directo a su cabeza se levantó del asiento cambiando su mirada a una enojada. Su mano estaba firme en el arma y su dedo estaba en el gatillo listo para disparar.

—¡Arrants´ im t´uyltvut´ yan!—Dijo la joven con una voz enojada que parecía advertirle algo mientras seguía apuntando a Ichigo que se había alejado de ella.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Ya entendí, no volverá a pasar—Dijo Ichigo con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza tratando de calmar a la joven armada.—Mira, soy yo ¿No me recuerdas? Caíste en mi taxi con un ¡boom!—Dijo haciendo un círculo imaginario con sus manos delante de su cara.

—Boom—Repitió la joven bajando un poco el arma dando a entender que sí lo reconocía pero sin abandonar su expresión dura.

—¡Eso es! ¡Buen bada-boom! Mucho gusto, me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo. Mira ¿ves? Ahí lo dice. Llámame cuando sepas hablar japonés.—Le dijo mientras sonreía y le extendía una tarjeta de presentación con cuidado pues todavía sostenía el arma. La chica lo miró extrañado y le arrebató el papel de la mano distrayéndose un poco y bajando el arma por completo.

—Uf, me alegra que ya te hayas calmado—La chica volvió a mirarlo como dando a entender que no le había dado permiso de hablar y de nuevo levantó el arma.—Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, no dije nada.—Dijo volviendo a levantar los brazos. En ese momento una especie de crujido se escuchó haciendo que la chica se llevara la mano libre al estómago; Ichigo sólo sonrió de lado y con cuidado para no alterar a la chica buscó en su cinturón lo que parecía ser una pequeña cápsula que al apretar dejó ver algo pequeño y redondo con un hueco en el centro y una cobertura café con puntos rosas y azules. Ichigo extendió el pan hacia la chica y le dijo:

—Parece que tienes hambre. Toma, es una dona, cómetela sabe bien.—La chica dirigió su mirada a lo que Ichigo le ofrecía y después a los ojos cafés del muchacho, que mientras decía esto juntaba sus dedos acercándolos y alejándolos de su boca para dar a entender que eso se comía. Después de unos segundos decidió que era confiable y se acercó a él; con cuidado tomó la dona de sus manos haciendo un leve contacto que la sonrojó un poco para luego llevarse el pan a la boca. En el instante en que el dulce pan tocó sus labios su expresión se transformó por completo: Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y un brillo especial apareció en ellos; una sonrisa muy amplia se dibujó en sus labios mientras comía y un aura de felicidad la rodeó haciéndola ver adorable a los ojos del joven que también sonrió ante la vista que tenía enfrente. Mientras la chica seguía disfrutando el pan Ichigo recordó que aun había algo que no sabía.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?—La joven que acababa de terminar el pan lo miró extrañada mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano todavía con el arma directo al pecho del joven—Si, ya sabes, Ichigo —Dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con la mano y luego la señalaba a ella en espera de que le dijera su nombre. Como la chica no parecía entender repitió la operación—Ichigo y…

—Ashira Adama Alina Orihime Bitia Milka Inoue Navit—Dijo la joven pronunciando todo muy rápido. Ichigo la miró desconcertado por el gran nombre que tenía para luego decir:

—Wow, eso es muy largo ¿No tienes una versión corta?—De nuevo lo miró extrañada—Si, como el mío, Kurosaki Ichigo… corto. —Dijo mientras que con sus manos muy separadas intentaba demostrar lo largo del nombre de ella y cuando dijo su nombre las acercó de golpe para que ella viera lo que era corto. Después de pensarlo unos segundos al fin dijo:

—Orihime

— ¡Ves! Ichigo y Orihime. Muy bonito nombre, mucho gusto.—Dijo mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia ella. En ese instante el padre entró de nuevo en la sala vestido con su misma túnica pero con una bata blanca sin mangas sobre ella y en la espalda se podía ver un rombo negro con una cruz y tres líneas horizontales debajo representando el número 13.

Sin embargo, esta vez el padre no venía sólo. Tras él se encontraba un joven delgado, cabello negro azulado y gafas que vestía un traje blanco con líneas azules en el cuello de la camisa y al centro de esta de forma vertical, además de que traía una capa. Su nombre: Ishida Uryu.

—¿E-es ella, padre? ¿Está seguro que ella es el ser supremo?—Dijo Uryu mirando a Orihime. Ichigo volteó a verlos y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver su ropa.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces? —Dijo de manera burlona mirando el traje de Uryu cosa que molestó al pelinegro.

—Para que lo sepas, este es el traje oficial para recibir al supremo. Pero claro, qué va a saber un yankee como tú lo que se debe hacer frente al ser supremo del universo y cómo debe tratársele—Le respondió el joven con una mirada de suficiencia y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué dijiste cuatro ojos?—Ichigo estaba dispuesto a golpear a Uryu pero la cara de Orihime lo detuvo, pues en cuanto vio al padre una gran sonrisa de alivio y felicidad apareció en su rostro. El hombre la miró y con una gran sonrisa le mostró una llave dorada de estilo muy antiguo: la parte superior formaba la misma flor que tenía tatuada la chica en la muñeca pero con rectángulos haciendo que la figura sólo pudiera apreciarse vista desde arriba y la parte que encajaba en la cerradura era larga y terminaba en dos grandes bordes cuadrados.

—Dime muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó el padre con urgencia.

—Kurosaki Ichigo—Dijo el joven viendo al padre para luego voltear a ver a Orihime y con un gesto pícaro le repitió—Ichigo.—Al parecer la chica no lo tomó con mucha gracia pues volvió a apuntarlo con el arma que no había dejado de sostener.

—Está bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Ah por cierto, ¿Cree que podría decirle que me devuelva mi arma? —Dijo Ichigo mirando al padre por tercera vez con los brazos levantados al lado de su cabeza.

—Si, si señor Kurosaki. Muchas gracias por traerla — Dijo el hombre empujando a Ichigo hacia la puerta.—Pero creo que es mejor que se vaya a su casa ha sido un día ajetreado y necesita descansar.

—¡Oiga padre espere! Ella dijo algo que no entendí, aunque no entendí nada de nada, pero ¿Qué significa Arrants´ im t´uyltvut´ yan?—Dijo Ichigo deteniendo la puerta antes de que el padre la cerrara viéndolo directo a la cara.

—"No sin mi permiso"—Dijo el padre con urgencia tomando la puerta listo para cerrarla.

—Eso imaginé. Adiós Ori…

—¡Adiós muchacho!—Dijo el padre interrumpiéndolo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, Ichigo no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde la mañana, pero sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime y en el beso que le había robado. Su estancia en el ejército y lo que había pasado con su ex mujer lo habían vuelto duro en cuestiones amorosas y aunque seguía en busca de la chica perfecta como le había dicho a Chad, no se abría fácilmente; pero esa chica era diferente y él no pudo evitar besarla pero al parecer a ella no le había gustado para nada y lo había arruinado todo. —Soy un idiota—Se dijo mientras estacionaba el auto maltrecho de vuelta en la cochera de su casa. Caminó despacio hasta su departamento y cuando entró lo recibió un maullido ansioso.

—¡Rayos! Lo siento cariño pero olvidé tu comida—Dijo mirando a la gata que se acurrucaba entre sus pies—¿Qué te parece una rica comida mexicana para compensar?—Mientras decía esto su teléfono comenzó a sonar; cuando vio el nombre de quien llamaba en la pantalla una cara de susto apareció en su rostro y un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca.

—¿Di-diga?

—¡Ichigo, qué bueno que contestas! ¿Cómo está el taxi?—Chad, que ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien comenzó a desesperarse, él conocía perfectamente a Ichigo y sabía por el tono de su voz que le ocultaba algo.

—¡Cha-chad! ¿El taxi? Por supuesto que está bien, suave como un gatito—Le respondió buscando un cerillo para encender su cigarro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Por favor Ichigo. La palabra bien no está en tu vocabulario ¿Qué le pasó?— Al fin Chad perdió la paciencia y comenzó a gritarle al muchacho que sólo se encogió alejando el teléfono de su cara—No me digas, ¿Volviste a chocar verdad? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no conduzcas como un maldito loco!—No, no fue… —Trató de defenderse Ichigo—¡Ah! ¡Entonces fue la defensa o el parabrisas! ¡Entiende que no estás manejando una nave del ejército! Es un taxi ¡UN TAXI! Por todos los cielos Kurosaki, es imposible razonar contigo—Ichigo que ya se estaba empezando a molestar por las acusaciones sin sentido (no es que el taxi estuviera bien, pero no era por culpa suya) respiró profundo al escuchar que su amigo estaba dispuesto a oír su historia y comenzó a hablar:

—Mira Chad, sé que es muy probable que no me creas y que posiblemente alguna de las opciones que diste pudieron haber ocurrido o quizá ocurran algún día…

—¿¡Qué dijiste!—Exclamó Chad volviendo a enfurecerse.

—Pero una pasajera me cayó del cielo… Ya sabes, una de esas que no puedes resistir—Mientras decía esto sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar nuevamente a la pelinaranja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es ella?—Preguntó Chad interesado en el relato de su amigo olvidando el asunto del taxi.

—1.60, piel tersa y muy suave, cabello largo y naranja, delicada y con unos hermosos ojos grises. Es… perfecta.

—Ya veo… ¿Y la señorita perfecta tiene nombre?

—Orihime—Dijo Ichigo dejándose caer en la cama, suspirando y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

XoXoXo

En la casa del padre Ukitake la joven Orihime se encontraba sentada frente a la pantalla de una computadora viendo muchas imágenes y leyendo textos al parecer de una enciclopedia de manera tan veloz que nadie pensaría que en realidad les estaba prestando atención. Detrás de ella Ukitake y Uryu la miraban sorprendidos.

—Oiga padre ¿Qué está haciendo?—Le dijo señalando a la chica para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Esta investigando nuestra historia, lo que se perdió el tiempo que no estuvo—Dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro. Mientras, en la pantalla la chica veía una película de Bruce Lee y al tiempo que el hombre hacía complicadas posiciones de artes marciales ella intentaba copiarlas sosteniendo una pierna de pollo untada con lo que parecía ser jalea de frijoles dulces; un momento después probaba un bocado de pescado con chocolate ante la mirada de desagrado de los hombres . Cuando buscó más comida en los platos tanteando con la mano sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, notó que estos estaban vacíos. Con un salto se levantó de la silla y vaciando un polvo de color rosado en uno de los platos lo metió al microondas sacando de este un plato lleno de donas humeantes.

—Donas… ¡Ricas!—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba una mordida a una dona de azúcar.

—Si… Veo que tiene gustos extraños para la comida—Dijo Uryu levantándose los lentes con el dedo índice. El padre sólo sonrió y llevándose una mano a la cabeza le dijo:

—Siento interrumpirte linda pero… ¿Dónde está la caja de las espadas?

—Yen goghats´yel—Dijo la joven mirando a los ojos a Ukitake que sorprendido gritó:

—¿¡Cómo que se las robaron! ¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho algo así?

En otro lugar de la ciudad, dentro de un gran edifico corporativo se encontraba un hombre caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo en dirección a las bodegas. Su paso era calmado y llevaba las manos en la espalda. Era alto y de constitución fuerte, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y un poco ondulado; en su cara se podía ver una cicatriz en forma de cruz que iba desde el lado derecho de su frente, cruzando por su nariz hasta terminar en su mejilla izquierda debajo del ojo y lo mismo pero del lado contrario; vestía un traje negro impecable y una camisa blanca. Ginjo Kugo, el dueño de la gran corporación Kugo se dirigía a resolver unos negocios cuando uno de sus empleados lo alcanzó siguiendo su paso.

—Señor Kugo—Dijo uno de sus asistentes; un sujeto visiblemente más bajo que Ginjo con nerviosismo mientras luchaba por no perderle el paso—El consejo está preocupado por la situación económica actual y creen que la mejor opción para reducir costos es liquidar a una empresa pequeña, como una de taxis que no sea muy llamativa y que permita deshacerse de 500 mil empleados.

—Que sean un millón—Dijo Ginjo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y con mucha tranquilidad.

—Pe-pero señor un millón es demasiado, con 500 mil es suficiente—Dijo el hombre con preocupación en la voz. Ginjo giró su cabeza hacia él y lo miró retadoramente a lo que el pobre asistente que ya comenzaba a temblar sólo se encogió y dijo:

—Que sean un millón— Y regresó sobre sus pasos para notificar la decisión del jefe.

El padre Juushiro Ukitake estaba dando vueltas en la sala de su casa tratando de recordar el nombre de un sujeto que hacía pocas semanas se había aparecido en su puerta preguntando por las espadas.

—Un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara vino preguntando por las espadas. Dijo que era un comerciante de arte—El peliblanco seguía dando vueltas con una mano en la barbilla con gesto pensativo— Aunque para nada tenía facha de comerciante de arte, de hecho no me dio buena espina—Agregó entrecerrando los ojos sospechando del tipo—¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo era su nombre? No es posible, soy muy malo para los nombres—Terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Mientras el Padre pensaba en el misterioso visitante, Uryu apareció en el cuarto cargado de muchas prendas femeninas que depositó frente a Orihime que seguía muy entretenida mirando ahora la televisión.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero es que como no había nada decente que pudiera ofrecerle tuve que poner manos a la obra—Dijo el chico sacando una aguja y levantándola en el aire con gesto triunfal mientras un brillo especial cruzaba sus ojos.—Ah y también traje una caja de maquillaje ¿Ve? Sólo se la coloca en los ojos y presiona el botón.—Uryu le mostró algo que parecían ser unos binoculares negros que se colocó frente a los ojos para mostrarle a la chica cómo se hacía.

—¡Oh! ¡Inch´pes geghets´ik!—Dijo Orihime mientras veía la ropa muy emocionada escogiendo lo que se iba a poner para remplazar la bata de dormir a cuadros que la cubría en ese momento.

—¡Wow Uryu! ¿Hiciste todo eso tú sólo? ¿Y en menos de 10 minutos? ¡Eres sorprendente!—Ukitake se había unido a la conversación para halagar a su protegido y ayudante.

—Jeje, muchas gracias padre Ukitake. Nada más ver a la suprema la inspiración me llegó así que en realidad no fue…—Pero Uryu no pudo terminar su frase porque frente a ellos Orihime se despojó de la bata de dormir sin ningún asomo de pudor dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. Los dos hombres se sonrojaron y de inmediato le dieron la espalda. Cuando por fin pudieron voltear la chica ya estaba totalmente vestida: Había elegido unos mallones color café con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cadera, una blusa rosa claro que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y unos tirantes negros que iban desde la parte delantera del cinturón, cruzando por sus hombros hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Para terminar, Orihime escogió unos botines que le llegaban a la altura de las pantorrillas de color rosa claro a juego con su blusa.

Ginjo por fin llegó a una gran bodega en la que un número significativo de hollows lo estaban esperando. Sin embargo, el líder hollow tenía una apariencia humana.

—Yammy, ¡Qué gusto verte!—Dijo parándose frente a un tipo alto y muy musculoso con la piel morena y mirada siniestra.—¿Pero qué es esa cara tan fea? Definitivamente no te queda. ¡Muéstrate como eres realmente!—Lo animó Ginjo. En ese instante, Yammy sacudió los hombros y su cara y su cuerpo se transformaron: Su estatura se incrementó todavía más, sus músculos se fortalecieron y en su cara se veía la mitad de una máscara Hollow cubriendo la parte inferior de su mandíbula como si fuera una dentadura. Sus cejas eran de color naranja y en su cabeza calva se podían ver cuatro protuberancias; sin embargo, de su nuca salía una larga cola de caballo color negra. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un hueco muy grande a la altura del pecho. Su ropa también cambió pues ahora lucía una chaqueta y un pantalón blancos con un cinturón y orillas negras.

—¡Eso es! Así me gusta, no se avergüencen de lo que son.

—¿A caso te estás burlando de nosotros, Kugo?—Dijo Yammy dando un paso al frente para acercarse a Ginjo que instintivamente retrocedió.

—¡Para nada! ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?—Dijo Ginjo juntando sus manos frente a su rostro esperando la respuesta de Yammy.

—Aquí está—Dijo lanzándole una caja alargada que en sus manos se veía pequeña pero que Ginjo atrapó con un poco de dificultad debido a la gran fuerza del Hollow.—¿Tienes lo que nos prometiste?

—¡Por supuesto! Tsukishima, el arma por favor.—Dijo Ginjo dirigiéndose a un hombre alto y delgado con expresión despreocupada; vestía un pantalón negro con tirantes y una camisa blanca. Con cuidado puso un separador en la página del libro que estaba leyendo y tomó un arma grande y de color negro que a simple vista parecía una especie de capullo de metal inofensivo que estaba sobre una mesa entregándosela a Kugo.

—¡Les presento la Fullbringer!—Dijo el hombre levantando el arma como si fuera un trofeo para después sostenerla con su brazo derecho apoyándola en su torso mientras que con la mano izquierda presionaba un botón azul; de la punta del arma salió un pequeño cañón que apuntó a un muñeco de práctica vestido como un policía.—Cuenta con una memoria de repliegue en el cañón y cuando haces un disparo—En ese momento apuntó el arma al muñeco de prueba disparándole.—¡Una ráfaga de mil balas más se dirigen al mismo lugar!—Exclamó emocionado al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para apuntar al grupo de hollows que de inmediato trataron de cubrirse de una ráfaga mortal que nunca llegó; por el contrario, cuando las balas que salían de la Fullbringer terminaban impactadas en el muñeco que estaba del otro lado del cañón y de Ginjo. Aunque ese acto los molestó continuaron observando la demostración de la poderosa arma que les sería entregada.

—También cuenta con 4 misiles de largo alcance activados por calor—Dijo una vez más presionando un botón al tiempo que el arma se abría por los costados dejando ver dos misiles grises con la punta roja de cada lado. Detrás de Yammy se escuchó un "_Ohh" _por parte del grupo de hollows que miraban maravillados el arma; su líder sólo giro los ojos con expresión de fastidio y cruzó los brazos esperando las nuevas curiosidades del artefacto.

—Una red para atrapar rehenes…¡Clásico!—Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande, sin duda maravillado de su propia creación disparándola contra el muñeco que ya había perdido un brazo por uno de los misiles lanzados.—Un poderoso lanzallamas, mi favorito.—Continuó, mirando a los hollows para luego apuntar una vez más al muñeco; de la punta del arma salió una gran flama roja que de inmediato derritió la parte superior del sujeto de prueba.—Y para el gran final… ¡El más grande sistema de enfriamiento jamás visto!—Del mismo lugar donde segundos antes estaba la flama, ahora salía una especie de humo blanco, como si de un extinguidor de fuego se tratase, para dejar al muñeco tan congelado como un bloque de hielo.

—Cuatro perfectos ejemplares entregados a tiempo como acordamos ¿Qué te parece, Yammy?—Dijo Ginjo mientras lanzaba la Fullbringer de nuevo cerrada a los enormes brazos del hollow; ahora que la tenía en las manos le parecía que era excelente y con una risita de suficiencia respondió:

—No está mal, Kugo. Nada mal.

—Bien, ahora veamos qué me trajeron. —Dijo acercándose a la mesa donde Tsukishima seguía leyendo un libro y donde también descansaba la caja que le habían entregado los hollows. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se acomodó la corbata y frotó sus manos delante de su cara para después abrir los cerrojos y levantar la tapa esperando encontrar 4 espadas dentro. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la tapa sus ojos se abrieron como platos reflejando la furia que comenzaba a invadirlo.

—Esta caja está… está…

XoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias. Ya tengo la idea del siguiente capitulo así que ¡espero no tardar tanto! Muchas gracias por leer y ¡Dejen reviews! *u* **

**¡Besos!**


	3. La Misión

**¡Hola Chicos! He vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia y déjenme les digo que me gustó mucho como quedó *u* Lo malo es que por más que quise no pude hacerlo más corto así que espero de todo corazón que no se les haga pesado o algo así u.u**

**Agradecimientos: Mil Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, los que pusieron en alerta o en favoritos ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sus comentarios me motivan a seguir ^_^**

***Orox Inoshuke: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Lamento haberte decepcionado por la no-muerte de Ichigo a manos de Chad pero… ni modo creo que a la mera hora no pudo. Pudo más el cariño a su amigo jeje. Ojalá este capítulo también sea de tu agrado a pesar de Uryu! **

***Aiko1991: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la reacción de Orihime Aiko-chan! Tienes toda la razón, ese Ichigo es todo un casanova XD pero bueno, poco a poco se compondrá. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

***Ryuketsu no Hana: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la elección del enemigo! Bueno, pero como es el malo las cosas no le pintan tan bien u.u Bueno el lenguaje de Orihime es el lenguaje divino, el que se hablaba en épocas antiguas, dentro del fic, al final ya les revelaré qué idioma utilicé en realidad! Espero que este capítulo te guste y resuelva algunas de tus dudas 0u0 **

***De tin Marin09: Gracias por tu cometario! *u* Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Yo también pensé que Aizen no sería adecuado pues el perfil del enemigo no es tan serio como el suyo jeje *u***

***Adriana: ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el halago o/o! Pues si esa Orihime es una desvergonzada y creo que no ha cambiado ^o^ **

***Dante Kurosaki: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo a la historia, me alegra que otro fan de la película la siga *u* Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que por favor me dejes ver ese art. Lo espero ansiosa!**

***Mariel Solemi15: ¡Lo logré Mariel-chan! Aquí está por fin el capítulo *o* Después de mucho trabajo lo conseguí! Ojalá te guste. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ^u^**

***Greisfer Lehnsher Tan-tan: ¡Maestra Jedi! Lamento la tardanza pero como ya dije me costó un poco de trabajo T.T Le agradezco su apoyo y espero de verdad que este capítulo sea de su agrado!**

***Some no mai: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la peli! Ahora sólo espero que los cambios que le haga sean de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

***Annyelyca: No te preocupes, al contrario, muchas gracias por el comentario. It made me very happy! ^O^ Espero disfrutes de este capítulo *u***

**De nuevo Mil gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo: los que regresaron, los que se agregaron y los que vienen. ¡GRACIAS! **

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado. **

**XoXoXo**

—Bien, ahora veamos qué me trajeron. —Dijo acercándose a la mesa donde Tsukishima seguía leyendo un libro y donde también descansaba la caja que le habían entregado los hollows. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se acomodó la corbata y frotó sus manos delante de su cara para después abrir los cerrojos y levantar la tapa esperando encontrar 4 espadas dentro. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la tapa sus ojos se abrieron como platos reflejando la furia que comenzaba a invadirlo.

—Esta caja está… está…— Con una furia casi sobrehumana Ginjo cerró de golpe la caja de las espadas viendo directamente a Yammy.

—Jaja, ¡Vor arkghy datark e!—Dijo divertida Orihime mirando a Ukitake que se llevó una mano a la boca mientras Uryu los miraba totalmente confundido.

—¿¡Vacía! ¿Qué quieres decir con que la caja está vacía?—Dijo el padre mirando a la chica con gran preocupación que ella parecía no compartir pues una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Si, si, vacía! ¡Lo contrario de lleno! ¿Comprendes? ¡Cómo es posible que no revisaran que las espadas estuvieran adentro! ¡Aquí debería haber 4 espadas entiendes, 4! —Gritó Ginjo levantando cuatro dedos en su mano derecha y poniéndolos frente al hollow que mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. De un momento a otro la expresión de su rostro se relajó casi por completo; acomodándose el traje se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

—Pero, si las espadas no están en la caja… ¿Entonces dónde están?—Ukitake estaba completamente fuera de sí, ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraban las espadas a tiempo? Con mucho cuidado tomó a la chica de los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos a lo que ella respondió muy tranquila:

—Chshmartut'yunn ayn e, vor nrank'…

—¿Qué está diciendo Padre Ukitake?—Dijo Uryu acercándose mucho a la chica como si así pudiera entender algo de lo que estaba diciendo. El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a Orihime.

—Dice que los Shinigamis pensaron que no somos de fiar por lo que… ¡Regresaron las espadas a sus templos! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—Ukitake se cubrió la cara con las manos completamente preocupado—¡Hasta ahora ningún miembro de la orden ha sabido dónde quedan esos templos! ¡Incluso se creía que eran un mito!... ¡Ajá! Ahora seré el primero no sólo en saber de ellos sino en pisarlos… ¡Seré la envidia de la orden!—De un momento a otro el semblante del Padre cambió por completo y una mirada de satisfacción y superioridad inundó su cara.—¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Esto es terrible!—Uryu le dirigió una mirada de reproche por sus súbitos cambios de humor; Orihime por su parte, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y el dedo índice de su mano izquierda levantado frente a su cara como pidiendo la palabra continuó:

—…Usti yes voroshets´i tal k´artezy mi vstahvats andz…

—¿En serio? ¡Qué alivio! Dice que los shinigamis le dieron el mapa para llegar a los templos a una persona de su confianza que tomó una ruta diferente y que la verá en…—Orihime les dio la espalda a los dos hombres para comenzar a teclear algo en el buscador de la computadora; Tanto el padre Ukitake como Uryu tenían la vista fija en la pantalla en espera de lo que ella estaba buscando. Después de unos minutos, en la pantalla apareció un mapa de lo que parecía ser el universo y ella señaló un punto en específico.

—Aystegh—Dijo la chica poniendo una mirada seria. Uryu se acomodó los lentes y se acercó más para poder ver el lugar.

—Parece que es… El planeta Centurion, en la constelación Tenshi—Dijo el joven mirando a Ukitake.

—Tsukishima, retírales las armas.—Cuando el hombre estaba apunto de cumplir la orden de Ginjo, Yammy tomó a Kugo del brazo y con mirada desafiante le dijo:

—¿Qué estás diciendo Kugo? ¿A caso crees que estamos jugando?

—Eso yo no lo sé. El acuerdo era cuatro espadas cuatro Fullbringers, cero espadas cero armas.—De nuevo haciendo uso de sus dedos para demostrar su punto, el hombre formó un "cero" uniendo la punta de su dedo índice con el pulgar. Yammy hizo más fuerte el agarre en su brazo diciendo:

—Arriesgamos nuestra vida por cumplir tu capricho, si había espadas o no, es algo que no me importa.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no podría ser tan malo. Vámonos Tsukishima, dejémosles una de recuerdo.—Dijo Ginjo soltándose del agarre del hollow y acomodándose la ropa, una vez más comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a los hollows con su "nuevo juguete".

—¿No crees que eso fue muy peligroso Ginjo? Después de todo son Hollows—Dijo Tsukishima mirando atrás para ver que un grupo de hollows de bajo rango estaba jugando con la Fullbringer, para luego dirigir su mirada a Kugo.

—No te preocupes, Tsukishima. Pueden parecer aterradores y Yammy sí que lo es—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos—Pero no dejan de ser hollows, guerreros que simplemente obedecen órdenes, no ven a su alrededor ni más allá de lo evidente. Asesinos profesionales es lo que debí haber buscado; ellos necesitan conocer cada detalle para poder realizar su trabajo. La observación y la atención son vitales en este negocio. Dime, ¿A caso preguntaron sobre el botón amarillo en la base del arma? Créeme, si yo fuera ellos lo habría hecho.—Al interior de la bodega un hollow con forma humanoide de color café y una máscara blanca sobre la cara descubría el botón amarillo; varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a él para tratar de saber de que se trataba. Al parecer todos acordaron presionarlo y en segundos el arma produjo una gran explosión destruyéndose y acabando con todos los hollows que estaban a su alrededor.

—En fin, si uno quiere que las cosas estén bien hechas debe hacerlas uno mismo.—Dijo Ginjo sonriendo al escuchar la explosión. De pronto se detuvo frente a Tsukishima y con una mirada seria le dijo—Tráeme al padre.

Uryu se encontraba ahora frente a la computadora mientras el padre esperaba de pie junto a él; Orihime por su lado, estaba sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto. Al parecer estaba muy entretenida con la caja de maquillaje que Uryu le había entregado antes al tiempo que disfrutaba de una dona de canela. Después de unos minutos de buscar la forma de usarse se colocó la pequeña cajita negra en los ojos y presionó un botón; del interior de la caja salió una especie de flash, como si fuera una cámara fotográfica dejando a Orihime un poco aturdida. Cuando la chica alejó el aparato de su cara sus ojos estaban ahora maquillados con una sombra rosa sobre sus párpados, rímel en sus largas pestañas y delineador negro lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más bonitos.

—Lo siento padre pero no será nada fácil entrar al hotel Centurion Paradise. Mañana habrá un evento con muchas celebridades y los boletos están apartados con meses de anticipación. Seguramente habrá muchos guardias y policías, será muy arriesgado para ella.

—Tienes razón Uryu pero no podemos rendirnos, ¡Debe haber una manera! Si no conseguimos ese mapa…

—Estaremos perdidos—Dijo Uryu con cansancio repitiendo las palabras que su maestro había ya dicho miles de veces.

—¡Wow! Ahora hasta pensamos igual, ¡No esperaba menos de ti Uryu!—Dijo el padre con una gran sonrisa y una mirada complacida. Uryu suspiró cansado y giró los ojos ante la inocencia de su maestro. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta; Ukitake detuvo sus halagos para ir a ver quién era. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a un hombre alto que lo miraba como si lo analizara acompañado de otros dos sujetos parados a cada lado.

—Hola hijos míos ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—Dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa amable.

—Estamos buscando al padre Juushiro Ukitake.

—¿A mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—El padre los miró confundido comenzando a sospechar.

—Eso no importa. El señor Ginjo Kugo necesita tratar un asunto con usted, por lo que he venido a recogerlo.—Dijo Tsukishima con un ademán de la mano sonriéndole al padre.

—Lo siento pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ese hombre, así que si me disculpan, en este momento tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar.—Ukitake estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando uno de los hombres vestido con traje negro y lentes oscuros y una expresión amenazadora puso su mano para detenerlo.

—Oh, yo sé que de ninguna manera es su intención causarme un desaire. Así que ¿Por qué no nos vamos?—Dijo viendo como sus acompañantes se colocaban a cada lado del padre y lo tomaban de los brazos para sacarlo de la casa.

—¡Oigan, no, no esperen! Uryu, encárgate de todo.—Gritó el padre antes de ser arrastrado hasta un enorme automóvil negro estacionado a las afueras de su edificio. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, uno de los sujetos abrió la puerta y el otro lo lanzó al interior sin ningún cuidado.

Al interior del departamento del padre Ukitake, Orihime había retomado su lugar frente a la computadora. Ahora se encontraba navegando por un diccionario que le permitía conocer las palabras, su significado y a veces hasta contenía imágenes que las ilustraban. Al parecer la chica aprendía rápido pues ya había comenzado con la letra "B". Frente a sus ojos pasaban palabras y palabras que ella trataba de memorizar y relacionar. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la pantalla y muy concentrada en su tarea hasta que una palabra llamó su atención más de lo normal. "_Es el acto de tocar algo, generalmente a una persona, con los labios"_. Ante ella una imagen de un chico y una chica uniendo sus labios capturó por completo su atención. En ese instante estiró su brazo para atrapar a Uryu que iba pasando a su lado. El chico se detuvo en seco y con una mirada suave le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede Orihime-sama?—La chica lo miró con ojos sorprendidos mientras señalaba insistentemente la imagen en la pantalla.

—B-be-so—Pronunció la joven torpemente mientras miraba de nuevo a los ojos azules del chico.

—¿Quiere saber qué es un beso?—Preguntó Uryu tomando una silla y sentándose junto a ella. Soltando un suspiro trató de pensar en cómo explicarle a la persona más importante del universo lo que significaba un beso. Orihime sonrió complacida al ver que Uryu la había entendido y poniéndole toda su atención esperó su respuesta.

—Bu-bueno, tal como lo dice en el diccionario, besar es cuando dos personas, generalmente un chico—Dijo tocándose el pecho—Y una chica—Tocando ligeramente el hombro de la joven—Unen sus labios—Finalmente señaló su boca con el dedo índice. Orihime lo miró fijamente por unos segundos con una expresión de concentración. De repente, e imitando la imagen de la pantalla, la chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a Uryu lentamente; el joven no sabía qué hacer, no es que no quisiera recibir un beso de semejante mujer pero no era correcto aprovecharse de la situación. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse mientras alejaba un poco su cara de la joven.

—O-Orihi-me-sama ¿Qué está…—Pero no pudo terminar su frase. Al fin los labios de Orihime alcanzaron los suyos pero apenas y los rozaron por una fracción de segundo; actuando por puro instinto el joven se alejó de ella de un golpe hasta terminar en el suelo totalmente rojo. Ella lo miró extrañada por la reacción que había tenido; después de todo él había dicho que eso hacían los chicos y las chicas ¿no? El ceño de Orihime se profundizó y señalando la pantalla haciendo un gran esfuerzo por darse a entender dijo:

—Tu di-dijis-te que e-eso hací-an l-las…

—Bu-bueno sí ¡Eso dije! Pero lo hacen con una persona especial para ellas, con alguien que les agrade y por quien sientan afecto ¿Comprende?—Respondió Uryu aun en el suelo y con la cara muy roja.—Claro, no es que usted no me agrade, de hecho es muy bonita pero, pero… ¡Ahhh!—El joven comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras trataba de arreglar la situación sin darse cuenta que Orihime ya no le prestaba más su atención.

Cuando Uryu mencionó la palabra "agradar" y "afecto" Orihime comenzó a pensar en su significado. Esas palabras ya las había leído y sabía lo que representaban. Su mente comenzó a pensar en las personas que conocía y no es que fueran muchas, pero al parecer ninguna le provocaba ninguna sensación suficiente para encajar en los requisitos necesarios para poder besar. De pronto recordó lo sucedido horas antes y la forma en que Ichigo la había besado ¿A caso ella le agradaba y sentía afecto por ella? Un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa aparecieron en su cara mientras pensaba en todo ello.

—I-Ichi-go—Susurró.

XoXoXo

Después de un rato de viaje, el auto negro se estacionó afuera de un gran y lujoso edificio lleno de ventanas y con una enorme "K" en la punta. El padre Ukitake se sorprendió al verlo perdiendo un poco la noción del tiempo; por ello no notó cuando un par de manos lo tomaron del brazo y lo sacaron bruscamente del auto arrastrándolo al interior del edificio.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿A dónde me llevan?—Preguntó mientras pasaba frente a la recepción para luego ser lanzado al interior de una gran y lujosa oficina. Mientras arreglaba su ropa la puerta de la misma se cerró impidiendo que pudiera escapar. El lugar era muy grande y lleno de lujos. Las paredes imitación madera estaban llenas de cuadros muy valiosos; a su lado derecho había una pequeña sala de piel negra con una mesa de centro, al fondo estaba un mini bar lleno de bebidas y frente a él un imponente escritorio lleno de papeles y botones le daba la espalda a una gran ventana circular. Mirando por la ventana se encontraba el dueño de semejante edificio con las manos en la espalda.

—Ginjo Kugo a su servicio—Se presentó el hombre encarando al padre que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido reconociéndolo como el "comerciante de arte" que había ido a su casa a preguntar por las espadas.

—Dígame señor Kugo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?—Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio imitando a Ginjo.

—¿No quiere algo de beber para relajarse?—Ofreció mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Ukitake no abandonó su expresión seria y tampoco respondió.—¿No? Está bien, veo que estamos ansiosos así que iré al grano. ¿Dónde están las espadas?—Dijo poniendo el vaso en el escritorio e inclinándose sobre él para acercarse más al padre.

—¿Por qué cree que yo sabría eso?

—Oh, por favor no se haga el desentendido conmigo Padre.

—Pues le digo la verdad, yo no lo sé. Aunque claro, si lo supiera tampoco se lo diría—Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos de manera muy seria. Ginjo simplemente levantó una ceja escuchando las razones del hombre.—¿Cómo podría decírselo a un hombre como usted?

—¿A qué se refiere Padre?—Dijo Ginjo entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—Pues está más que claro. Yo intento salvar la vida y usted parece que sólo quiere destruirla.

—Pero padre ¿A caso no se ha dado cuenta? La vida viene de la destrucción. ¿Ve este vaso? Inofensivo. Pero si hago esto—Dijo golpeando el vaso que fue a para al piso rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos—¿Qué hacen estos juguetes?—Dijo mientras un pequeño robot salía de una puertita en la pared para recoger los cristales.— Limpiar el desastre ¿Y saben de dónde vienen? De la mano de miles y miles de ingenieros y trabajadores que se ganan la vida diseñándolos y fabricándolos para poder llevar dinero a sus casas y alimentar a sus pequeños hijitos que crecerán para convertirse en nuevos trabajadores que tendrán más hijos. ¿Lo ve? Yo sólo creo cosas útiles para mejorar la vida de quienes los elaboran. Parece que creo destrucción pero más bien creo vida.

Mientras decía todo esto, Ginjo presionó un botón de su escritorio y de la nada salía un plato con cerezas; el padre lo miró con horror después de escuchar todo su macabro razonamiento. Finalmente Kugo se llevó una cereza a la boca y al tratar de tragarla se atoró en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. El hombre comenzó a desesperarse y a tratar de presionar los botones de emergencia de su escritorio; lo único que consiguió fue cerrar la puerta de su oficina de modo que nadie podía entrar al tiempo que el pequeño robot recogedor salía de nuevo. Angustiado comenzó a hacer señas de que no podía respirar y a buscar algo con qué ayudarse.

El padre le dirigió una mirada seria y con calma se levantó de su sitio comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia Ginjo.

—¿Dónde está el robot que debe ayudarlo?—Dijo mirando al pequeño robot que afanosamente recogía algo que no había en el piso—¿O el ingeniero?—Dijo parándose junto al escritorio—¿O sus hijos quizá? ¿Ve cómo todo su poder no sirve de nada? Todo se termina tan fácilmente gracias a una cereza—Dijo mientras elevaba su mano para después darle una fuerte palmada al hombre que de inmediato escupió la cereza. Después de toser un par de veces recuperó la respiración y las puertas de su oficina se abrieron. Los mismos hombres que habían llevado a Ukitake entraron y lo tomaron de nuevo por los brazos. Ginjo se levantó furioso de su lugar y parándose frente al padre le dijo:

—A pesar de todo usted ha salvado mi vida y a cambio yo perdonaré la suya… Por ahora. ¡Largo de aquí!—Dijo dándole la espalda a Ukitake.

—¡Es un monstruo!—Gritó el padre antes de salir.

—Lo sé. ¡Tsukishima!—Dijo llamando a su hombre de más confianza.

—¿Qué sucede Ginjo?—Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Has lo que sea necesario, habla con quien sea ¡Pero tráeme esas espadas!

—Como tú digas—Un brillo siniestro apareció en los ojos de Tsukishima mientras se daba la vuelta para abandonar la oficina.

Un joven de mediana estatura y cabello muy corto, casi a rape con peinado estilo mohicano caminaba frente al edificio del cuartel general del ejército. Su expresión era desafiante y un poco terrorífica y llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme que no llevaba bien arreglado. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar un hombre alto salió de la nada de un callejón que se formaba de la unión del edificio del ejército y el que estaba a su lado.

—Buenas tardes soldado—Saludó educadamente Tsukishima cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y sorprendiendo al oficial.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?—Dijo rascándose la nariz sin prestarle mucha atención al sujeto que al parecer lo estaba molestando.

—Pues verá. Mi aeromoto se descompuso y la verdad no soy muy bueno para la mecánica así que pensé que usted podría ayudarme. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Cabo Shishiwagara Moe. ¡Ah rayos! En estos tiempos ya nadie hace nada sin esos robotitos. ¡Déjame ver!—Contestó con molestia el muchacho agachándose frente al vehículo y dándole la espalda a Tsukishima que lo miró con una sonrisa complacida.

—Créeme, Cabo Shishiwagara-kun. Me serás de mucha ayuda.— Dicho esto, sacó el separador del libro que tenía entre las manos y al instante se convirtió en una larga espada gris con empuñadura negra. En ese momento Shishiwagara volteó y se sorprendió de ver la espada directo hacia él.

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo! —En ese instante la espada de Tsukishima atravesó el hombro del Cabo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que no había ni una gota de sangre. El joven cayó de rodillas en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados mientras Tsukishima ponía el separador en su lugar. Después de unos minutos se acercó al joven que lo miró como si lo conociera de toda la vida y le dijo:

—Muy bien Shishiwagara-kun. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¡Claro Tsukishima-san! ¡No te decepcionaré!—Acto seguido se levantó del suelo, se arregló el uniforme y se metió al edificio con muchas ganas al tiempo que el hombre que lo había atacado esperaba muy complacido sentado en un gran contenedor de basura mientras continuaba leyendo su libro.

XoXoXoXo

—¿Pero qué cosa es eso? Está devorándose todos los satélites—Exclamó preocupado el Primer Ministro mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca. Cuando miraba a la pantalla que monitoreaba el crecimiento de ese asteroide el Capitán Kyoraku entró con una expresión relajada.

—Señor, he hablado con los shinigamis y aceptan nuestras disculpas por lo que sucedió con el ataque de antes.

—¿Y las espadas? ¿Sabe dónde están?—Dijo apoyando las manos en su escritorio de forma ansiosa; ni él mismo podía creer que estuviera preguntando por ellas cuando horas antes había pensado que el padre Ukitake estaba loco, pero el tamaño y el poder destructivo de esa cosa requerían cualquier ayuda. Detrás de ellos, el Cabo Shishiwagara se encontraba acomodando unos papeles mirando muy atentamente a los dos hombres.

—Al parecer los shinigamis nunca confiaron en nosotros para cuidarlas, así que fueron regresadas a sus templos.—Dijo como si se tratara de una plática casual mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al Primer Ministro.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dónde están esos dichosos templos?—Contestó el mandatario con desesperación en la voz ante la actitud despreocupada del capitán.

—Ah, pues eso si que no lo sé, no me dijeron.—Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros con una risita apenada.

—¡¿Cómo que no le dijeron? ¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?—Dijo levantándose de su silla e inclinándose al frente aun con las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio mirando con furia al hombre frente a él.

—Tranquilo señor, no se preocupe. Lo que si me dijeron es que el mapa para llegar a ellos se lo entregaron a una diva, Unohana creo que se llama… Espero que sea muy hermosa.—Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sonriendo soñadoramente imaginando cómo sería la mujer.

—¡Concéntrese Casanova!—Le gritó el Primer Ministro fuera de sí. Ese hombre si que lo ponía de nervios.

—Lo siento, lo siento. En fin, me dijeron que mañana se presentará a dar una función en el hotel Centurion Paradise y que hay que enviar a alguien a recoger el mapa.

Al escuchar esto el joven Shishiwagara salió disparado de la habitación con dirección al callejón en el que Tsukishima lo esperaba pacientemente aun leyendo el mismo libro de la mañana. Cuando estuvo frente a él se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento y poder comenzar a hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste Shishiwagara-kun?—Dijo Tsukishima cerrando el libro y recargándose en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Tenía razón Tsukishima-san! ¡Ellos saben dónde están! Bueno, el Capitán Kyoraku dijo que las espadas habían vuelto a sus templos y que los shinigamis nunca confiaron en nosotros y que por eso le entregaron el mapa para llegar a ellas a una mujer que debían encontrar en un lugar… —Mientras el joven hablaba hacía señas con las manos como para complementar su vaga explicación. Tsukishima sonrió complacido al escuchar la información aunque realmente tantos detalles eran irrelevantes para él; sólo necesitaba el nombre del lugar.

—¡Ahh! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Centauro, centeno… ¡Centurion Paradise! Si, ese era el nombre del lugar.—Dijo el Cabo golpeando con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Muy bien Shishiwagara-kun, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Me alegra haber contado con tu ayuda.—Dijo Tsukishima parándose junto al chico y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—¿En serio Tsukishima-san? ¡Genial!

—Y como has sido de gran ayuda te perdonaré la vida. De hecho hasta me agradas.—El joven lo miró sin comprender una palabra; en ese instante Tsukishima sacó el separador del libro que pronto se convirtió en la empuñadura de la espada que ya había usado antes y que ahora se estrellaba directo en el estómago de Shishiwagara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el separador estaba de nuevo en su lugar dentro del libro mientras Tsukishima comenzaba a caminar levantando una mano como despedida.

—Hasta la vista, Cabo Shishiwagara-kun.—El chico volteó a mirarlo sin saber por qué ese hombre sabía su nombre; cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle una sensación en el estómago lo hizo olvidarse del tipo y volver muy confundido al edificio del ejercito sin entender cómo había llegado a ese callejón.

—Capitán, quiero que esta sea una misión discreta, efectiva y sin un gran despliegue militar. Necesito que envíe a un hombre que sea capaz de llevarla a cabo cumpliendo todas estas características ¿Me entendió?—Dijo el Primer Ministro muy serio mirando al Capitán Kyoraku que jugaba distraídamente con una botella de sake

—Señor, conozco al hombre indicado.—Dijo Kyoraku con una sonrisa misteriosa levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose su boina militar alistándose para salir.

XoXoXo

—¡Aquí está su orden Señor Kurosaki!—Dijo alegre un hombre de mediana edad de estatura media y grandes ojos café. Vestía una camisa blanca y un delantal rojo sobre ella mientras ponía un plato con unas deliciosas enchiladas de mole.

—Mmm se ven deliciosas como siempre, Pedro-san.—Respondió Ichigo sentándose en una barra ubicada frente a una enorme ventana que ahora se encontraba abierta y en la cual se hallaba estacionado un pequeño puesto literalmente ambulante. Constaba de dos paredes laterales hechas de metal blanco y sobre ellas estaba el techo del local; las otras dos orillas estaban al descubierto para poder despachar los pedidos. En el interior se podían ver todo tipo de instrumentos de cocina como cucharas, ollas, vasos, jarras, platos, entre muchos ingredientes para preparar los platillos que se vendían. Cuando Ichigo se disponía a dar un nuevo bocado a su platillo, una carta cayó de un cilindro transparente que parecía ser su buzón; el chico le dedicó una mirada indiferente y volvió a concentrarse en su plato como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿No piensa abrirla?—Dijo Pedro-san señalando la carta. Al ver que el joven seguía disfrutando su comida agregó:—Podría ser importante.

—Hum… ¿Tan importante como los últimos dos?—Dijo el chico un poco irritando dejando la cuchara en la mesa. Al ver la mirada confundida del cocinero continuó.— Uno de mi chica diciendo que se iba. Y el otro de mi abogado diciendo que se iba con ella.—Una mirada sombría cruzó su rostro mientras volvía su atención al plato que ya casi terminaba. El cocinero, dejando el asombro para no incomodar al muchacho le dijo:

—¡Ábrala! Son buenas noticias. ¡Se lo aseguro! Es más para que vea que no miento… ¡Le apuesto el almuerzo!—Ichigo levantó su vista para mirar al hombre directo a los ojos; le sonrió de lado mientras tomaba la carta en cuyo sobre se podía ver una letra "K" rodeada por un anillo, la abrió sin cuidado y después de verla un par de segundos leyó las últimas líneas.

—…"_Por esta situación se le notifica que está despedido"…_ ¡Buenas noticias!—Dijo el joven levantando los brazos como si hubiera ganado un premio de forma sarcástica. Pedro-san lo miró apenado y con la mirada baja le dijo:

—Lo, lo lamento.

—Ah no se preocupe, Pedro-san… Al menos me gané una comida. ¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentado terminando de comer.

—¡Excelente filosofía Señor Kurosaki!—Respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras desenganchaba su restaurante móvil de la ventana de Kurosaki.—¡Cuídese! ¡Ya nos veremos!—Al tiempo en que el hombre se alejaba agitando la mano y con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo cerró la ventana y corrió una persiana para que no entrara demasiada luz. En ese momento su teléfono volvió a sonar sorprendiéndolo un poco. Cuando vio la pantalla una expresión de fastidio apareció en su rostro y tentado a ignorar la llamada presionó el botón verde de su teléfono.

—¿Di-diga?

—¿A caso la vida que te di es tan mala Ichigo?—La voz de un hombre que parecía estar llorando se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Viejo? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Si, si. ¿Tan mal te ha ido que merezco ser ignorado como un pedazo de basura espacial? ¿Vagando a la deriva mientras su único hijo se divierte con unas hermosas jovencitas en el hotel más exclusivo de la galaxia?—Dijo Isshin exagerando el tono deprimido de su voz mientras Ichigo sólo giraba los ojos.

—¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¿Hermosas Jovencitas? ¿Hotel exclusivo?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido conmigo jovencito!—Gritó el hombre para luego volver a su drama— ¿Qué excusa me vas a inventar ahora? ¿Me vas a decir que tenías los dedos rotos y que por eso no pudiste marcar un simple número telefónico e invitar a tu querido y sexy padre a disfrutar del premio que te ganaste gracias al gato que YO te regalé?

—¡¿Qué rayos dices? Para empezar ese gato no me lo regalaste tú y en segundo no tengo tiempo de escuchar estas estupideces. Tuve un día horrible y lo único que haces tú es empeorarlo; Destruí mi auto, perdí el empleo y me asaltaron —Dicho esto el joven se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que le había dicho su irritante padre —¿Premio? Yo no me gané ningún premio.—Dijo muy confundido

—¡Ajá! La vieja excusa de que no sabías que te ganaste un premio para no invitarme… ¡Clásica! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? ¡Mamá, nuestro hijo me odia! ¡Esta usando de pretexto su idiotez natural para no llevarme al viaje!

—¿Qué dijiste Maldito viejo?—Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien del joven mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. En ese instante una nueva carta apareció en su buzón justo al mismo tiempo en que tocaban a la puerta desviando la atención de Ichigo del drama de su padre. Cuando vio por la mirilla de quien se trataba un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo.—¿Sabes qué viejo? Te llamo luego.—Sin escuchar los reclamos de su padre Ichigo colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo la cara sonriente del Capitán Kyoraku lo recibió acompañado de una chica de baja estatura, pequeños lentes y expresión muy seria vestida con el uniforme militar azul con vino.

—¡Cuánto tiempo Mayor Kurosaki!—Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de un irritado Ichigo mientras se metía a la casa como si nada seguido de su seria oficial.

—¡Oiga qué…! ¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa?

—Vaya, vaya. Lindo departamento. Con mucha vida—Dijo el hombre con un ligero tono de sarcasmo mientras veía la inexistente decoración del departamento. Lo único que resaltaba eran los reconocimientos militares del chico y un par de fotos.—Y hablando de vida. ¿Cómo le va? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—No tengo, me despidieron.—Ichigo lo miró sospechando de la extraña visita del Capitán y más aun de todas esas preguntas. A pesar de la apariencia de idiota que pudiera tener ese hombre, la realidad es que nada se le escapaba y nunca hacía nada al azar.

—¡Ah! Pues por eso no se preocupe. Ya tiene uno—Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Con gran sorpresa Ichigo estaba a punto de protestar pero el hombre se lo impidió.

—Verá. El ejército de su país lo necesita para una misión de vital importancia—Dijo con seriedad.— Usted ha sido elegido para salvar al mundo. Un asteroide enorme está amenazando la vida en la Tierra y la única forma de detenerlo es ir a buscar el mapa para encontrar las espadas de los elementos que nos ayudarán a salvarnos. Usted sólo tiene que ser discreto e ir a encontrarse con la persona que tiene el mapa en el hotel Centurion Paradise en la constelación Tenshi y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.—Mientras el Capitán hablaba echó un vistazo a la casa de Ichigo deteniéndose frente a la carta que acababa de recibir.

—¿Por qué yo? Me retiré hace seis meses. ¿No pudo ir a fastidiar a alguien más?—Ichigo se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Linda Nanao, la orden.—Kyoraku estiró la palma de su mano frente a la chica que de inmediato depositó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Acto seguido el Capitán lo desenvolvió dejando ver una hoja muy larga que fue a parar hasta sus pies.—Mayor Kurosaki Ichigo el Ejército de Japón lo reconoce como el hombre más capacitado de su unidad para llevar a cabo una misión de vital importancia como esta. Segundo, es usted el hombre con más reconocimientos y condecoraciones de su unidad—Dijo mirando las medallas en la repisa—Y tercero… Es usted el único hombre de su unidad que sigue con vida—Ichigo recibió estas palabras sin moverse de su sitio mientras el Capitán devolvía la hoja a Nanao que la restableció a su estado original junto con la orden que acreditaba a Ichigo como la persona que debía cumplir la misión.

—¿No piensa abrirla? Podría ser importante—Al fin Kyoraku satisfizo su curiosidad y sin esperar la respuesta de Ichigo abrió la carta que venía en un llamativo sobre amarillo. Con cuidado el hombre jaló una pestaña al lado del sobre y un gran anuncio con letras rojas apareció acompañado de una voz infantil que decía "_¡Es un ganador!"_.

Ichigo regresó a la realidad al oír esas palabras y arrebatando el sobre de las manos del hombre lo leyó con rapidez: "_Es usted el ganador del concurso de croquetas Acuario para unas vacaciones todo pagado al hotel Centurion Paradise con un acompañante ¡Felicitaciones!"._

—¿Usted hizo esto no? ¿Manipuló el resultado? —Dijo Ichigo encarando al hombre y sorprendido por lo que el Capitán estaba dispuesto a hacer para que aceptara. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una amplia sonrisa por parte de Kyoraku mientras se llevaba las manos a la solapa de su uniforme con gran satisfacción.

—¿¡No pudo planear algo más discreto!—Dijo agitando el sobre frente a la cara del capitán que lo miró extrañado por la pregunta del joven.

—¿Qué dice? Mi maravilloso plan es perfecto y todos salimos ganando. Usted logra entrar al hotel para encontrar el mapa, nosotros no pagamos nada porque todo corre por cuenta de las croquetas... Y dios sabe que esos boletos eran imposibles de conseguir. Y lo mejor de todo ¡Es que mi linda Nanao se hará pasar por su esposa para ayudarle en la misión!—Cuando el capitán pronunció estas palabras la chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante al chico que lo hizo sudar frío.

—¿Ah sí? Pues ¡No pienso ir!—En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar una vez más. Ichigo le dio la espalda al hombre para ver quien era esta vez. Cuando abrió la mirilla de la puerta que era más bien como una pequeña pantalla se sorprendió de ver a Orihime parada en la entrada con una gran sonrisa viendo una tarjeta igual a la que Ichigo le había dado el día anterior pegada en la puerta que después desprendió y se guardó en el pantalón.

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó Kyoraku con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro asomándose él también a la pequeña pantalla. Al ver a la joven recordó a la chica que había escapado del laboratorio, pero como la imagen era en blanco y negro no pudo identificarla. Ichigo notó eso y parándose frente a la puerta le dijo:

—Ella... E-ella es… ¡Mi esposa! Si, mi esposa.—Dijo con nerviosismo ante la mirada sorprendida del Capitán.

—¿Se casó?

—Si… Es decir no, pero lo haremos pronto. Me trae completamente loco pero odia a los militares porque sabe que arruinaron mi anterior relación así que si los ve aquí ¡me matará! —Exclamó Ichigo empujando a Kyoraku y a su acompañante al interior del departamento.

—¿Y qué planea que hagamos? ¡Aquí solo hay una salida!—Exclamó alarmado el Capitán viendo que Ichigo estaba muy decidido a evitar que su novia los viera. El joven se detuvo frente al refrigerador y una idea cruzó su mente. De la nada lo abrió y quitando las separaciones del interior metió al Capitán y a Nanao ahí empujando con toda su fuerza.

—¡O-oiga Es-pere! ¡No cabemos aquí!

—¡Por favor! Sólo será un momento y si lo hacen ¡Seré un hombre felizmente casado gracias a ustedes!—Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dando un largo suspiro mientras el refrigerador comenzó a bajar para dar paso ahora a un espacio que parecía ser la ducha y se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrir.

—¡Barev Dzez! —Saludó Orihime con una gran sonrisa agitando su mano frente a su rostro. El corazón de Ichigo dio un pequeño salto al verla y con mirada suave le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola linda ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento señor Kurosaki pero no tenemos tiempo para reuniones—Interrumpió el padre Ukitake muy alarmado y metiéndose al departamento sin ser invitado seguido de Orihime.

—También me da gusto verlo padre. ¿Qué se le ofrece?—Dijo mirando al hombre de manera seria.

—Siento mucho tener que pedirle esto pero ¡Necesitamos sus boletos para el Centurion Paradise!—Dijo Ukitake apuntando a Ichigo con el arma que Orihime le había quitado.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Si, si, necesitamos esos boletos porque estamos en una misión vital—Dijo mientras continuaba apuntando.

—¿Y qué misión es esa?—Dijo Ichigo sospechando la respuesta.

—¡Nosotros salvaremos al mundo!

—Lo imaginé—Comentó el pelinaranja girando los ojos. En ese momento un policía a través de un altavoz anunciaba el inicio de un operativo para buscar a un fugitivo. De inmediato la expresión de Ichigo cambió y empujando al padre a su cama le dijo:

—Quédese ahí

—¿Pero qué hace?—Dijo el padre tratando de levantarse de la cama pero Ichigo presionó un botón en la pared y la cama desapareció debajo de un librero. —Salvarlo para que pueda salvar al mundo.—Respondió el joven mientras se acercaba a Orihime que jugaba con una de las medallas de Ichigo.

—Ven Orihime. Escóndete ahí un momento ¿Sí?—Le dijo mientras metía a la confundida chica en la regadera y presionando otro botón el refrigerador volvía a aparecer en su lugar. Corriendo puso sus manos a cada lado de la puerta en unos círculos azules justo a tiempo.

Afuera, varios policías caminaban muy coordinados sosteniendo unas armas recorriendo los departamentos buscando al sospechoso.

—¿Sabes quién es?—Le dijo un joven policía a su compañero.

—Parece que su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo acusan de contrabando de armas.—En ese instante se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Ichigo y al ver que no tenía nombre (pues Orihime había despegado la tarjeta) preguntaron:

—Responda. ¿Es usted humano?

—Negativo—Respondió Ichigo aun recargado en los círculos azules y sudando frío—Soy un saco de comida para gato.—En la casa de a lado un par de oficiales repitieron la operación, sólo que el inquilino no fue tan amable como Ichigo y en vez de poner sus manos en los círculos les gritó furioso:

—¡Váyanse al demonio!—De inmediato los policías abrieron su puerta a la fuerza y lo sacaron esposado asumiendo que era él el criminal. El líder de la misión tomó su celular y marcando un número habló:

—Señor Tsukishima, tenemos a Ichigo Kurosaki en custodia.

—Muchas gracias oficial.—Respondió Tsukishima con una gran sonrisa. La segunda fase de su plan estaba completada. Cuando el oficial entró al elevador con el resto de sus hombres y el supuesto Ichigo, se transformó dejando ver que no era un oficial verdadero sino Yammy disfrazado. Volteando a ver a sus acompañantes y al rehén dijo:

—Si Kugo quiere las espadas tendrá que pelear por ellas.

Al interior del departamento Ichigo se alivió de ver que los policías se habían retirado y recargando su espalda en la puerta soltó un gran suspiro. De pronto recordó que tenía visitas y corrió hasta la pared para bajar la regadera. En un rincón y en cuclillas, Orihime se abrazaba y temblaba de frío pues estaba totalmente empapada.

—¡Oh rayos! Olvidé que tenía el automático. Ven aquí—Dijo Ichigo estirando su mano para ayudar a Orihime a salir. Con cuidado la joven estrechó los dedos del chico mientras él tomaba una toalla.

—A-auto-má-má-tico—Repitió la joven tiritando de frío. Ichigo la envolvió con la toalla y pasando sus brazos detrás de su espalda acercándola más a su cuerpo comenzó a secarla. La joven se llevó las manos al corazón y recargándose en el pecho de Ichigo cerró los ojos. Estar en esa posición les resultaba muy cómodo a ambos; luego, con mucho cuidado Ichigo llevó la toalla a la cabeza de Orihime comenzando a secar su largo cabello naranja. La chica lo miró directo a sus ojos con una expresión tierna que la hacía ver hermosa. Lentamente Ichigo acercó su rostro al de ella rodeando su cintura con las manos y casi en un susurro le dijo:

—Las dos veces que te he visto has terminado en mis brazos—La joven lo miró y después de unos segundos le dirigió una sonrisa tímida mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla del chico con la punta de sus dedos. Ichigo cerró los ojos acercando su rostro todavía más al de ella pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse Orihime escuchó un ruido. Abriendo los ojos y concentrándose en él se separó de Ichigo.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó desilusionado.

—U-Uki-take—Dijo ella señalando el lugar donde estaba el padre. Ichigo lo recordó y corrió a sacar la cama. Cuando lo hizo el pobre hombre se encontraba cubierto por una capa de plástico que cubría siempre las camas limpias impidiendo que respirara. De prisa Ichigo rasgó el plástico sacando al padre de ahí que con un hondo suspiro se levantó de la cama furioso para reclamarle al joven.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿A caso intentas matarme?

—Ya se lo dije, ¡Estaba tratando de salvarlos!—Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente al igual que el padre pero justo en ese momento Orihime se quitó la blusa rosa para exprimirla, dejando al descubierto sus grandes atributos. Ichigo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y dándole por completo la espalda le dijo al padre quien lo imitó:

—¡Uf! ¿Qui-quiere un ca-fé pa-padre?—Dijo tomando torpemente la cafetera que estaba vacía. Mientras, el ceño de Orihime se profundizó al ver que su camiseta se había encogido. Trató de estirarla pero no funcionó, ahora llegaba un poco más debajo de su busto; resignada comenzó a acomodarse los tirantes.

—Lo siento padre pero no soy muy bueno haciendo café.—Dijo Ichigo ya un poco más calmado. El padre dirigió una mirada al cielo y persignándose exclamó:

—Perdóname Dios mío.—Acto seguido el padre tomó uno de los trofeos de Ichigo y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó al joven que se encontraba distraído en la cabeza con él. Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo tocándose la cabeza mientras el padre tomaba los boletos del premio que estaban en la repisa y la mano de Orihime salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡¿Qué demonios?—Dijo Ichigo enojado mirando la palma de su mano para asegurarse que no le hubiera roto la cabeza. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden su ceño se hizo más profundo todavía y con un golpe seco hizo que el refrigerador volviera a aparecer. Con furia abrió la puerta para dejar ver a un Capitán Kyoraku totalmente congelado con la orden que acreditaba a Ichigo como parte de la misión. Sin importarle el estado del hombre y menos de la chica que lo acompañaba arrancó el papel de su mano y llevándose la mano de nuevo a la cabeza cerrando los ojos dijo:

—¡Acepto la misión!

XoXoXo

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? *o* De verdad espero no haberlos aburrido pero por más que quise no pude hacerlo más corto. Como vieron ya metí unos cuantos cambios que dan pie a los demás, espero sean de su agrado. Bueno, el beso con Uryu más bien fue un roce y para nada habrá romance entre estos dos, sólo que por la personalidad de Uryu se me hizo muy adecuado para ser el conejillo de indias de Orihime ^u^**

**Espero sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias y les agradezco una vez más el que hayan leído.**

**Besos *u***

**Review please! *O***


	4. Paraíso en el avión

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho la tardanza pero bueno, tuve algunas cosas que hacer, además de que publiqué una nueva historia (Quisiera olvidarte, ¡ojalá puedan leerla! Me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre ella) y bueno eso me retrasó u.u Pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado y que les parezca divertido, esa fue mi intención ojalá lo haya logrado *o***

**Agradecimientos: Una vez más MIL GRACIAS a todos los que siguen esta historia, la ponen en favoritos y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. ¡Gracias a ustedes puedo seguir escribiendo! **

***Mariel Solemi15: Mariel-chan muchas gracias por el apoyo y los consejos, ojalá te guste este capítulo y bueno, creo que ahora pagaré mi deuda con lo del beso jeje! Y pues si, las aventuras se extenderán para buscar las espadas… *o***

***Orox Inoshuke: Muchas Gracias por el cumplido Orox-kun y el apoyo, espero que este capítulo te guste. Bueno y aunque es un poco fuera del tema, vi en tu perfil que hace poco fue tu cumple. ¡Felicidades! Somos tocayos de signo *u***

***Nypsy: Gracias por leer mi historia y comparto tu opinión, Orihime (del manga) está muy tapadita, aunque ahora se ve muy linda con el outfit que le eligió kubo-sensei. Por lo de los cambios me agrada eso de jugar a encontrarlos jeje aunque en este no hubo muchos. Y bueno, al fin sabrás quién ocupa el papel de Chris Tucker ojalá te guste! Espero tu opinión ^u^**

***Some no mai: De nuevo lamento la tardanza u.u pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo y bueno, en este capítulo hay un regalito IchiHime que espero que compense el tiempo que me tardé. ¡Disfrútalo!**

***Annyelica: Jeje ese Ukitake sabe la frase de que le fin justifica los medios jeje *u* Al menos no le pasó nada a Ichi y creo que en este capítulo se contestarán algunas de tus dudas. ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo Annyelica-chan!**

***Adriana: Jajaja Adriana-san no había pensado en eso incluso aunque yo lo escribí! Ichigo la vio semi-desnuda jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y te diré que no, Ichigo no es traficante de armas, era sólo un pretexto para evitar que fuera a recoger su premio y poder arrestarlo XD Espero que este capítulo te guste, hay una sorpresita por ahí para pagar el casi-beso de la otra vez! Ah si y de nuevo sale Isshin jeje!**

***Aiko1991: Aiko-chan Mil gracias por tu comentario! Si, ese Uryu es un torpe jeje y como dije fue el conejillo de indias de Orihime. Ahora pondrá en practica lo que aprendió! **

******* Greisfer Lehnsher Tan-tan: Maestra Jedi, me da mucho gusto saber que le gustó el capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo! Y bueno, por petición suya ahí estará el multipase! Ojalá le guste maestra *u***

***Asdsa: Jeje Gracias por el comentario *u* jeje Este también está larguito aunque no tanto, ojalá te guste!**

***De tin Marin09: Gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que te guste la forma en que va la historia. Ahora no hay tantos cambios pero aun así espero que sea de tu agrado y que te parezca divertido el capítulo! *o***

**De nuevo mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y sin más los dejo continuar.**

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado.**

**XoXoXo**

—Perdóname Dios mío.—Acto seguido el padre tomó uno de los trofeos de Ichigo y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó al joven que se encontraba distraído en la cabeza con él. Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo tocándose la cabeza mientras el padre tomaba los boletos del premio que estaban en la repisa y la mano de Orihime salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—Dijo Ichigo enojado mirando la palma de su mano para asegurarse que no le hubiera roto la cabeza. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden su ceño se hizo más profundo todavía y con un golpe seco hizo que el refrigerador volviera a aparecer. Con furia abrió la puerta para dejar ver a un Capitán Kyoraku totalmente congelado con la orden que acreditaba a Ichigo como parte de la misión. Sin importarle el estado del hombre y menos de la chica que lo acompañaba arrancó el papel de su mano y llevándose la mano de nuevo a la cabeza cerrando los ojos dijo:

—¡Acepto la misión!

Mientras Orihime y Ukitake corrían para salir del edificio donde se encontraba la casa de Ichigo, la joven miraba con enojo al padre mientras le reclamaba algo:

—¡Aghk´at Ichigo! ¿Inch´u e da arel?—Reclamó la joven mirando al padre que venía un poco más atrás de ella caminando con prisa con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo lamento pequeña pero no tenía opción. Nuestra misión es lo más importante ahora y no puedo permitir que nada se interponga, ni siquiera ese muchacho.—Mientras decía esto, llegaron frente a un pequeño auto que se veía un poco más antiguo que el resto, con una pequeña cabina para dos personas y de color azul cielo. Orihime se subió en el asiento del copiloto abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y hacer un puchero en señal de desaprobación por las acciones del padre.

Después de un rato de camino en el que Ukitake le pedía perdón a dios por lo que había hecho y se decía a sí mismo que lo que había hecho era lo correcto por el bien de la tierra de forma alternada al fin llegaron al aeropuerto. Cuando entraron, tanto el padre como Orihime se sorprendieron mucho de ver lo concurrido que estaba. Gente de toda clase hacía fila para comprar un boleto, registrarse o abordar, algunos con prisa y otros con mucha emoción. En un rincón se encontraba un chico vestido de blanco con gafas que se veía un tanto nervioso buscando con la mirada por todo el lugar.

—¡Aquí estás Uryu! ¡Por fin llegamos!—Dijo Ukitake poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Uryu que pegó un brincó pues no se lo esperaba.

—Pa-padre, me asustó.—Dijo acomodándose las gafas.

—Bueno, ya tenemos los boletos y las identificaciones. Toma.—Dijo entregándole los pasajes que había robado de la casa de Ichigo y unas pequeñas tarjetas que parecían identificaciones con la foto de cada uno.— Kurosaki Ichigo— Una tarjeta que tenía el nombre de Ichigo pero la cara de Uryu— y Kurosaki Orihime.—Dijo entregándole una igual a Orihime.

—¿Inch´e sa?—Dijo Orihime mirando con mucha curiosidad la tarjeta que le acababan de entregar.

—Este es un multipase. Con él podrás entrar al avión y al hotel. Es una identificación para ti y es muy importante, así que no vayas a perderlo—Dijo Ukitake con una mirada seria pero paternal hacia la joven que seguía mirando la tarjeta con curiosidad.

—¡Multipase!—Exclamó ella con una sonrisa mirando a los dos hombres y levantando la identificación.

—Muy bien. Ahora ya lo saben; se harán pasar por esposos para poder entrar al hotel y una vez que estén ahí podrán localizar a la persona con el mapa. Mientras tanto, yo trataré de hablar con la orden, conseguir un poco de apoyo, quizá una nave y los encontraré allá ¿Esta claro?

—¿Inch´u ch´yek´?—Preguntó extrañada Orihime mirando a Ukitake.

—¿Yo tu esposo? Oh no linda, ya soy muy viejo para pasar como tu marido, pero Uryu es perfecto. ¿Verdad que no te desagrada?—Dijo el padre pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Uryu y sonriendo ampliamente a la chica que sin mucho interés contestó:

—Inch´pes

—Eso fue grosero, Orihime.—reprendió el padre.

—¡Oigan! ¿¡Quisieran dejar de hablar de mí en un idioma que sólo ustedes conocen!?—Reclamó Uryu soltándose del agarre del padre y cruzándose de brazos en señal de molestia.

—Tranquilo Uryu, no dijo nada malo. Además, no me digas que no te agrada la idea de hacerte pasar por el esposo de esta linda señorita.—Sonrió picaronamente el peliblanco.

—Y-yo no… ¡Eso no es verdad padre!—Gritó el joven, pero el enorme sonrojo producto de las palabras del padre y del recuerdo del "beso" con Orihime lo traicionó.

—¡Gnal!—Dijo muy alegre Orihime tomando del brazo a un sonrojado Uryu y arrastrándolo a la cabina de registro.

Unos metros más delante de donde se encontraban, había una cabina hecha de paredes transparentes dentro de la cual se encontraba una atractiva chica vestida con un entallado vestido rojo. Ella era la encargada del registro de los pasajeros para abordar al avión.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Tiene su multipase y boletos?—Preguntó con una sonrisa la chica mirando a Uryu que estaba bastante nervioso por tener que hacerse pasar por ese molesto pelinaranja.

—¿Eh? Ah si. So-soy Kuro…Kurosaki I-Ichigo—Respondió él mostrando su multipase con voz muy nerviosa.

—¿Es usted el señor Kurosaki? ¡Muchas felicidades por haber ganado el premio! Debe sentirse muy feliz ¿No es así?—Dijo la mujer dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa y mirando a Orihime mientras ella jugaba con algunos folletos que se encontraban en el mostrador sin poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y menos tratando de ayudar a Uryu.

—S-si claro. Mu-muchas gracias. ¿Cree que podría darse prisa con eso?—Dijo impaciente Uryu señalando la lista en la que la mujer buscaba sus lugares. De pronto Uryu sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro.

—¡Uf, lo logré! Hola, yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo—Dijo el pelinaranja de forma agitada viendo a la trabajadora con una sonrisa.—¿Sabe? Había bastante tráfico y pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para recoger mi pase así que le pedí a…

—Uryu—Dijo Orihime señalando al joven de gafas.

—Si a Uryu, gracias linda. Le pedí a Uryu que viniera a recogerlo por mí, pero ya que estoy aquí Uryu debe irse. Muchas gracias amigo, ahora… ¡Vete!—Dijo Ichigo tomándolo ahora por el cuello de la camisa y alejándolo del mostrador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Kurosaki? Mi misión es acompañar y proteger a Orihime-sama, así que no te interpongas o si no…

—¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a atacarme, "Kurosaki Ichigo"? No molestes cuatro ojos.—Dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo y mirando a Uryu con enojo. Por su parte, Ishida sabía que no estaba en posición de pelear así que fulminando al pelinaranja con la mirada y viendo por última vez a Orihime se alejó del lugar.

—Muy bien. Kurosaki… ¡Aquí está! Kurosaki Ichigo y…—Dijo mirando a Orihime.

—Ella es mi esposa.

—Kurosaki Orihime multipase—Dijo la joven con una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía la identificación junto a su rostro.

En la entrada del aeropuerto, dos personas caminaban al interior del mismo. Una mujer con una coleta alta, vestida con una minifalda y unos enormes tacones acompañada de un hombre que era idéntico al sujeto que horas antes había sido detenido en el departamento vecino al de Ichigo platicaban en voz baja mientras se dirigían al mostrador.

—¿Recuerdas bien lo que debes hacer? No vayas a arruinarlo todo. ¡Y deja ya de hacer eso!—Dijo la mujer mirando con enojo cómo el sujeto parecía muy enfermo, con la cara verde y de vez en cuando rastros de una máscara hollow aparecían sobre ella.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Te encanta mantener esa fea apariencia humana. Pero no te preocupes no le fallaremos al jefe Yammy.—Dijo el otro llevándose una mano a la boca y mirando seriamente a su compañera.

—Más te vale. Pero eso no sucederá si no puedes hacerles creer que eres ese Kurosaki que se ganó los boletos así que ¡Ya para con eso!—Dijo golpeando la cabeza de su compañero pues esta vez su transformación falló tanto que se pudo apreciar claramente la cara de un hollow.

—Muy bien. Señor y señora Kurosaki.—Dijo la mujer mientras terminaba los registros.

—¡Multipase!—Dijo Orihime una vez más señalando su tarjeta frente a la cara de la empleada.

—Si amor, ella ya conoce el multipase.—Dijo Ichigo restándole importancia.

—¡Mul-ti-pa-se!—Dijo una vez más la chica remarcando cada sílaba.

—¡Basta! Deja-ya-eso.—Continuó Ichigo tomando el dichoso multipase de las manos de la joven que le dirigió una mirada de reproche, al tiempo que la chica detrás del mostrador los miraba confundida y un poco dudosa.

—Ejem. Ya sabe como es esto. La conocí, nos enamoramos y le pedí que nos casáramos. Ahora estamos aquí para festejar. ¡Qué alivio que nos ganamos el premio!—Dijo Ichigo llevándose una mano a la cabeza un poco nervioso de que la mujer pudiera descubrir su farsa.

El enorme y colorido aeropuerto albergaba no solo las terminales y la sala de espera sino múltiples establecimientos en los que la gente podía pasar el rato mientras esperaba para abordar o a que llegara algún conocido; tiendas de ropa o artículos varios, cafeterías, restaurantes y un bar. Justo en ese lugar se encontraba sentado en la barra y con un vaso de sake en la mano un hombre de cabello blanco, rodeado por algunos otros vasos vacíos.

—Sé que no debería preocuparme por ella—Decía el padre Ukitake con las palabras un poco entrecortadas y agitando el vaso en su mano—Es el quinto elemento, el ser supremo después de todo. Pero aun así se ve tan frágil, tan inocente; no debería tener que luchar contra nada. Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe.—Continuó el padre con una sonrisa boba hablando de Orihime como si fuera su hija.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo?—Le preguntó Ukitake a un robot con cabeza cuadrada y un delantal rojo que limpiaba un vaso mientras el hombre terminaba el sake de un solo trago. Ante la pregunta el robot se detuvo y lo miró con los dos focos rojos que debían ser sus ojos muy fijos.—Claro que no. ¿Qué vas a entender tú? ¡Llénalo!—Ordenó el padre mientras el robot acercaba una manguerita al vaso de la cual salió un chorro de la bebida.—¡Y ve trayéndome otro igual!

—¡Que sean dos!—Dijo Uryu mientras le arrebataba el vaso de la boca a Ukitake y se bebía su contenido de un golpe.

—¡Uryu! ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Dónde está Orihime!?—gritó el padre levantándose de su asiento y mirando de forma severa a su protegido.

—Lo lamento padre.—Dijo el chico bajando la mirada y bebiendo, otra vez hasta el fondo, el sake que acababa de servirle el robot.—No se cómo pasó pero ese maldito yankee llegó justo cuando estábamos a punto de registrarnos—continuó apretando los puños al recordar cómo lo había tratado Ichigo y cómo no había podido vengarse de él.—Ahora Orihime-sama debe estar subiendo al avión con él.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!—Gritó enloquecido el padre.—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hice? Esa era mi misión, YO soy el elegido para protegerla ¡No debí dejártelo a ti!—En la cara del padre se apreciaba una mirada desesperada mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Lo si-siento mucho. Le he fallado padre.—Dijo Uryu con una mirada seria y sin mirar al padre a los ojos.

—Olvídalo, ya te dije que fue culpa mía. Toma esto, ya sabes qué hacer.—Dijo Ukitake con mirada seria mientras se quitaba la llave dorada que tenía colgada al cuello y se la extendía a Uryu.

—¡Ay no! Por favor padre. ¡No quiero ir a Egipto!

—Lo siento Uryu, pero debes ir al templo y prepararlo todo para cuando lleguemos. No se cuánto podamos tardarnos en recuperar las espadas así que no podemos perder más el tiempo. Debes hacerlo.

—Pero… ¡Yo puedo pelear y proteger a Orihime-sama!—Gritó Uryu desesperado para evitar ser mandado a Egipto. El padre, que ya le había dado la espalda listo para marcharse, volteó a verlo con una mirada muy seria que rara vez hacía. Uryu lo entendió de inmediato y bajando la mirada terminó.—Lo siento padre. Los encontraré en el templo.

Después de terminar de atender a la pareja ganadora del premio de las croquetas acuario, la mujer del mostrador continuó recibiendo a más pasajeros que se dirigían al Centurion Paradise. Después de algunos minutos, una extraña pareja se detuvo frente a ella con una apariencia sospechosa; el hombre se veía realmente enfermo y la mujer a su lado muy enojada. Con mucho esfuerzo el hombre le habló:

—Ho-hola. Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Ve-vengo a recoger m-mi premio.—Al verlo en ese estado la chica desconfió de ellos y comenzó a hacerles un escaneo para saber qué rayos eran.

—Permítame un segundo, estamos buscando sus asientos.—Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras veía con horror que la cara de un hollow aparecía en su pantalla indicando la verdadera raza del sujeto. En ese momento el tipo perdió por completo el control de su transformación dejando asomar una vez más su rostro. La mujer que lo acompañaba lo miró alarmada y luego volteando a ver a la trabajadora le dijo:

—Lo siento, volvemos en un minuto.—Se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras jalaba del brazo al hollow para alejarlo de ahí. Sin embargo, la chica ya había presionado el botón de emergencia de su escritorio alertando a la policía de los intrusos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Seguramente esa mujer lo vio todo. ¡Ahora tendremos que avisarle al jefe Yammy que fallamos!—Dijo sacando un celular de su falda.

Ichigo y Orihime dejaron la cabina de registro para dirigirse por fin a la zona de abordaje. Ichigo caminaba un poco nervioso junto a la chica que sin previo aviso lo tomó del brazo mirándolo muy sonriente a lo que él no pudo evitar imitarla. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, un par de chicas con el mismo uniforme rojo que la encargada de registrarlos los recibieron muy sonrientes.

—Sus pases por favor.—Ichigo sacó su identificación de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entregó a una de ellas que al verlo de inmediato exclamó:

—¿Es usted Kurosaki Ichigo? ¡Oh por dios! Venga por aquí por favor ¡Él lo está esperando!—Gritó emocionada la mujer jalando a Ichigo del brazo y llevándolo por un pasillo en dirección opuesta a donde se suponía que estaba su cabina en el avión.

—O-oiga espere ¿Qué dem…—Trató de reclamar el pelinaranja pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado.

—Señorita, pase por aquí por favor. La llevaremos a su cabina para que se ponga cómoda.—Dijo amablemente la otra chica dirigiéndose a Orihime mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Como única respuesta mientras se dejaba guiar al interior del avión la chica levantó su identificación y muy seria se dirigió a la mujer:

—¡Multipase!

De vuelta al aeropuerto…

—¡Qué!—Se escuchaba una voz molesta al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo-lo Lamento señor Yammy pe-pero creo que no po-podremos subir al avión.

—¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!—Dijo Yammy golpeando la mesa que tenía enfrente.

—Bu-bueno , lo que sucede es que…—La mujer no pudo continuar porque una voz autoritaria detrás de ella la distrajo por completo.

—Ustedes dos, ¡dejen todo lo que tengan en las manos y levántenlas!—Dijo un oficial apuntándolos con un arma acompañado de otros varios policías. Al ver esto, los hollows, en lugar de hacer lo que les decían sacaron un par de armas y comenzaron a dispararle a los policías. Después de intercambiar algunos disparos la policía por fin envió una pequeña bomba que los lanzó disparados sobre unas mesas que se encontraban en una orilla. Yammy lo escuchó todo a través del celular y con una mirada de fastidio dijo:

—Tsk. Eso me pasa por mandar porquerías. ¡¿Tengo que hacer todo yo?!—Dijo levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba con una mirada furiosa por la incompetencia de sus subordinados.

Ichigo era empujado a través de un largo pasillo con paredes de color amarillo. A cada orilla se encontraba una multitud de chicas ansiosas por ver a alguien mientras sostenían una fotografía y saltaban y gritaban en sus lugares. Ichigo las miraba con horror mientras avanzaba al final del pasillo empujado por la azafata. Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar una risa que odiaba de verdad lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡BUAJAJAJAJA!—Gritó un hombre alto mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho formando una cruz con sus brazos. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado al igual que sus zapatos y una camisa azul rey abierta hasta medio pecho y amarrada con un enorme cinturón con rallas azules, rojas y blancas; sobre ella llevaba una especie de chaqueta negra que sólo cubría sus brazos y terminaba en una capa larga con un adorno de pelo blanco en el cuello. Para completar su extraño atuendo llevaba un sombrero negro como de copa que tenía un exagerado arreglo de los mismos pelos que la capa con una letra "P" roja, unos lentes oscuros y su cabello era estilo rasta.

—¡Bienvenidos al mejor programa de la historia de los programas! ¡Cazador de Espíritus!—Dijo el hombre avanzando unos pasos por el corredor donde varias chicas intentaban tocarlo—¡Los saluda el Primer espiritista del siglo! ¡DON KANONJI!

—A partir de hoy, _brothers and sisters_, estaremos compartiendo en nuestro programa las aventuras del ganador del concurso de croquetas Acuario: ¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO!—Dijo Kanonji elevando un bastón dorado que terminaba en una calavera y que usaba como micrófono con una enorme sonrisa.— ¡Desde aquí puedo sentir el poder de cazador de _Bad spirits_ de este chico! Y chicas debo agregar sólo para ustedes que bien podría ocupar el puesto del atractivo _Karakura orange._

Mientras Kanonji se acercaba a Ichigo este lo miraba fastidiado. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar parado frente al más odioso personaje de la radio. Sin embargo Kanonji parecía no notar esto pues la fila de chicas que esperaban ansiosas que estampara un sello con las iniciales de su nombre _"DK"_ en una foto suya parecía distraerlo. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a Ichigo rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y gritándole al bastón dijo:

—_¡Excelent!_ Por favor amigo, ¡Comparte con nosotros tus primeras palabras!—Kanonji le puso el bastón enfrente a Ichigo que con una mueca simplemente respondió:

—Hola.

—¡Ahhhh!—Gritó el hombre de manera exagerada volteando a ver al público que tenía a sus espaldas que incluía no solo a las fanáticas, sino que ahora se habían unido algunas azafatas y un par de hombres vestidos de forma tan estrafalaria como él que lo seguían a todas partes.—Parece que nuestro aprendiz necesita algo de apoyo. ¡¿Están listos?! En casa también…—Dicho esto todos llevaron sus manos al pecho en forma de cruz y con un gran suspiro comenzaron a reír.

—¡BUAJAJAJAJA!—Dijeron todos frente a Ichigo que los miraba con una vena pulsante en la sien y los ojos entrecerrados.

Mientras la locura dentro del avión continuaba gracias a Don Kanonji, el padre Ukitake aprovechó ese momento para colarse en él. Con mucho cuidado y utilizando una caja de herramientas cercana trepó hasta el sistema de ventilación en donde se acomodó esperando no ser detectado.

—¡Esperemos que eso haya sido suficiente para poner a nuestro amigo Ichigo de buen humor!—Dijo Kanonji guiñándole un ojo a una azafata que caminaba junto a él por un nuevo pasillo. La mujer lo miró emocionada y soltó un largo suspiro al verlo pasar.

—_Tell me my friend_ ¿Te sientes orgulloso de ser el discípulo número uno del Primer espiritista del siglo? —Preguntó Kanonji mirando fijamente a Ichigo y moviendo sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba.

—¡¿Qué rayos!? Yo jamás dije que sería parte de tu show del horror ¡Viejo loco!—Gritó Ichigo al micrófono. Anticipándose a las palabras del joven, Kanonji cortó la transmisión justo a tiempo, logrando que nadie escuchara los insultos de Ichigo.

—_¡Yes!_ Parece que nuestro amigo es muy rudo, justo lo necesario para luchar contra los _bad spirits_… lástima que es tan tímido.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Tal vez las 36 playas, el sol y las celebridades que hay en Centurion Paradise puedan volverlo tan valiente para ser nuestro fiel compañero—Decía kanonji mientras se acercaba a una azafata para alzar su cara de manera seductora con su bastón—Descúbranlo mañana d para ahuyentar a los bad spirits del concierto de la diva Unohana. Recuerden, ¡Los espíritus están siempre con ustedes!¡BUAJAJAJA! —Rio el hombre dando fin a la transmisión de ese día para después mirar a los hombres que estaban detrás de él.

—¿Cómo salió? —Preguntó extendiendo la mano y de inmediato uno de sus asistentes le entregó una botella de agua.

—¡Excelente! ¡Rizado, rizado!—Gritaron los hombres llevándose las manos a las mejillas y presionándolas de forma exagerada. Al escucharlos Kanonji dejó de beber y mirándolos fijamente preguntó:

—¿Rizado cómo qué?

—Como…eh… ¡Como colita de cerdo!—contestaron los hombres. Kanonji se quedó pensando unos segundos con su mentón apoyado en el bastón para luego responder con un tono molesto.

—_Get out, Get out._ Qué esperan inútiles… ¡Largo, fuera de aquí!— Después de eso el hombre giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Ichigo y muy enojado le dijo:

—¿Tienes algún problema _boy_? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Esa no es la actitud que se espera del discípulo número uno del grandiosísimo Don Kanonji. ¿Sabes? Hay gente de todas las edades que confían en mí, niños que saben que soy un _super hero._ Así que… ¿Podrías actuar como el valiente discípulo que se supone que eres mañana en el programa de 5 a 7? Tienes que estar más animado, ¡Me encantaría que demostraras que puedes estar a mi altura! ¿¡Rizado!?—Regañó Kanonji mirando fijamente a Ichigo que durante todo ese rato no movió ni un músculo y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

—Oye ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —Reaccionó al fin Ichigo escoltando a Kanonji a un rincón— Escucha viejo no vine aquí a jugar al cazafantasmas contigo en la radio ¿Escuchas? Así que mañana d tú harás el programa solo ¿¡RIZADO!?— Dijo Ichigo levantando a Don Kanonji del cuello de la camisa.

—Ri- Rizado—Contestó el hombre muy asustado.

En el aeropuerto una voz anunciaba la última llamada para abordar el avión con destino al Centurion Paradise. Sin embargo a Tsukishima, que acababa de entrar pareció no importarle pues continuó caminando con toda la calma del mundo hasta llegar a la cabina de registro. Al llegar ahí se detuvo y con una media sonrisa misteriosa le habló a la chica.

—Buenas tardes señorita. Me gustaría comprar un boleto para el Centurion Paradise.—Dijo el hombre recargando su codo en el mostrador.

—Lo lamento señor pero esos boletos se terminaron desde hace…—La chica se quedó sin palabras al ver lo apuesto que era el hombre frente a ella al tiempo que un intenso color carmín inundaba sus mejillas.—…Mucho.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso. Realmente me gustaría abordar ese avión. ¿No habrá alguna manera?—Dijo Tsukishima cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

—Realmente lo siento señor, pero no la hay.—Dijo la chica llevándose las manos al corazón viéndolo con preocupación.

—¿En serio? Pues yo creo que sí.—Cuando el hombre dijo eso sacó el separador del libro que siempre traía consigo y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca hizo un corte muy pequeño en la mano de la chica que al instante cambió su expresión y con una enorme sonrisa le respondió:

—Permítame un momento señor. Su boleto está saliendo ¿Podría permitirme su multipase por favor?

—Por supuesto linda.—Dijo Tsukishima acariciándole una mejilla a la chica que se sonrojó aún más mientras registraba el boleto. Una vez que logró obtener el pase para abordar, el hombre agradeció con otra sonrisa y se dirigió al interior del avión para cumplir la misión que Ginjo le había otorgado.

XoXoXo

Los minutos que Ichigo había pasado frente a ese odioso de Don Kanonji se le habían hecho una eternidad, sin contar el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado su encuentro con el "primer chiflado del siglo" y sus "rizados" amiguitos. Sin embargo, cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta de su cabina en el avión y vio una cabeza naranja recostada boca abajo con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba olvidó todo y una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro. Cuando entró en el lugar, que consistía en un espacio amplio que parecía una enorme cama para que los pasajeros pudieran descansar durante el viaje pero con un techo lo bastante bajo como para que no se pudieran poner de pie, Orihime lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida mientras le decía:

—¡Hola!

—Hola Orihime. ¿Así que ya hablas japonés?—Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

—¡Si!—Respondió ella moviendo sus piernas de arriba abajo.

—Muy bien. Ahora necesito que pongas mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir.—La expresión del joven se volvió seria al igual que la de Orihime, que logró sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras lo miraba atenta.

—Verás, no estamos de vacaciones. Estoy en una misión muy delicada que involucra la seguridad de todo el mundo. Trabajo para personas muy importantes y si no hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto estarías en graves problemas. ¿Entiendes graves problemas?

—Si. No te preocupes, no daré problemas. Yo el quinto elemento, el ser supremo—Dijo la chica mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho—Yo protejo a tu.—Continuó con una mirada llena de determinación mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Ichigo que se sorprendió al sentir el cálido contacto.

Hasta ese momento Ichigo se había mantenido recostado sobre su lado izquierdo viendo directo a Orihime; sin embargo, ahora se encontraba boca arriba mirando al techo de la cabina con ambas manos debajo de su cabeza. De pronto su visión fue invadida por la cara de la chica que estaba a escasos 5 cm de la suya; Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por la cercanía de la chica que se veía hermosa con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello cayéndole a un costado, además de que sus pequeñas manos descansaban sobre el pecho del joven.

—Pe-pero ¡¿Qué ha-haces Orihime?!—Exclamó el chico nervioso. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo lo tomó totalmente desprevenido: Orihime terminó con el poco espacio que los separaba y de manera tierna unió sus labios con los de Ichigo. Fue un beso suave y cálido que fue para ambos como si el resto del universo dejara de existir y sólo quedaran ellos dos. Con cuidado de no separase Ichigo logró sacar sus manos para llevarlas a la cintura de la chica que abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues no se esperaba ese movimiento. De un momento a otro era ella la que ahora se encontraba debajo del joven que le dijo:

—Creo que no deberías hacer eso sin mi permiso—Dijo de forma pícara mientras le sonreía de lado.—Eres una chica muy mala.—Continuó el chico dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¡Yo no mala!—Dijo la chica enojada haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Ichigo, cosa que la molestó más. Con un aire ofendido y las mejillas infladas giró su rostro hacia la derecha sin mirar al joven intentando alejarse de él, pero hasta entonces se dio cuenta que Ichigo la tenía prisionera sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Repitió el joven mirándola con duda y liberándola del agarre recostándose de nuevo junto a ella. Orihime respiró profundo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

—El otro día leí que cuando un chico y una chica se be-besan, es por que sienten afecto y a-atracción. ¿Tu sientes eso por yo?—Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la pregunta de la chica. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que sentía por ella; definitivamente su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía pero aun no estaba listo para responder. La mirada insistente de Orihime lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle una voz se escuchó dentro de la cabina salvándolo de la situación:

—Se les informa a todos los pasajeros que para su comodidad activaremos el hipersueño. Con esta medida podrán descansar y no notarán la distancia. Se les pide por favor que adopten una postura cómoda. Hipersueño activado en 5… 4…

—¿Escuchaste eso linda? Ven aquí, es hora de que vayamos a dormir y créeme es mejor que nos pongamos cómodos.—Dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Orihime y con el otro la rodeaba por la cintura.

—…3…2…

—Pe-pero Ichigo yo…—La joven comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, por lo que decidió que ya le preguntaría después. Realmente se sentía muy bien de estar entre los brazos de Ichigo y sin pensarlo se acurrucó en su pecho entrando al hipersueño junto al joven.

Mientras todos los pasajeros dormían, los pilotos se preparaban para el despegue; revisando las entradas, las ruedas y que el combustible fuera suficiente para el camino que estaban a punto de recorrer. Cuando todos los reparativos técnicos estuvieron listos, prosiguieron a revisar a los pasajeros:

—El hipersueño ha sido activado en la zona este del avión—Informó una azafata a través de un comunicador que iba directo a la cabina de los pilotos.

—Entendido—Respondió uno de ellos mientras encendía las turbinas.—¿Están listos los pasajeros de la zona oeste?—Preguntó presionando un botón que lo comunicaba directamente con la chica encargada de los pasajeros de la parte oeste.

Sin embargo, la chica no contestó de inmediato. Justo en ese instante se encontraba recargada en un escritorio con las palmas de sus manos sobre él y mirando de manera seductora a una persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Llevando su mano derecha a su cuello y deslizándola por su pecho lentamente su voz se mezcló con un suspiro:

—Oh señor Kanonji ¿No cree que podría estar poseída por algún _bad spirit_? —Dijo inclinándose hacia el frente respirando entrecortadamente.

—Bueno _beautiful lady_, eso sólo lo sabremos con un examen detallado de su cuerpo.—Dijo Kanonji acercándose a ella con un brillo pícaro en sus lentes mientras se despojaba de la capa, dejando al descubierto sus bien trabajados brazos.

—¡Señor Kanonji!—Exclamó la mujer con una risita tonta mientras recibía a Don Kanonji con los brazos abiertos. Justo en ese momento la mujer escuchó al piloto que ya comenzaba a irritarse por la falta de respuesta.

—¿¡Zona oeste me escucha!?

—S-si…¡Oh!... E-es decir si, los pa-pasajeros listos—Logró decir la mujer mientras el espiritista "buscaba" bad spirits en su cuello logrando hacerle cosquillas. Después, llevó sus manos a la cabeza del hombre mientras él continuaba su búsqueda ahora en el pecho de la chica que comenzaba a hacer pequeños ruidos al tiempo que Kanonji buscaba desesperadamente con sus manos la forma de quitarle el corsé a la mujer.

—¡BUAJAJAJA! ¡_Seductive pose number one_!— Gritó Kanonji flexionando la pierna izquierda y estirando la derecha a un costado mientras que con los codos doblados y los puños hacia arriba parecía presumir su musculatura; Después dio una vuelta completa y terminó su pose con una palmada en su trasero—¿Te gusta esto, _pretty lady_?—Dijo alzando las cejas de arriba abajo tomando a la chica por la cintura.

—¡Es excelente!— Exclamó Ginjo complacido girando en su silla para quedar justo frente a la ventana.—Ahora lo único que debes hacer es conseguir el mapa y en cuanto lo tengas esas espadas serán mías.—Dijo Ginjo sonriendo de manera maliciosa con las manos en la espalda.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Ginjo… Oh muchas gracias preciosa.—Dijo Tsukishima dándole un sorbo a la copa recién llenada por una azafata que lo miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

—Por favor Tsukishima, te conozco y sé que esto no debe representar ningún reto para ti. Por cierto, escucho que tienes compañía. ¿Qué tal está el servicio del avión?

—¡IT´S UNBELIEVABLE!—Gritó Kanonji de forma exagerada mientras recorría el muslo de la azafata por debajo de su falda y hundía la cara en su pecho acariciando su piel desnuda.—¡Jamás me había sentido así con una chica viva!—La chica lo miró extrañada ante sus palabras por unos segundos, pero después lo olvidó por completo pues las caricias del hombre iban aumentando de ritmo haciéndola respirar con mayor dificultad.

—¿Cómo te sientes _lady_?—Preguntó Kanonji viéndola a los ojos.

—¡Lista para el despegue!—Anunció el piloto al copiloto y a todos en la cabina.— La nave esta lista para despegar en 5…4…3…2…1

En el preciso instante en que la nave despegó en lo que parecía ser velocidad luz, dentro del cuarto de azafatas de la zona oeste se escuchó un grito de placer proveniente de los dos amantes que se encontraban ahí. Al mismo tiempo una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía tanto en la cara de Ginjo como en la de Tsukishima; el primero se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio imaginándose lo poderoso que sería al conseguir las espadas y todo lo que haría con ese poder. El segundo por su parte, simplemente se dejaba querer por un par de chicas que no paraban de atenderlo como si fuera su dios.

Después de unas horas de vuelo, el avión por fin se encontraba fuera del planeta Centurion esperando la autorización para entrar. Mientras esto sucedía, una voz femenina anunciaba que estaban a punto de aterrizar:

—_Se les informa a todos nuestros apreciables pasajeros que el vuelo ha terminado. Poco a poco saldrán del hipersueño para bajar de la nave. Las condiciones climáticas son favorables, 30° C. y un día soleado. ¡Les agradecemos su preferencia y que tengan unas buenas vacaciones!_

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ichigo recobró poco a poco la conciencia. De inmediato y por instinto, tanteó el espacio a su lado esperando sentir a Orihime pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Apresurado abrió los ojos y confirmó que la chica había desaparecido. Tallándose la cara con las manos para despertar por completo abrió la puerta de la cabina y salió decidido a encontrarla.

Orihime caminaba junto a un mar de gente hacia el interior del hotel que los recibía con una verdadera fiesta: Unos hombres con una especie de falda larga los recibían tocando melodías estilo hawaiano con un ukulele; chicas con faldas de hojas bailaban al ritmo de esta música mientras las edecanes del hotel le entregaban collares de flores a cada persona. Una vez que una de esas chicas le colocó el collar a Orihime con una enorme y cálida sonrisa que la pelinaranja devolvió tímidamente por fin logró entrar al vestíbulo del hotel. Definitivamente el lugar era impresionante: tenía unas enormes escaleras al centro cubiertas con una alfombra roja y dorada que conducían a las habitaciones, a cada lado de ellas se encontraba un pilar estilo barroco y del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro.

Un poco después de que Orihime hubiera ingresado al hotel Ichigo pasaba por la misma fiesta de bienvenida, sólo que él la disfrutó menos pues iba totalmente distraído intentando localizar la cabeza naranja de la joven. Por ello cuando dos chicas le pusieron un collar de flores cada una y le plantaron sendos besos en cada mejilla el joven no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa y sonrojarse hasta las orejas para seguir avanzando.

Dentro del avión, el personal de la aerolínea hacía una última ronda para asegurarse de que todos los pasajeros hubieran bajado. Al parecer todo estaba en orden cuando el piloto detectó una señal en el monitor proveniente de los ductos de ventilación.

—¿Qué pasó, encontraste algo?—Le preguntó su compañero acercándose a él.

—Parece que hay parásitos en la ventilación. Creo que podemos manejarlos.—Dijo tomando algo que parecía ser un extinguidor pero de color blanco. Acto seguido su compañero presionó un botón en el tablero de mando y la rejilla de ventilación se abrió dejando caer varias mangueras y al padre Ukitake que se quedó colgando de cabeza frente a los hombres.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

—Jeje. ¿Ya llegamos?—Preguntó Ukitake con una sonrisa y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Si.—Dijo el piloto mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¡Genial!—exclamó el peliblanco estirando sus brazos hacia abajo.

Después de pasar por la colorida recepción y sin poder encontrar a Orihime, Ichigo fue conducido por una de las edecanes hasta su habitación. El lugar era muy amplio y con paredes tapizadas de azul, también tenía un candelabro pero mucho más pequeño que el del lobby. La cama era tamaño King size y estaba cubierta por un edredón azul; cerca del baño se encontraba un biombo dorado al lado de un tocador.

—Aquí tiene las llaves de la habitación señor Kurosaki. Nuestro hotel cuenta con 15 piscinas, de las cuales dos son estilo aguas termales, además hay con 400 playas abiertas hasta las cinco. Contamos con bares, restaurantes, sala de juegos…—La mujer continuó parloteando pero Ichigo no la escuchaba pues su atención se desvió a un folleto que estaba en una cómoda junto al teléfono.

—Disculpe, ¿La Diva ya llegó?—Interrumpió Ichigo mirando el folleto que anunciaba la presentación de la Diva Unohana.—¿Cree que todavía podría conseguir un boleto para el concierto? Es que soy su admirador y me encantaría poder verla.

—Oh señor Kurosaki, ese no es problema. ¡Usted ya tiene un asiento reservado en 1ª Fila junto al gran Don Kanonji!—Gritó emocionada la mujer—¡Qué suerte tiene! Sentarse junto al señor Kanonji es mi sueño, es que es tan sensual.—Continuó la mujer suspirando a lo que Ichigo respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de la más pura repulsión al pensar en Kanonji y su "sensualidad."

—En fin, aquí está su pase para la ópera.

—Gracias. Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde podría conseguir un traje?—Dijo Ichigo señalando la playera blanca que traía. En ese instante la mujer se dirigió a una de las paredes de la habitación y como si abriera una puerta, una fila de trajes de varios colores y tipos aparecieron frente a ella perfectamente limpios y arreglados. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco y simplemente dijo:—Vaya ¡Gracias!

—No es nada. ¡Que se divierta! Disfrute sus vacaciones señor Kurosaki.—Dijo la chica para finalmente salir de la habitación del joven dejándolo solo. En ese momento el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar e Ichigo lo miró extrañado.—¿Quién podrá ser?—Al levantar el teléfono una dramática voz lo recibió:

—¡Mamá! Mira lo que tengo que hacer porque el malagradecido de nuestro hijo me dejó tirado como si fuera fruta podrida.

—¿Papá?

—¡Nada de papá!—Exclamó Isshin sollozando—¡Si fueras mi hijo no permitirías que estuviera pidiendo aventón para llegar al Centurion Paradise!

—¿¡Que estás haciendo qué!?—Dijo Ichigo divertido con la imagen de su padre pidiendo un aventón interespacial.

—¡No te burles de mi! ¡Yo debería estar ahí y no tú! Este cuerpo escultural necesita un bronceado y descanso embellecedor, Dios sabe que el trabajo está acabando con mi belleza natural ¡Y a ti no te importa!

—¡¿Belleza natural?! ¡Jajaja! Lo siento viejo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—¡Malagradecido! Ya verás cuando llegue allá jovencito. —Dicho esto Isshin colgó el teléfono dejando a Ichigo sorprendido y divertido.

XoXoXo

En otra parte del hotel un chico de cabello castaño se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo mientras veía como un grupo de hombres transportaban varias maletas a una de las habitaciones más lujosas y exclusivas del hotel, que sería ocupada por la Diva Unohana.

—Buenas tardes señora Diva, yo estaré para su servicio lo que se ofrezca… lo que usted ofrezca… lo que… ¡Ah!—Gritó el chico golpeándose contra la pared. En ese instante una bella mujer de estatura media con un largo vestido azul rey de corte sirena y una chalina azul clara cubriendo sus hombros apareció frente a él; pero lo que llamaba la atención era su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza al frente de su cuello y que llegaba hasta su estómago.

—¡Ho-hola, señora diva! Me-me Lla-mo A-asano Keigo y estaré a sus-sus… ¡Qué cabello!—Exclamó Keigo por lo bajo mientras la mujer miraba hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo. Con una sonrisa cálida miró a su acompañante, una chica muy alta y de corto cabello gris que con una sola mirada comprendió a la diva.

Mientras Keigo ordenaba que metieran las maletas de la Diva a la habitación y supervisaba que ella estuviera cómoda la chica se acercó hacia donde había señalado Unohana y recargándose en la pared comenzó a hablar.

—Soy Isane Kotetsu. Unohana-san quiere que sepa que se alegra mucho de verla aquí. Le dará lo que vino a buscar después del concierto. Espérela ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—Respondió Orihime mientras Isane se alejaba dejando a la chica para que esperara por el mapa de las espadas y así completar su misión.

XoXoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado la elección de personajes, sobre todo la de Kanonji. Créanme que me costó muchísimo trabajo dar con él, hasta mis amigas sufrieron conmigo u.u Sé que si bien no es exactamente igual al personaje de Ruby Rhod creo que su personalidad se presta para fastidiar a Ichigo jeje *u*. Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado la escena IchiHime, porque la verdad es que a mi me emocionó mucho escribirla.**

**Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza. Cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**¡Mil gracias y dejen reviews please!**

**Besos! ^o^**


	5. Hora de pelar

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que no me odien por tardarme tanto, pero ahhh! Es que la escuela me está acabando u.u y bueno, con lo de la otra historia pues también me atrasé un poquito. Pero he aquí este capítulo que debo decir es de mis favoritos. Ojalá les guste.**

**Agradecimientos: Mil gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, de verdad que me siento muy mal por haberles quedado mal, pero sus comentarios me hacen echarle ganas para sacar el capítulo. ¡Gracias! **

******* Greisfer Lehnsher Tan-tan: Maestra… ¡No por favor! No me haga eso, ¡Please! ToT Ya sentía el laser de su sable en mi cuello! Jajaja XD Me alegra mucho que le haya gustado la elección de Kanonji y le agradezco mil su apoyo a mi fic. Le aseguro que aunque me tarde, no dejaré esta historia incompleta. ¡Jamás le haría eso! Espero que disfrute el capitulo. ^o^**

***Aiko1991: Ah! Aiko-chan, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Te debo la parte "sexy" pero al final tendrás tu recompensa jejeje. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, por ahí esta un regalito que ojalá sea de tu agrado! *u***

***Orox Inoshuke: Oh Orox-kun, ¡Tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz! Te agradezco infinitamente el apoyo a mi historia. Espero contar contigo en mis otros fics o/o Jaja tienes razón, suena a Donkey Kong. Ojalá te guste este capitulo y discúlpame por la tardanza. Trataré de actualizar más pronto.**

***De tin Marin09: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad me dio mucho gusto saber que la elección de personajes te gustó. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que este capitulote lo compense un poco. *u* Por cierto… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien *u***

***Adriana: Bueno Adriana-chan, si ese beso te gustó… ya veremos que te parece este capítulo. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y pues si, ese es el papel de Kanonji, fastidiar al pobre de Ichigo jeje. ¡Mil gracias por el review y espero tu opinión!**

***Some no mai: Como lo prometí, ¡Aquí tienes el capítulo! Lamento mucho haber abandonado esta historia, pero ya tenía más avance de la otra y no quería que se me olvidara jeje. Tienes razón, no es del estilo sex simbol, pero de que tiene lo suyito lo tiene jajaja XD De nada, aquí hay otro regalo por haberme tardado. ¡Disfrútalo!**

***Annyelyca: ¡Qué bien Annyelyca-chan! (discúlpame, creo que he estado escribiendo tu nombre mal todo este tiempo o/o) ¿Verdad que está bella la película? También yo amo a Ruby y por eso me costó tanto trabajo elegir al personaje… Bueno, ahora ya sabes de qué va la historia, ¡ojalá te gusten los cambios que le voy a hacer! Mil gracias por tu apoyo.**

***Nypsy: ¡Yay! No sabes qué feliz me hizo saber que te gustó la elección de personajes! Eso me preocupaba un poco u.u Bueno, en este capítulo aparecerá un poco más Keigo, espero que sea de tu agrado y sobre el Ichihime… ya me dirás qué te parece. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

***Mell-Dragneell15: Amiga, ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó esa parte! A mi también se me hizo muy graciosa. Por cierto… ¡Lo logré! Es viernes y ya está! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado**

**XoXoXoXo**

—¡Ho-hola, señora diva! Me-me Lla-mo A-asano Keigo y estaré a sus-sus… ¡Qué cabello!—Exclamó Keigo por lo bajo mientras la mujer miraba hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo. Con una sonrisa cálida miró a su acompañante, una chica muy alta y de corto cabello gris que con una sola mirada comprendió a la diva.

Mientras Keigo ordenaba que metieran las maletas de la Diva a la habitación y supervisaba que ella estuviera cómoda, la chica se acercó hacia donde había señalado Unohana y recargándose en la pared comenzó a hablar.

—Soy Isane Kotetsu. Unohana-san quiere que sepa que se alegra mucho de verla aquí. Le dará lo que vino a buscar después del concierto. Espérela ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—Respondió Orihime mientras Isane se alejaba dejando a la chica para que esperara por el mapa de las espadas y así completar su misión.

La noche había llegado y el hotel Centurion estaba más animado que nunca. Gente muy importante iba y venía del lobby a la sala de conciertos vestida de manera elegante y a veces estrafalaria; joyas de grandes tamaños, peinados altos, esmóquines negros, zapatos de tacón y vestidos con muchos brillos eran la constante entre los asistentes al concierto de la Diva Unohana. Por esta misma razón el hotel había establecido medidas de máxima seguridad y una de ellas incluía rodear el Centurion con un poderoso escudo.

—_Buenas noches damas y caballeros que nos acompañan en su estación de radio favorita, la casa de Don Kanonji…_—El Primer Ministro estaba sentado en su escritorio escuchando atento la transmisión del programa de Kanonji para saber cómo iba la misión de Ichigo. A él se unió el Capitán Kyoraku que venía con su habitual sonrisa y una botella de sake en una mano y una bolsa de frituras en la otra. Cuando el mandatario le dirigió una mirada de reproche él sólo respondió:

—¿Qué? Es para disfrutar mejor las aventuras de nuestro amigo y el concierto de esa hermosa diva.— Habló con una gran sonrisa. Cuando el Ministro estaba a punto de regañarlo la voz del radio lo interrumpió.

—_A partir de ahora y durante dos horas estaremos escuchando a Kurosaki Ichigo desde el Centurion…_

—¡Paradise!—Gritó Don Kanonji haciendo su grandiosa entrada a la sala de conciertos del magnífico hotel, vestido con un traje de gala completamente negro pero con los puños de la camisa, el cinturón y el sombrero dorados y el interior de su capa era rojo.—¡A partir de ahora estarán escuchando al primer y más grandioso espiritista del siglo por dos horas acompañado de nuestro afortunado discípulo: _¡Karakura Orange!_ Además también nos acompañará el gerente de este hotel súper rizado y la sexy señorita croquetas acuario ¡Para disfrutar del exclusivo concierto de la Diva Unohana!—Gritó Kanonji estirando los brazos al aire y después tomando la mano de una hermosa muchacha morena que vestía un estrafalario vestido morado y un peinado muy alto.

—¿Habrá algún _Bad spirit _por aquí?—preguntó el hombre mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y giraba de un lado a otro como buscando uno.—Espero que no porque esto está lleno de celebridades; príncipes, princesas, reyes, actores y muchos más… Veamos que tan animados están: _¡¿Ready people?!—_Gritó elevando una vez más los brazos para llamar la atención de los presentes que de inmediato voltearon a verlo.

Por su parte Ichigo, que hasta ese momento había evitado interactuar con Kanonji y sólo lo seguía pensó que al menos toda esa gente "importante" tendría sentido común e ignorarían al chiflado ese… pero estaba en un error.

—¡Buajajajaja!—Gritó hasta la última persona en la sala; con todo y sus finos vestidos y caros peinados todos hicieron la maldita risita. El joven los miró boquiabierto, ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba con esa gente!? En la oficina del Primer Ministro también se podía oír una risa proveniente del Capitán Kyoraku quien recibió la misma cara de desaprobación que la gente del hotel.

—¡_Amaaaaazing!_—Gritó Kanonji—Dime _Boy_ ¿Eso ha subido tus ánimos de cazador?—Preguntó dirigiendo el micrófono/bastón a Ichigo que exasperado respondió:

—¡Claro que no!—Las palabras del joven fueron malinterpretadas por el espiritista, que ignorando la cara de repulsión del pelinaranja le rodeó los hombros con el brazo comenzando a caminar moviendo su enorme capa rojinegra.

—¡Ah! Eso debe ser porque estás ansioso de entrar a la que parece ser _The best_ sala de conciertos del universo. Es enorme y muy lujosa; _but don't_ _worry_ _my friends, _pronto descubriremos los misterios que guarda este lugar y los espíritus que encierra. Pero ahora ¡A disfrutar de los vivos!—Dijo Kanonji lanzándole un guiño a una mujer con un vistoso atuendo negro brillante y un pronunciado escote en la espalda.

—¿Quién no querría disfrutar a la princesa Aasiyah de Magnolia?—Le dijo a Ichigo en voz baja dándole un codazo mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas mirándolo; Ichigo repitió la expresión de asco de hace un rato. Ignorando la expresión del joven, Kanonji lo condujo hasta sus asientos en primera fila y hablando de nuevo al bastón dijo:

—Ahora escuchemos a nuestro amigo Ichigo con el consejo del día de hoy para enfrentar _Bad spirits. _Dime _Boy _¿Qué debemos hacer en caso de encontrar uno?—Preguntó apuntando el bastón directo a la cara de Ichigo

—¿Gritar asustado?—Respondió el muchacho sin la más mínima señal de interés en continuar con el jueguito ese del discípulo y tomando asiento. Kanonji lo miró incrédulo y furioso por la respuesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a contestar eso, él que se suponía era su discípulo número uno? Después de unos segundos el espiritista fulminó al joven con la mirada y apagó el micrófono de forma violenta.

—¡Champaña!—Gritó dándole la espalda a Ichigo.—¡_Fast, fast! _¡Necesito un trago!—Pero nadie atendió su llamado, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aun más.

Cerca de Kanonji se encontraba un mesero alto y de tez bronceada vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro; traía una bandeja con un par de copas de champaña. Al notarlo el espiritista se le quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos esperando que lo viera y le diera la bebida, pero dado que el hombre estaba de espaldas eso jamás pasó. Con enojo caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar detrás del mesero y después de darle unas palmadas en el hombro para llamar su atención comenzó a gritarle:

—¡Oye tú! ¿A caso estás sordo? ¡Llevo horas pidiendo una bebida y tu ahí parado sin hacer nada! ¡_I am a_ _super hero, _no debería esperar!

—Lo lamento señor—Dijo el hombre con expresión tranquila ofreciéndole una copa.

—¡Dame eso!— El espiritista arrebató la copa de la mano del mesero y al ver que no se iba dijo:—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡_Get out, get out!—_En ese momento una persona del staff le recordó que sólo había apagado su micrófono, pero como todavía estaba enojado con Ichigo y con el mesero inepto no podía regresar al aire. Así que cuando el hombre le preguntó que qué debían hacer él simplemente dijo desesperado: —¡A comerciales, a comerciales!

En ese instante, Kanonji perdió por completo de vista al mesero, que caminaba entre las personas ignorando sus llamados y peticiones. Con una expresión concentrada atravesó el mar de gente y entró por la puerta que conducía al salón anexo de la sala de ópera. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y mirando al grupo de hollows encabezados por Yammy que esperaban ansiosos la señal para actuar simplemente dijo:

—Ya es hora.

En el escenario, las magníficas cortinas rojas que hasta hace un momento se encontraban cerradas dejaron ver a una mujer de mediana estatura y largo cabello negro. Sin duda era la Diva Unohana, que en cuanto pisó el lugar enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco tipo sirena strapless hizo callar a la multitud que de inmediato tomaron sus asientos mirándola maravillados.

Sin nadie más que ella en el escenario, la diva hizo sonar su potente y hermosa voz al compás de una suave y tranquila melodía que llenó con su aire melancólico la atmósfera del salón. Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho al oír la canción y en su cara se podía ver una expresión de tristeza y angustia que era compartida por todos los espectadores. En la mente del pelinaranja sólo había una persona: Orihime. A pesar de que él sabía que ella no estaba en peligro sintió una enorme necesidad de verla para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Pero ahora su misión era lo más importante y no podía abandonarla.

Mientras la suave melodía seguía sonando y la Diva llenaba con su sola presencia el escenario, Orihime esperaba en el mismo lugar en el que se había encontrado con Isane Kotetsu unos minutos atrás. Aunque no estuviera ahí para verla, el mismo sentimiento que llenaba al público de la ópera comenzaba a inundarla; instintivamente llevó sus manos al pecho dejándose llevar por la música.

Al otro lado del hotel, que era como una inmensa nave espacial en medio del cosmos, en la cabina de mando el comandante se había tomado unos minutos para oír la presentación de la Diva. Estaba tan concentrado y emocionado en la canción que no notó que uno de sus oficiales llevaba varios minutos llamándolo.

—¡Comandante!

—¿¡Qué sucede oficial!?—Respondió fastidiado el hombre.

—Ha-hay una nave que pide permiso para en-entrar. Dice que necesita reparaciones.—Dijo nervioso el hombre al ver la reacción de su comandante.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero sólo por una hora… ¿Qué espera? ¡Largo! ¡Déjeme disfrutar del concierto!

Afuera de la enorme nave, una de tamaño mucho más pequeño esperaba paciente a que le permitieran la entrada. En su interior se encontraba Ginjo con la cara ansiosa de poder obtener el mapa y encontrar a Tsukishima y darle su merecido por estar jugando al seductor. De pronto una voz resonó en toda la cabina:

—Señor, el permiso ha sido concedido por una hora. Adelante.—Al mismo tiempo, las puertas de un enorme hangar se abrieron para dejarlo pasar. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que respondía:

—Eso es más que suficiente.

La melodía que acompañaba el canto de Unohana todavía sonaba suave, pero la voz de la mujer se intensificaba con cada nota y un ambiente de desolación y desesperación llenaba la sala. Dentro de la habitación de la Diva, su representante, un tipo alto con cabello rubio y gafas negras vestido con un traje del mismo color, disfrutaba de un whisky mientras esperaba a que la presentación terminara. Sin embargo, su felicidad y su vida se vieron interrumpidas cuando un grupo de hollows armados con unas enormes pistolas entraron a la habitación y sin previo aviso le dispararon. El grupo de hollows comenzó a revolver la habitación en busca del mapa; cuando se aseguraron de que en la sala principal no había nada pasaron al enorme armario donde la asistente Kotetsu aguardaba a la Diva.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¡Esperen! ¿¡Qué están haciendo!?—Al ver que sacaban la ropa y accesorios de su jefa, Isane intentó detenerlos, pero uno de los hollows la golpeó en el rostro haciendo que se estrellara contra el tocador, quitándola de su camino.

Orihime, que seguía esperando a que la Diva regresara vio cómo los hollows destruían la habitación. Al verlos hacer eso, el recuerdo de cómo atacaron y destruyeron la nave en la que viajaba a la Tierra y casi la totalidad de su cuerpo invadió su mente, haciendo que una furia que no había sentido nunca llenara hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

En el escenario, Unohana se llevaba las manos al corazón con expresión de dolor como si supiera lo que le ocurría a sus empleados. Ichigo la escuchaba atento mirándola a los ojos. De pronto la guapa mujer dirigió su mirada al joven como si sus palabras estuvieran específicamente dirigidas a él, haciéndolo sentir un tanto incómodo y nervioso. En ese momento Unohana detuvo su canto y la melodía paró. Después de unos segundos una música más rítmica comenzó junto con un llamativo juego de luces que iluminaban a la Diva, que acompañaba con sus movimientos y su voz la nueva fase de la presentación.

Mientras todos disfrutaban del nuevo ritmo de la canción, Orihime no pudo contenerse y guiada por un sentimiento de ira entró a la habitación al tiempo que uno de los hollows encontraba la caja del mapa. Sorprendidos por la llegada de la joven y subestimándola por su frágil apariencia, cerraron filas a su alrededor esperando intimidarla apuntándola con sus armas. Orihime le dirigió una mirada seria al hollow frente a ella y con un ágil movimiento le pateó la mano desviando el curso de su arma, que terminó disparándole a uno de sus compañeros; luego la joven giró sobre su eje estampando su pie en la cara del mismo sujeto dejándolo fuera de combate.

A su espalda, otro hollow intentó atacarla, pero ella simplemente envolvió su puño izquierdo con la mano derecha y le dio un codazo en el estómago para luego agacharse y son sus palmas en el suelo dio una patada baja para tirarlo al piso. Un hollow de tamaño más grande que el resto aprovechó este momento y la tomó del tobillo elevándola del suelo. Sin perder su expresión seria, la pelinaranja utilizó su pierna libre para darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza; de inmediato el hollow la soltó y cayendo con un giro en el aire, la chica le dio una lluvia de puños en el estómago para rematarlo con un derechazo en la cara.

Detrás de ese hollow venían otros dos dispuestos a atacarla, pero ella dio un salto y sosteniéndose de uno de los tubos de energía en el techo para tomar impulso, se columpió hacia atrás para patear con fuerza las caras de sus enemigos. El hollow que minutos antes se encontraba disfrazado de mesero, vio la situación en la que se encontraba y decidió que lo mejor era huir dejando incluso la caja del mapa en la habitación.

Con la rítmica interpretación de Unohana y su potente voz de fondo, Orihime continuó enfrentándose a los hollows que contra atacaron a la chica disparando sus armas. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, la pelinaranja jamás perdió la concentración; dándole la espalda a sus atacantes, corrió un par de metros y poniendo sus manos en el piso para impulsarse dio una pirueta con las piernas elevadas, un giro hacia atrás y uno hacia el frente para terminar su rutina perfecta sin ningún rasguño y viendo a sus adversarios. La chica sonrió satisfecha por su hazaña y feliz de saber que todas esas películas de artes marciales habían servido de algo. Con esa mínima distracción el hollow frente a ella aprovechó para apuntarla directo al pecho y cundo intentó disparar su arma no funcionó. Orihime que se había asustado un poco miró desafiante al sujeto y con una media sonrisa lo incitó a acercarse para pelear con sus puños.

El sujeto no se dejó intimidar y deshaciéndose de su arma abrió la boca profiriendo un sonoro rugido mientras que una intensa energía roja comenzaba a salir de su boca. Sin más anuncio, disparó su ataque contra Orihime que con un movimiento de su mano derecha hizo aparecer frente a ella un escudo dorado que la protegió del ataque, al tiempo que lo eliminaba por completo. El hollow corrió hacia ella y con la palma extendida intentó golpearla en la mejilla derecha, pero la joven lo bloqueo con su antebrazo al igual que el golpe dirigido a su cara que detuvo con su palma izquierda. El hollow no podía creer la fuerza que esa pequeña mujer poseía y aprovechándose de esto Orihime le dio una buena dosis de cachetadas que lo dejaron aturdido. Cuando estaba a punto de acabarlo, un último enemigo apareció para atacarla por detrás pensando que ella no lo había visto, pero aprovechando la posición en la que estaban, la chica tomó impulso para golpear al que estaba enfrente pero al último minuto dio media vuelta golpeando a ambos con cada puño terminando así su batalla al mismo tiempo que la diva terminaba su presentación.

Ichigo se levantó a aplaudir a la diva igual que el resto de los espectadores. Kanonji, que no se quería quedar atrás comenzó a chiflar y aplaudir de manera escandalosa:

—_¡Beautiful, my beautiful lady! _Con esa voz hasta los _Bad spirits _ se vuelven buenos.—El griterío provocado por el hombre comenzaba a fastidiar a Ichigo, quien estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, sobre todo cuando lo vio hacer la pose de su maldita risa.

—¡Buaj…!—Pero Kanonji no pudo terminar porque Unohana lo miró con una leve sonrisa y una extraña expresión que la hacía ver aterradora, lo que ocasionó que todos en la primera fila se estremecieran con temor. De inmediato el espiritista interrumpió el escándalo y aclarándose la garganta simplemente dijo:

—_Ladies and gentlemen, _este fue el concierto de la Diva Unohana desde el Centurion Paradise.—Con un tono anormalmente serio en él.

Al ver al grupo de hollows inconscientes en el piso, Orihime se sacudió las manos satisfecha y luego las llevó a su cadera orgullosa de su victoria. Después de unos instantes notó una gran caja dorada sobre el tocador. Con una sonrisa de alivio la tomó entre sus manos y cuando se disponía a salir un hombre alto y vestido de traje se lo impidió.

El hollow/mesero que había huido de Orihime se encontró de nuevo con Yammy y sus compañeros que lo vieron llegar muy agitado.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Dónde está el mapa?—Preguntó su líder impaciente.

—Lo siento señor. Fue una emboscada.—mintió el tipo para no ser castigado por haberse dejado intimidar por una sola mujer y además de todo haber dejado el mapa.

—Ya veo. Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.—Terminó Yammy levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Muy bien hecho muñeca! Gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio por mí. Yo no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor.— Dijo Ginjo con una mano detrás de su espalda y con la otra tomando la barbilla de Orihime. La chica le lanzó una mirada enojada y con una sacudida se soltó del agarre y se alejó del tipo un par de pasos aun mirándolo a los ojos. Ginjo le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—El juego terminó jovencita… Entrégame el mapa.—Su expresión cambió a una amenazante dejando a la vista la enorme Fullbringer que traía en la mano detrás de su espalda. Orihime lo miró nerviosa buscando una forma de escapar; al verse encerrada, sin previo aviso lanzó la caja a las manos de Ginjo que la atrapó apenas mientras ella saltó hacia el ducto de ventilación para escapar. De inmediato Ginjo recobró el control y comenzó a dispararle al ducto acorralando a la chica que desesperada y asustada esquivaba a penas los disparos.

En la cabina de mando, los hollows entraron armados detrás de Yammy, que con una expresión amenazante y una actitud altanera quitó al piloto de un golpe que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de él. Ante la mirada asustada del resto de la tripulación y del Padre Ukitake que se encontraba detenido y esposado por colarse al hotel, el sujeto simplemente dijo:

—Tomaré el control de la nave. ¡Tú!—Gritó señalando a uno de sus hollows menos ineptos.—¡Estas a cargo!—Dicho esto abandonó la sala. El padre veía todo muy asustado mientras levantaba las manos como se lo habían ordenado.

En el salón de ópera, la gente seguía aclamando a la Diva Unohana que había vuelto a aparecer en el escenario para agradecerles. Por ello, cuando se escuchó el primer disparo proveniente de un arma hollow todas las personas entraron en pánico. Después de ese primer disparo una lluvia de balas comenzó a llegar de todas partes, alcanzando una de ellas el hombro izquierdo de Unohana, cerca de su corazón. De inmediato Ichigo reaccionó deteniendo la caída de la Diva bajándola del escenario para recostarla en el piso frente a un incrédulo Don Kanonji.

—Basta ya de esconderse preciosa, no tienes a dónde ir.— Decía Ginjo mientras seguía disparándole a Orihime cuyo espacio de escape se había reducido a un pequeño lugar en el ducto. Cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y muy asustada, al chica terminó en posición fetal. Al ver que Orihime ya no se movía, Ginjo tomó la caja del mapa y con una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la habitación para ver cómo la gente corría desesperada.

—Hagámoslos correr con provecho.—Dijo mientras colocaba una bomba en la pared de la habitación marcando veinte minutos en el cronómetro que de inmediato comenzó a avanzar.

En su oficina, el Primer Ministro escuchaba atento las crónicas de Don Kanonji sobre lo sucedido, con una expresión molesta por tener que depender de ese escandaloso sujeto para estar al tanto de la misión.

—_Ladies and Gentlemen, _les habla su espiritista favorito. No sé qué está ocurriendo en el hotel, pero no se preocupen, yo los rescataré a todos de este grupo de _Bad spirits, _sólo necesito saber de qué clase son. Son feos_, _altos, usan extrañas máscaras, lanzan rugidos a diestra y siniestra y… ¡Apestan!

—Hollows—Dijo Kyoraku muy quitado de la pena comiendo frituras.

Al parecer la Diva perdía la conciencia por lo que a Ichigo no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¡Oiga, oiga Unohana-san! Quédese conmigo.—Decía el muchacho tratando de parar la hemorragia de la Diva. La mujer reaccionó y el joven continuó hablando:— Escuche, estoy aquí para protegerla. El gobierno me envió…

—_¡Destructive pose 5!—_Gritó Kanonji apuntando su bastón a un par de hollows frente a él. Cuando estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque, una ráfaga de balas pasó rozándolo. Con destreza esquivó los disparos pero de inmediato volvió a su escondite junto a Ichigo, respirando entrecortadamente.

—No quise llevarme toda la diversión—Dijo como si se hubiera deshecho de muchos. El pelinaranja sólo giró los ojos y lo ignoró.

—De-debes llevar-le las espa-padas—Dijo Unohana con dificultad tomando la mano de Ichigo para llamar su atención.

—¿A quién?

—Al quinto elemento. El ser supre-premo enviado a la Tierra para protegerla.

—¿Orihime?

—Así es. Pero es más frágil de lo que parece. Ne-necesita tu ayuda y tu amor… o ella dejará de existir.

—¿Qué dijo? E-eso no puede ser.—Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír esas palabras.

—Ayuda… por favor… alguien…—Decía Orihime con unas gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y una expresión desolada mientras seguía atrapada en el ducto de ventilación.

—¡Espere, espere! ¡No se muera!—Gritó Ichigo agitando un poco a Unohana para que reaccionara.—¡El mapa! Debe decirme dónde está.

—El ma-mapa…

Ginjo caminaba decidido mientras abordaba su nave. Tan pronto estuvo dentro, ésta despegó saliendo del hotel.

—No cabe duda. Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo.—El hombre llevó la caja del mapa a una mesa mientras se servía una copa de vino para festejar su "victoria". Después de darle un buen trago a la bebida levantó la tapa de la caja y una risa histérica salió de sus labios. Después de unos segundos la copa en su mano se hizo añicos por la fuerza de su agarre y azotando la tapa dijo con expresión furiosa:

—No está aquí.

—¡Unohana-san! El mapa, ¿Dónde está?

—Mi voz… Escucha mi voz.—Dijo la Diva llevándose una mano a la garganta, antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dijo?!—Preguntó desesperado Ichigo pero ya no obtuvo respuesta.

—O-oye _Boy, _no quisiera interrumpirte pero ¡A-ahí vienen! ¡Ahí vienen, has algo! Es tu deber como mi discípulo protegerme…—En ese momento un hollow apareció detrás de Ichigo apuntándolo directo a la cabeza con su arma. Al ver esto, Kanonji se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y dijo descaradamente:—¡No vengo con él!

Ichigo puso cara de fastidio y con un rápido movimiento derribó al hollow quitándole la pistola; en el suelo, ahora el hollow era el encañonado.

—¡Que molestia! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Tsk. Oye Kanonji, sujeta esto ¿Quieres?—Le dijo al espiritista pasándole el arma que seguía apuntando a la cabeza del hollow.

—O-oye _b-boy, _¿Qué se supo-po-ne que debo hacer con esto?—Dijo el hombre mientras la pistola le temblaba en la mano.

—Si se mueve lo matas.

—Yo… no me siento bien con esto. Lidiar con _Bad spirits _es una cosa pero acabar con una cosa, una cosa… viva no es lo mío.

—Ella dijo: "escucha mi voz." ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué tuvo que usar una maldita metáfora?

—¿Y si no es una metáfora? ¿Y si se refería al lugar de donde sale la voz?

—¿De donde sale la voz? ¿La voz? ¡La voz! ¡Viejo eres un genio! ¡El mapa está en su garganta!

—¡Ja, _I knew it!—_Dijo haciendo más presión sobre la cabeza bajo la pistola.—Bueno _boy, _yo no soy partidario de la sangre, pero si lo necesitas, en mi bolsillo traigo una navaja.

—¿¡De qué rayos hablas, viejo chiflado!?

—Esta en su garganta ¿No? ¿Cómo piensas sacarlo de ahí si no la abres?—Al oír esto, una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien del pelinaranja y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y fuerza de voluntad decidió ignorar el comentario.

Después de unos segundos notó que la mano de la Diva seguía descansando en su garganta y con cuidado la apartó junto con su gran cabello dejando al descubierto una hermosa cadena de la cual colgaba una especie de esfera del tamaño de una pelota de golf de color azul tornasolado. Ichigo la tomó con duda y en cuanto la tocó comenzó a emitir un débil brillo.

—Aprecio tu preocupación Kanonji, pero eso no fue necesario.—Dijo mirando fascinado el mapa. En ese momento pequeños pétalos comenzaron a surgir del cuerpo de la Diva hasta que al fin desapareció. Ichigo y Kanonji no daban crédito a lo que veían, sin embargo, el pelinaranja sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder así que usando un tono de voz urgente habló:

—¡Kanonji!

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué hice?… ¿¡Qué hice!?—Exclamó asustado el espiritista. Cuando Ichigo llamó su atención se asustó por estar distraído y jaló el gatillo matando al hollow.—¿Crees que se recupere? Por favor señor hollow no se vuelva un _bad spirit, _odiaría tener que matarlo de nuevo…—Dijo con una expresión dramática. En ese momento escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y cuando se asomó para ver qué era, descubrió a un nuevo grupo de hollows acercándose a ellos.

—Bien _Karakura Orange, _no es hora de llorar por el té derramado. ¡A luchar!—Dijo cambiando su expresión. Ichigo lo ignoró y con cara de fastidio lo jaló de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Ves esto viejo?—Dijo mostrándole el collar.— Cuídalo con tu vida o serás tú el que tendrá que preocuparse de no ser un _Bad spirit. _¿¡Rizado!?

—Ri-rizado.

—¿Qué significa todo esto Capitán Kyoraku? ¿¡Esa es su idea de operación discreta!?—Reclamó el Primer Ministro levantándose de su asiento para encarar a Kyoraku que para variar estaba sentado en una silla como si nada.

—Tranquilícese señor. Conozco a ese chico, sé que arreglará las cosas.

Después de entregarle el mapa a Kanonji, Ichigo se levantó de su escondite y sin previo aviso disparó al grupo de hollows que revisaban el lugar. Con una patada abrió la puerta del salón de ópera y una vez que estuvo afuera puso su arma frente a él de forma amenazante. Para ese momento su elegante traje estaba en muy mal estado, pues había utilizado las mangas de su camisa para intentar detener la hemorragia de la Diva, por lo que sus fuertes y bien trabajados brazos quedaban al descubierto.

En el casino, un nuevo grupo de hollows armados con pistolas más potentes que disparaban pequeños misiles ya lo aguardaban.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren…—En ese momento el primer disparo apareció y el muchacho se precipitó al balcón para huir de él. Sin pensar en las consecuencias fue a caer en una mesa de billar en el piso de abajo; de inmediato reaccionó y se fue a esconder detrás de la barra del bar.

Unos minutos después, Don Kanonji salió de la sala de ópera gateando para no ser detectado con el mapa colgando de su cuello.

—_¡Oh my God! _Amigos, nuestro discípulo número está en problemas. Intentaré acercarme más y veré si necesita mi ayuda.—Dijo descaradamente con un tono que demostraba todo menos su intensión de ayudar a Ichigo.

En ese instante los hollows le dispararon al escondite de Ichigo que sin armas para defenderse no tuvo otro remedio más que salir de ahí con las manos en alto.

—¡Esperen, esperen! Tranquilos, tienen a la persona equivocada. ¡No estoy armado! ¿Lo ven?—Dijo levantando sus manos sobre la cabeza. El hollow más próximo a él se le acercó para verificar lo que le decía.

—Yo… yo sólo estoy de vacaciones con mi esposa. Por favor, no dispare.—En ese momento el tipo del arma se detuvo sobre una tabla que estaba tirada sobre un banco quedando a desnivel. En ese instante volteó a ver a Kanonji haciéndole señas con la mano para que se alejara.

—Amigos, parece que _Karakura Orange _intenta comunicarse con su querido maestro por medio de un código. ¿Qué querrá…?—Sin esperar a que Kanonji demostrara que lo había entendido, Ichigo saltó sobre el extremo elevado de la tabla provocando que el hollow saliera disparado al piso de arriba. Su cabeza fue lo único que sobresalió justo frente a la cara del espiritista que estaba pecho tierra.

—Creo que los juzgué mal. ¡Si son _bad spirits!—_ En cuanto vio al sujeto, Kanonji comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza con su bastón. Sin posibilidad de liberarse el hollow comenzó a disparar su arma, derribando a la mayoría de sus compañeros de la planta baja. Ichigo aprovechó esto y tomó el arma de un sujeto caído.

—_Boy… ¡Boy, _creo que necesito tu ayuda por aquí!—Un nuevo grupo de atacantes apareció en el piso de arriba. Kanonji seguía en la misma posición y no tenía posibilidad de escapar. Viendo todo esto, Ichigo sólo encontró una solución.

—¡No te muevas viejo!—Acto seguido comenzó a disparar al concreto trazando un círculo alrededor de Kanonji, que cayó a los pies de Ichigo causando un gran estruendo.

—Cuenta hasta diez.

—¿Qué?—El espiritista vio como Ichigo activaba una pequeña bomba de mano y la lanzaba al piso de arriba.

—No hay tiempo de explicar. ¡Corre!—El pelinaranja condujo a Kanonji debajo de un carrito de bebidas y comenzó a moverse para alejarse de la próxima explosión.

—¿O-oye eso, eso era una bomba?

—¡Demonios, te dije que contaras!

—_O-ne… Tw-o… three… four, five, six… _¡Ah!... _seven, eight, ¡Nineeeee!—_Pero la cuenta de Kanonji no terminó porque la bomba explotó haciendo volar toda clase de escombros hacia ellos. El hombre, que ya se sentía alcanzado por las llamas comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!—Ichigo salió de su refugio improvisado.—¡Ahhhhhhh!—Se sacudió su de por sí rebelde cabello naranja.—¡Ahhhhhh!—Miró a su alrededor—¡Ahhh!— Y por fin el hombre caza espíritus dejó de gritar. Una vez que estuvieron fuera el pelinaranja simplemente dijo:

—Diez.

A pesar del caos reinante en el hotel, Ginjo dirigió su nave de regreso esperando esta vez si encontrar el mapa y a Tsukishima. Ese tipo le debía muchas explicaciones.

—Ya nos veremos Tsukishima. Más te vale tener una buena explicación.

Ichigo y Don Kanonji corrían entre la multitud a través de un pasillo sin una dirección fija.

—Hey_ Boy _¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

—El cuarto de control.—En ese momento, un par de oficiales salieron expulsados de una habitación cercana estrellándose en el muro contrario.—Creo que es ahí.

—Oye tú ¿Estas a cargo?

—¿Eh? Ah s-si, soy el encargado pero…—El encargado observó a Ichigo y su llamativo cabello naranja y sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera visto a un héroe.—… ¡I-chi-gooooooo!—Gritó lanzándose a los brazos del pelinaranja, que con mucha destreza lo golpeó dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

—Ve-veo que me reconociste.

—Keigo.—Ichigo lo miró sin una pizca de felicidad, cosa contraria en Keigo.

—¡Oh hace siglos que no te veía! ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos todos juntos al karaoke en la preparatoria?—Dijo con nostalgia.

—Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo de recordar los años maravillosos así que dime ¿Cuántos son?

—Y-yo no… tal vez 10 ó bueno…

—Yo los contaré, déjame.—Ichigo se asomó dentro del cuarto y cuando regresó dijo:— Siete izquierda, cinco derecha.—Con un movimiento sacó un arma de la cintura de su pantalón y sin más disparó al interior. De nuevo se asomó:— Cuatro derecha, dos izquierda. ¿Saben qué? Tenemos que deshacernos del líder. Los hollows no pelean sin su líder.

En el interior de la cabina de mando el líder hollow tenía una pistola apuntando directo a la cabeza del Padre Ukitake. Irritado por el ataque a sus compañeros advirtió a los atacantes:

—¡Un disparo más y los rehenes se mueren!

—Cre-creo que ese es el líder amigo.

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo exasperado Ichigo mirando a Kanonji y a Keigo que se habían juntado para fastidiarlo.

—¡Envíen a alguien a negociar!—Gritó el líder del otro lado del muro.

—¡Oh Ichigo! ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo jamás he negociado… ¡No quiero morir, ayúdame por favor! Sabes que lo mío no son las peleas, yo sólo quería un trabajo tranquilo. ¡I-chiii-goooo!—Una vez más el joven se lanzó hacia Ichigo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. A sus espaldas una voz terminó con el espectáculo:

—Tranquilo_ Little boy, _Don Kanonji, el primer espiritista del siglo está aquí para salvarte.—El hombre se paró de forma decidida frente a la puerta con su bastón en mano y un brillo especial en sus lentes oscuros. Ichigo lo miró incrédulo y con una ceja levantada al tiempo que el hombre se metía al cuarto.

Ichigo de cruzó de brazos y con la misma expresión en su cara esperó pacientemente a que algo sucediera. Después de unos segundos se escucharon disparos y gritos que alarmaron a Keigo pero que no provocaron nada en el pelinaranja.

—Está bien, chico. Demuestra que eres mi discípulo número uno ¡Ve adentro!—Dijo Kanonji muy agitado y con las manos en el pecho. Su sombrero había desaparecido y una expresión de terror surcaba su cara.

—¿Terminaste? Bien. Voy a entrar.—Con unos cuantos pasos el pelinaranja entró a la habitación, apuntó su arma y sin decir palabra mató al líder con un disparo en la cabeza. El Padre Ukitake, que seguía de rehén en los brazos del ahora fallecido sintió que también él moría.

—¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendió a negociar?—Dijo Keigo maravillado con la hazaña de su amigo.

—Hmp. ¿Qué no es obvio _Little boy? _Por supuesto que lo aprendió de mi, su venerado maestro.—Keigo lo miró arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

—Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Quién lo habrá enseñado?—Dijo furioso el Primer Ministro viendo directo al Capitán Kyoraku.

—¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó el Capitán sorprendido.—¿¡Quién se cree ese espiritista de pacotilla!? ¡Fui yo quién le enseñó todo lo que sabe!

—¡Eso no es para sentirse orgulloso!—exclamó el Primer Ministro.

—Ejem. Lo siento señor.—Dijo Kyoraku recuperando la compostura.—Pero sí fui yo.—repitió en voz baja.

En el lobby, todos los vacacionistas se encontraban aturdidos por lo sucedido o siendo atendidos por alguna herida. En este último caso se encontraba Don Kanonji, quien era curado por un sujeto vestido de azul, al parecer un paramédico del hotel. Su herida consistía en un pequeño rasguño en el brazo izquierdo, pero el hombre se quejaba como si fuera la gran herida de guerra.

—Damas y Caballeros, Don Kanonji está vivo después de enfrentar a cientos de _bad spirits._—En ese instante, el paramédico aplicó alcohol en la herida, lo que provocó que el lesionado gritara como si lo estuvieran lastimando en vez de curarlo. —¿Qué te sucede? ¡Eso me dolió!—regañó golpeando en la cabeza al pobre sujeto con su bastón.

Ukitake observaba el lugar de la batalla con asombro, pues nada quedaba del lujoso hotel al que todos habían llegado. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Ichigo observando fijamente el tablero de las cámaras de seguridad. Torpemente se acercó a él y con expresión amable le habló:

—Vaya, ¡Eso fue genial!—Dijo simulando un disparo en su frente. Ichigo sólo le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Mira hijo, sé que debes estar muy molesto por lo que hice, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por una noble causa.

—Si, si ya sé. Salvar al mundo ¿No? Pero ahora nada de esa basura me importa. Lo único que quiero es salvar a Orihime.

—¿Está en problemas?—Dijo el padre mirando con preocupación a Ichigo.

—¿Está bromeando verdad? ¿Cuándo NO está en problemas? Es mi deber protegerla. No quiero que nada le suceda. No podría soportarlo.—Dijo con determinación.

—Ichigo…—Dijo Ukitake mirándolo con suavidad. En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Ichigo y señalando una de las cámaras dijo:

—¿Qué es ahí?

—Creo que es el cuarto de la Diva.

Kurosaki salió corriendo en la dirección de la habitación de Unohana y cuando entró vio todo desordenado lo que le dio muy mala espina.

—¿Orihime? Orihime ¿Estas aquí?— Ichigo buscaba a la joven por todas partes, pero nada, hasta que frente a él vio una mano colgando de la ventilación y supo que era ella.

—Espera un momento. Te sacaré de ahí.—Dijo mientras envolvía la delicada mano de Orihime entre las suyas de manera suave. De prisa se dirigió hacia un piano y empujándolo hasta quedar bajo el ducto se subió; con mucho cuidado tomó a Orihime entre sus brazos sacándola de ahí. Despacio la recostó sobre el piano y alejó unos cuantos mechones de su cara para despejarla. La chica tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Tranquila Orihime, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?—Dijo mirándola preocupado. Acto seguido besó con ternura su frente para tratar de despertarla. Al parecer el beso funcionó porque Orihime abrió sus bonitos ojos grises mirando a Ichigo entre lágrimas de felicidad por verlo a su lado, aferrándose a su camisa para que no la soltara.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. No te dejaré, te lo prometo. Ya tengo el mapa, todo estará bien—Dijo para tranquilizarla mientras revisaba que no tuviera alguna herida de gravedad, más allá de los golpes y rasguños.

Don Kanonji llegó corriendo a la habitación para saber qué pasaba con su preciado discípulo. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar, algo en el muro llamó su atención. Se quedó mirando fijamente el cronómetro pegado en la pared y un terrible presentimiento comenzó a surgir en su interior. Segundos después el Padre Ukitake apareció y con temor le preguntó:

—O-oiga _my friend, _eso es… eso… eso es…—Ukitake se quedó mirando fijamente la pared y con los ojos muy abiertos dijo:

—Si. Eso creo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Eso no puede ser! Si fuera una bomba, ya nos habríamos enterado. Quizá usted no lo sepa, porque parece que vive en una cueva en medio de la nada.—Dijo mirando la ropa del Padre.—Pero estos súper rizados hoteles tiene alarmas súper rizadas… ¡Que avisan si hay una bomba!—Gritó perdiendo todo rastro de cordura. En ese instante una alarma comenzó a sonar acompañada de una voz femenina que decía:

—_A todos nuestros pasajeros se les informa que el hotel debe ser evacuado inmediatamente debido a una amenaza explosiva. Diríjanse al hangar para abordar una de las naves de emergencia. Repito, el hotel debe ser evacuado de inmediato._

—_¿_Oíste eso _Boy_? ¿Vas a desactivarla verdad?—Ichigo dirigió sus ojos chocolate a la bomba y segundos después el Padre, Kanonji, Ichigo y Orihime, que iba en sus brazos, corrían desesperadamente para salir del hotel. Al tiempo que ellos salían, Ginjo entraba por otra puerta dispuesto a cumplir su cometido.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hangar, todas las naves se habían ido, dejándolos sin una posibilidad de escapar.

—¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡No podemos permitir que la suprema muera en este lugar! ¡Ella es nuestra salvación!—Dijo histérico Ukitake viendo que no había forma de salir de ahí. En ese momento una mano se posó en su hombro como dándole tranquilidad.

—Cálmese _Old man. _Yo tengo la solución.—Le dijo Kanonji con una sonrisa tratándolo como si fuera más viejo que él. En ese instante sacó unas llaves y al presionar un botón, una nave de tamaño grande entró por el hangar con una enorme "K" en la parte delantera.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!—Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

—¡Ahhhh! Pues eso _Boy, _ es… _¡El Kanonjimóvil!_—Dijo el sujeto con una expresión de satisfacción.

—¿¡Por qué rayos no dijo nada antes!?—Reclamó Ukitake perdiendo la compostura.

—Bueno, para mi comodidad siempre hay una nave esperando afuera de donde yo esté, sólo que… Yo no sé conducirla. Siempre lo hacen esos inútiles de mis asistentes pero los muy cobardes se han ido y bueno…

—Olvídalo ya. ¡Suban!—Ordenó Ichigo.

Al fin, Ginjo llegó frente a la bomba que había activado casi 20 minutos antes. Con mucho cuidado y un leve sudor en su frente procedió a apagarla. Una vez que lo logró soltó un suspiro y una voz detrás de él le dijo:

—¡Uf Ginjo! Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo…

—¡Tsukishima! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? Después de que yo tuve que venir a hacer tu trabajo mientras tú te divertías ¿No?

—Tranquilo Ginjo. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Una vez dentro del Kanonjimóvil, Ichigo dejó a Orihime en un elegante sofá cama que había ahí.

—¡Póngale el cinturón de seguridad!—Ordenó al Padre mientras se dirigía a la cabina de control. Una vez que estuvo ahí Kanonji le preguntó:

—_Boy, _¿Sabes conducir esta cosa?

—Es igual que mi taxi, viejo. Igual que el taxi.— Ichigo encendió la nave mientras veía todo el tablero buscando similitudes con las de su auto.

—Pe-pero ¿Y cómo vas a abrir la puerta?—Ichigo sacó el disparador de la nave y lanzó un misil a la puerta del hangar que voló en mil pedazos permitiéndoles salir.

—Agárrate fuerte Kanonji. No tenemos tiempo que perder.—Dicho esto, Ichigo activó la velocidad máxima de la nave para alejarse lo más posible del avión. Al parecer Kanonji no entendió pues en ese mismo instante fue a parar al otro lado de la cabina estrellándose con la pared.

—Te lo dije. Justo como mi taxi.

—_Ladies and Gentlemen, _son las siete pm, estas fueron las noticas desde el Centurion Paradise. Los veré mañana con una nueva aventura caza espíritus. Fin de la transmisión.—Dijo Kanonji apagando al fin su bastón y dejándose caer en una enorme silla de terciopelo rojo.

—Señor, se ha confirmado que el Mayor Kurosaki ha conseguido el mapa y se dirige al primer templo.—Dijo Kyoraku palmeando la espalda del Primer Ministro.

—¡Excelente! Estamos salvados.—Dijo el hombre dejándose caer en su silla y pasando por alto el atrevimiento de su Capitán.

Una vez que se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos del hotel, Ichigo estabilizó la velocidad de la nave. Kanonji se encontraba tomando una siesta y el Padre Ukitake examinaba con detenimiento el mapa para saber cómo usarlo.

Ichigo se encontraba al lado de Orihime con un botiquín de primeros auxilios listo para curar sus heridas. Con cuidado tomó una gasa y comenzó a limpiar sus lesiones con mucho cuidado. Orihime lo observó con unos ojos de "perrito sin dueño" a lo que Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Unohana-san dijo que debo cuidarte.—Orihime desvió la mirada hacia la pared.—¿Qué sucede?

—Los humanos actúan extraño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Dijo mientras aplicaba un poco de alcohol en un algodón.

—Todo lo que crean, todo lo que hacen, es para destruirse. Para ganar poder sobre los otros sin importar a quién lastimen.

—Lo sé. Se llama naturaleza humana. ¿Lo aprendiste en el diccionario?

—No. Pero aun no termino. Estoy en la "V"

—¿En serio? Hay muchas buenas palabras con "V"—Dijo mientras aplicaba el alcohol en las heridas.

—¿Ah si? Co-como cuá-les—Dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor al contacto con el alcohol.

—Mmmm. Valiente—Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la herida de su brazo derecho para calmar el dolor —Vulnerable—Ahora le dio uno en un raspón en la mano izquierda—Voluntad—Esta vez fue la mejilla izquierda—Visión…

—¿Visión?—Preguntó incrédula la joven, que se sonrojaba un poco más con cada beso.

—Si, visión. Si no existiera, no podría mirarte.—Dijo sonriendo para depositar un último beso en la ceja izquierda de la joven.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—Preguntó Ichigo acariciando su cabeza con ternura.—Es el método más efectivo que conozco para curar heridas. Mi madre solía ponerlo en práctica cuando era pequeño.

—Creo que si… Aunque hay un lugar que todavía me duele.—Dijo la chica con voz triste y mirada inocente.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí.—Dijo señalando sus labios. Ichigo sonrió al ver el lugar y fingiendo sorpresa dijo:

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Vamos a ver.—Siguiendo los deseos de la chica y los de su corazón, se inclinó un poco más para al fin, unir sus labios. El beso comenzó como un mero roce, pero Ichigo estaba empezando a hacerlo más intenso hasta que un sonido los interrumpió.

—Ejem. Lamento mucho interrumpir pero necesito saber cómo abrir el mapa, pequeña. El tiempo se nos termina y necesitamos conseguir las espadas.—Ichigo se separó de Orihime un poco apenado por ser descubierto de esa manera y dándole la mano la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Puedo verlo?—Dijo Orihime estirando sus manos hacia el padre, que le entregó la esfera. En cuanto entró en contacto con Orihime, su tatuaje en forma de flor azul comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que el mapa; una intensa luz surgió de la esfera y una proyección de un lugar apareció frente a sus ojos.

—¿Así que eso fue lo que hiciste, Tsukishima?

—Si, usando tu más reciente invento en su nave, el rastreador sónico, sabremos a dónde se dirigen.—Dijo Tsukishima sonriendo complacido.—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Si no se nos van a escapar.

—Tranquilo. Ahora que podemos saber a dónde van en cualquier momento ¿Cuál es la prisa? No tenemos por qué ensuciarnos las manos. Dejemos que ellos se encarguen de recolectar las espadas por nosotros y después las recogemos. ¿Qué te parece?—Comentó Kugo con las manos en la espalda viendo cómo se alejaba la nave de Ichigo.

—Típico de ti. Espera, sé a dónde se dirigen…—Dijo escuchando atento el transmisor que lo comunicaba con el rastreador sónico.

Ichigo, el Padre y Orihime miraron sorprendidos la forma del mapa. A pesar de que era una proyección se podían apreciar todos los lugares a detalle. Mirando detenidamente, Orihime y Ukitake abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ves lo que yo veo pequeña? El lugar en donde se encuentran los templos y las espadas es…

—Así que se dirigen a la Sociedad de Almas. Ya veo. —Dijo Ginjo mirando al espacio desde el hotel con una sonrisa.

XoXoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que estuvo muy largo y lo siento mucho, pero bueno; tomémoslo como disculpa porque me tardé mucho jeje *o* Ojalá les haya gustado y espero que no se molesten porque seguí prácticamente la línea de la película al pie de la letra, pero creo que esta es la mejor parte, la más cómica y a la que le podía hacer menos cambios, además de que es mi favorita. Aun así espero que la hayan disfrutado, traté de hacerla lo mejor posible para todos ustedes. Aprovecho para decirles, como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el final, que a partir del próximo capítulo, ahora sí, vendrán los cambios de los que les hable desde el principio. Ojalá sean de su agrado. *u***

**Mil gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Prometo no tardarme tanto. De nuevo les agradezco y espero sus reviews ¡Please!**

**¡Besos! *u***


	6. El Templo del Aire

**¡Hola Chicos! De verdad siento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar, pero estoy en la etapa final del semestre y los trabajos y exámenes me tienen prisionera. Aun así, me di un tiempito para escribir este capítulo que espero, de todo corazón, sea de su agrado. *u***

**Agradecimientos: ¡Millones de gracias a todos ustedes adorados lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, poner en alerta o en favoritos este mi humilde trabajo! Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a querer seguir. ¡Arigatou!**

***hisis-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el romance, espero que lo que hay en este capítulo también sea se tu agrado. Y por Kanonji, ahhh… así es él. XD**

***Some no mai: ¡Nena! Mil perdones por la tardanza u.u espero que este capítulo compense el tiempo. Te comprendo, yo también quiero un Kurosaki-kun así *q* De verdad, no sabes como aprecio tu apoyo a esta y mis otras historias. ¡Disfruta el capitulo!**

***Orox-Inoshuke: Orox-kun, creo que te tomé la palabra y me tardé, espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena. Mil gracias por el apoyo a mi historia y espero que así siga hasta el final, con todo y los cambios. Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo ¿Vale?**

***Hibari LoL: Ahh! Te aseguro que en algún momento habrá mucho más que besos! Muajajaja pero por ahora eso es lo que hay *u* Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia y bueno qué te digo, yo amo con todo el corazón la película y el IchiHime.**

***Mell Dragneell15: Amiga no te preocupes, tú puedes pasarte cuando quieras y puedas, yo sé que cuento con tu apoyo. Ojalá este capítulo te guste con todo y los cambios. Gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras. Sabes que yo espero *u***

***Adriana: ¡Muchas gracias por tu palabras Adriana-chan! Mira que yo dije que este capítulo sería de 4000 palabras máximo y otra vez me salió gigante. Espero que ahora que es un capítulo totalmente mío pueda contar con tu agrado y tu apoyo. ¡Espero tus comentarios! **

***asdsasd: ¡Por su puesto que lo termino! Quizá me tarde, pero de que lo acabo, lo acabo *u* Y por lo del final, no te preocupes, que ese no lo cambio por nada! Pero bueno, estos cambios se me ocurrieron desde el inicio y bueno, quise probar, sólo espero que mis experimentos les gusten. Gracias por apoyarme! **

***Annyelyca: ¡Nunca Annyelyca-chan! Jamás le pondría algo feo a una de mis más fieles lectoras! Bueno, al fin sabrás como son las cosas, espero no decepcionarte! Gracias por tu apoyo! Ojalá también te guste lo que hacen Ichi y Hime *u***

***De tin Marin09: ¡Wow! Gracias por tus halagos, ¡No creí que te fuera a gustar tanto Kanonji! Mil gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic y espero que este capítulo te guste también. Al fin le hice los cambios esperando con todo el corazón que les gusten.**

***Orihi-chan: ¡Gracias, mil gracias por tus palabras! Me hace muy feliz saber que al menos pasaste un buen rato leyendo (o eso espero, en verdad ^u^) Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que los personajes que van a ir uniéndose te gusten también.**

***Nypsy: ¡Siii! Esa fue mi intención, no hacerlos esperar para el amor! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado. Por los cambios, espero de verdad que sean de tu agrado y por supuesto, cualquier cosa que quieras decir, yo espero ansiosa. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

**De nuevo mil Gracias a todos y sin más los dejo comenzar *o***

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado.**

**XoXoXo**

Ichigo, el Padre y Orihime miraron sorprendidos la forma del mapa. A pesar de que era una proyección se podían apreciar todos los lugares a detalle. Mirando detenidamente, Orihime y Ukitake abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ves lo que yo veo pequeña? El lugar en donde se encuentran los templos y las espadas es…

—Así que se dirigen a la Sociedad de Almas. Ya veo. —Dijo Ginjo mirando al espacio desde el hotel con una sonrisa.

XoXoXo

En la oficina del Primer Ministro, la fiesta continuaba; botellas de Champán fueron abiertas, caras felices se veían por todos lados y abrazos de alivio se repartían entre todos. Incluso el mandatario se veía realmente alegre mientras abrazaba con gusto al capitán Kyoraku.

—Tenía razón Capitán ¡Ese chico lo logró!

—¡Se lo dije señor! Kurosaki Ichigo es uno de mis mejores hombres.

Mientras esto sucedía en el centro de la oficina, en la parte trasera un joven de baja estatura y eterna cara asustada miraba con terror la enorme pantalla frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa Yamada? ¿No piensas venir a festejar? —Un oficial se acercó al muchacho al ver que seguía pegado a la pantalla, sin embargo, el joven pareció no escucharlo pues no se movió ni un milímetro y en cambio un sudor frío recorrió su nuca.

—¡Oye Yamada! ¿Eres sordo? — Su oficial le habló irritado agitando una mano frente a la cara del joven quien sólo pudo señalar la pantalla.

—¡Santo Dios! —Fue lo único que dijo el hombre que ahora tenía la misma expresión aterrada. Después de unos segundos al fin reaccionó:

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Kyoraku!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?

—Se-señor mi-mire esa… esa… esa cosa… esa cosa no…—Tartamudeó el hombre

—¿Qué le pasa? —En ese instante Kyoraku volteó a ver la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Sin dudarlo presionó un botón rojo en el tablero de mando y una alarma comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Qué está pasando Capitán Kyoraku? —Habló el Primer Ministro. —¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? ¡Y en pleno festejo!

—Ojalá fuera una broma—Dijo señalando la pantalla.

—¿Qué-qué significa esto?

—Significa que ese enorme asteroide o lo que sea no se ha destruido; y no sólo eso, ahora su tamaño casi se ha duplicado ¡Y viene directo a la Tierra! —Dijo el pequeño Yamada con el horror reflejado en la voz.

—No puede ser—Dijo el Primer Ministro antes de dejarse caer en su silla. Por un momento el hombre perdió el control de sí mismo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos permitió que el miedo lo invadiera. A su alrededor podía escuchar las voces aterradas de todos los presentes haciéndolo entrar en razón.

—Capitán Kyoraku, llame a Kurosaki Ichigo. Necesito hablar con él.

XoXoXoXo

—¿Ves lo que yo veo pequeña? —Preguntó el padre Ukitake mientras veía con asombro el mapa frente a él.

—Si—Respondió Orihime igualmente sorprendida—Es la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿La Sociedad de Almas? —Repitió Ichigo entrando bruscamente a la conversación molesto por ser excluido—¿El lugar donde viven los Shinigamis?

—Así es—Confirmó Ukitake—Pero nunca pensé que los templos estuvieran ahí.

—Pues a mi me parece muy lógico ¿Ellos son los guardianes, no? —Dijo Ichigo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bueno si, pero sería demasiado elemental. Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa… No será nada fácil obtener las espadas.

—Tonterías— Dijo el joven levantándose de su silla para ver mejor el mapa—Además, yo creo que su mapa esta roto. Todo ese trabajo por nada.

—¿Roto? ¿Por qué roto? —Preguntó Orihime mirándolo con esa enorme duda en sus ojos.

—Verás Orihime, usualmente un mapa muestra el sitio al que quieres llegar y yo no veo nada especial aquí. Es sólo una enorme fotografía holográfica.

La chica se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de Ichigo viendo fijamente el mapa. Después de un hondo suspiro, Orihime llevó su pequeña mano al edificio en el centro de la imagen; de inmediato una brillante luz lo cubrió y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, cuatro enormes puntos rojos, que parpadeaban lentamente, aparecieron en cada punto cardinal. Orihime volteó para mirar a Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa sólo para él y con los ojos iluminados le preguntó:

—¿Así mejor?

Al ver la sonrisa de la pelinaranja, Ichigo dejó su actitud fastidiosa; con media sonrisa y llevando su mano tiernamente a la cabeza de la chica le respondió:

—Si, muchas gracias preciosa.

El padre Ukitake se quedó mirando el intercambio de tiernas miradas y gestos afectuosos entre los pelinaranjas; realmente se sentía feliz por Orihime, sin embargo, también le preocupaba el enorme lazo que se estaba formando entre ellos. La misión de Orihime pronto terminaría y ella tendría que volver a dormir hasta el momento en que su presencia fuera necesaria.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir esas dichosas espadas? —Preguntó Ichigo mirando ahora a Ukitake. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de responder, el sonido de un teléfono y la voz que lo contestaba los distrajo por completo.

—¡Ahh! ¿Quién demonios osa despertarme de mi sueño embellecedor? —Exclamó furioso Kanonji, que hasta ese momento había estado dormido. Como el timbre no paraba de sonar el espiritista no tuvo más remedio que responder.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ho-hola se-señor. Quisiera… quisiera hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo por-por favor. —Se escuchó una nerviosa voz al otro lado.

—Pues lo lamento pero ¡Tú no vas a hablar con nadie _Friend_! Además ¿Cómo conseguiste el _Super private number _de mi Kanonjimóvil? ¡Contesta!

—Lo-lo lamento mu-mucho, pe-pero el Primer Mini…

—¡No me interesa! —Lo interrumpió el hombre cada vez más furioso. En ese momento una nueva y más autoritaria voz se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

—¡¿Cómo que no quiere?! Esa no es una petición ¡Es una orden!... ¡Dame eso! —Alguien arrebató el teléfono al primer interlocutor de Kanonji y con furia ordenó:

—¡Quiero hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo ahora!

—Lo siento _New friend _pero como ya le dije a tu compañero, hasta que no me digan cómo consiguieron el número de mi Kanonjimóvil no van a hablar con nadie. Es la seguridad del héroe del universo de lo que estamos hablando. —Un hondo suspiro proveniente del interlocutor se escuchó.

—¿¡Héroe del universo!? Escúchame bien Kanonji, habla el Primer Ministro y si no hablo en este instante con Kurosaki Ichigo ¡Me aseguraré de que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del sol! ¿Entendido?

—Cla-claro señor, se lo comunico… ¡_Boy! _Te llaman—Ichigo llegó para tomar la llamada. Dirigiéndole una mirada de repulsión a Kanonji al fin contestó.

—¿Diga?

—Kurosaki Ichigo…¡Estamos en graves problemas! —Gritó desesperado el hombre.

—Cálmese ¿Quiere? ¿Qué está pasando?

—El asteroide ese ¡Ha duplicado su tamaño y viene directo a la Tierra! —El Mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué pasa Ichigo? —Preguntó Ukitake.

—¿Es algo malo _Boy_? —Dijo Kanonji.

—¿Estas bien Ichigo? —Habló Orihime.

De un momento a otro, sus compañeros de viaje lo rodearon lanzando preguntas curiosas que no le permitían escuchar bien, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de eso?

—No lo sé. Cinco horas y media, tal vez seis…

—¡Seis horas con cuatro minutos exactamente! —Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos en la oficina del mandatario. Ichigo se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Es algo muy malo? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Di algo! — Las preguntas de sus acompañantes eran tantas y tan seguidas que él ya no sabía quien le hablaba; fastidiado activó la video llamada y al instante una imagen holográfica del Primer Ministro apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Felices? ¡Ahora déjenme escuchar! —Exclamó molesto. De inmediato Ukitake, Kanonji y Orihime guardaron silencio.

—¡Esto no puede ser! ¿No se supone que salvarían al mundo? —Gritó histérico el Premier.

—¡Es lo que estamos haciendo!

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué esa cosa sigue creciendo si ya tienen el dichoso mapa? —Al escuchar esas palabras la paciencia del pelinaranja se acabó y cuando estaba a punto de replicar alguien se le adelantó.

—¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Que sólo con tocar el mapa el mal iba a desaparecer como por arte de magia? ¡Qué tontería!

—Bueno no, pero yo pensé que al menos se detendría o algo…

—El mapa no es para eso. Necesitamos las espadas, así que por favor pare de lloriquear y deje de hacernos perder el tiempo si quiere salvarse. —Todos los presentes, incluyendo a los de la oficina, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que quien había respondido de esa forma tan ruda era el padre Ukitake. El peliblanco había terminado su regaño al Primer Ministro con los ojos cerrados en expresión ofendida y los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Al notar que nadie hablaba, el padre abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros mirándolo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? — Preguntó inocentemente.

—Vaya Mayor Kurosaki, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con usted ha echado a perder a nuestro amigo Ukitake. —Ichigo estaba a punto de refutar pero después de pensarlo unos segundos consideró que el Capitán tenía razón; incluso él se había sorprendido de escuchar al padre, pero ahora no había tiempo para esto.

—Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Seis horas y…

—¡Cinco horas cincuenta y nueve minutos!

—¿Ya escuchó? Cinco horas cincuenta y nueve.

—Bueno señor, lo llamo en seis horas. —Dicho esto, el pelinaranja colgó el teléfono mirando a sus acompañantes con expresión preocupada.

—Bien, ya escucharon. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para recuperar las espadas?

—Bueno, lo que sé es que las espadas están dentro de los templos, custodiadas por los más fuertes guerreros Shinigami.

—¿Fuertes guerreros? Hm. Parece que tendremos unas cuantas peleas. —Dijo Ichigo estirando los brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Es bien pelear? —Preguntó confundida Orihime al ver la felicidad en la cara de Ichigo.

—Verás _Little lady, _el deseo de pelea es un instinto que todos los hombres fuertes tenemos. Es algo que no podemos evitar. —Respondió Kanonji pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica que aun se encontraba muy confundida. Al ver eso una vena apareció en la sien del pelinaranja quien de un empujón apartó al espiritista de Orihime poniéndose a su lado de forma protectora. Después de unos segundos el Mayor comenzó a actuar extraño, como si algo le faltara.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡La perdí! —Dijo enojado mientras tanteaba su cinturón mirando de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —Preguntó preocupado el padre.

—¡Perdí a mi Sandy!

—¿Sandy? ¿Quién Sandy? —De inmediato Orihime le dirigió una mirada alarmada esperando una respuesta.

—Sandy… ¡Mi arma! —Al escuchar eso la pelinaranja suspiró aliviada.

—¿Le pones nombre a tus armas? —Kanonji contuvo la risa burlona que estaba a punto de soltar al ver la mirada asesina de Ichigo. —Tranquilo _Boy, _en algún lugar de mi maravillosa nave tengo todo un cuarto lleno de Sandys y si quieres hasta de Lilis. —Aunque sabía que eso le costaría, el espiritista no pudo evitar burlarse de Ichigo.

—No te preocupes hijo. Para luchar con los Shinigamis no necesitas esa clase de armas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces será una lucha con los puños? Bueno, mi condición no es tan buena como antes, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. —Dijo chocando la palma de su mano con el puño.

—Es bueno saber que estás tan animado, pero no, tampoco será una lucha con los puños. Espero que seas tan bueno con la espada como dices serlo con los puños.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Orihime, el arma por favor linda. —Pidió el padre mirando con determinación a la chica, que con un leve asentimiento juntó las palmas de sus manos con los ojos cerrados, en ese instante el tatuaje en su muñeca emitió un intenso brillo al tiempo que ella separaba las palmas. Frente a ella apareció una enorme espada de color gris que no se veía para nada fuera de lo común y que se mantenía flotando.

—Esto es una broma ¿Verdad? —Dijo Ichigo incrédulo mirando a Ukitake y a Orihime.

—No, no lo es. Es el arma sagrada. La única forma de conseguir las espadas.

—Mapa sagrado, arma sagrada, espadas sagradas, ¡Esto es ridículo! Además, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Pero si hasta hace unos momentos estabas muy emocionado por pelear.

—¡Pero en mis propios términos! Ya sabe: llegar, disparar y obtener las espadas.

—Pues lo lamento pero las cosas no son así—El ceño de Ukitake estaba ligeramente fruncido. Orihime veía la pequeña discusión sin decir palabra y con la espada aun frente a ella. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera replicar, la joven por fin habló:

—Yo lo haré.

—¿¡Qué!? —Dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Si espada es problema, yo luchar para conseguirla—Dijo ella muy seria.

—Ni lo pienses. Jamás permitiré que estés en peligro de nuevo. Dame eso. —Cuando Ichigo tomó la espada de entre las manos de la joven, un aura rojinegra la envolvió asustándola y sorprendiendo a los hombres. Ya en las manos de Kurosaki, el arma cambió por completo su forma: de ser grande y gris, ahora era muy delgada y de color negro; la empuñadura tenía líneas rojas y de ella salía una cadena.

—Bueno señor Kurosaki, creo que el arma lo ha elegido—Dijo Ukitake palmeando el hombro del aludido.

Ichigo se quedó un buen rato mirando la espada, dándole vueltas entre sus manos y pensando en cómo había terminado envuelto en todo eso. Armas y tecnología eran lo suyo pero ¿Una espada? Mientras él pensaba, Orihime se había mantenido callada esperando que reaccionara, sin embargo, un bostezo escapó de sus labios sacando al militar de sus pensamientos.

—Deberías descansar. —Dijo Ichigo mirándola con ternura. —No falta mucho para que lleguemos pero creo que podrías dormir un poco.

—¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo! —Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la suprema.

—Tranquila, yo iré contigo y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas ¿De acuerdo?

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y encaminó a Orihime al lugar donde antes curó sus heridas. La joven se recostó ahí y dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida cerró sus bonitos ojos. Kurosaki se sentó junto a ella y con suavidad pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de ella quitando un mechón de cabello. Orihime sonrió y tomó su mano entre las de ella. Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y permaneció a su lado hasta que al fin se durmió.

—Lo lamento—Dijo el padre Ukitake a su espalda.

—¿De qué habla padre?

—De nuevo te puse en medio de esto, pero todo lo hice por su bien—Continuó hablando mirando a Orihime.

— Es nuestro deber proteger la Tierra. No estaba seguro de que funcionara pero ahora la espada te ha elegido y…

—Olvídelo. Ya se lo dije, jamás permitiré que algo le pase. Ella es muy importante para mí y no podría soportar perderla. —Ukitake sonrió aliviado al ver la determinación en sus ojos.

—Gracias, hijo mío.

—¡O-oye _Boy_! ¡Creo que ya llegamos! —Gritó un rato después Kanonji desde la zona de control. De alguna manera habían logrado conectar el mapa a la nave y lo que antes era una imagen satelital de la Sociedad de Almas, comenzaba a verse más nítida y detallada, sin mencionar que la nave había comenzado a descender. Después de unos minutos el Kanonjimóvil se detuvo por completo en un claro en medio de lo que parecía ser un enorme bosque e Ichigo despertó a Orihime. Tomando la espada negra bajó junto con la pelinaranja, el padre y Kanonji, quien había remplazado su maltrecha capa por una nueva y brillante.

—¿Y ahora qué padre? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —Preguntó impaciente Ichigo sosteniendo la espada sobre su espalada y la mano de Orihime que se veía un tanto desconcertada detrás de él.

—Bueno hijo, según el mapa este es el lugar indicado, pero no veo nada. —Ukitake comenzó a caminar despacio observando cada lugar, tocando cada árbol a su alcance por si había algún pasaje secreto, pero nada.

—Si algo aprendí en el ejército es que siempre hay una entrada, así que hay que seguir buscando. Debe estar por aquí, este es el lugar indicado. —El ceño de Ichigo se profundizó. Nadie le dijo que tendría que jugar a encontrar los templos y su paciencia y el tiempo para salvar la Tierra se estaban acabando.

—Orihime ¿A dónde vas? —La chica había soltado la mano del Mayor, caminando muy concentrada hacia el espacio entre dos enormes árboles. Agachada frente a ese lugar pasó su mano sobre el suelo alejando algunas hojas.

—Es aquí—Dijo mirando a Ichigo que ya estaba detrás de ella. El joven se agachó mirando la misma marca que la Suprema tenía en la muñeca, pero plasmada en el piso.

—Oye _Beautiful Lady _¿Estás segura? No esperaba una bienvenida digna de un gran héroe como yo pero al menos creí que sería mejor que un par de árboles.

—Si ella dice que es aquí, es porque aquí es. Así que en vez de estarte quejando ¡Has algo para encontrarlo!

—Pero claro que voy a hacer algo _Karakura Orange. _Yo soy el héroe aquí ¿Recuerdas? Por favor, retírense, no quiero herirlos.

—¿Y qué va a saber usted sobre esto señor Kanonji? —Preguntó incrédulo el padre.

—_Please old man, _confía en tu héroe. Ahora aléjate.

Ukitake, Ichigo y Orihime se alejaron a regañadientes del espiritista. La verdad es que el pelinaranja sólo lo había hecho para ver cómo Kanonji fallaba. En este tiempo junto a él le había tomado un especial afecto a demostrar lo inútil que era su "maestro".

Por su parte, Kanonji se paró frente a la marca del suelo, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

—_Good spirits, _liberados por la mano de este su hermoso salvador, bríndenme su poder para realizar mi noble misión—En ese momento Kanonji tomó su bastón frente a él con las manos en cada uno de los extremos gritando: —_Let's go _Templo… ¡Aparece! —Y nada pasó.

—¡Aparece! —Repitió elevando su bastón por encima de su cabeza.

—Ya fue suficiente viejo. Deja las ridiculeces para otra…

—¡Aparece! —Esta vez, Kanonji clavó su bastón justo al centro de la flor azul en el suelo. Un círculo encerró la imagen y un fuerte viento se hizo presente. El remolino de aire levantó una nube de polvo que impedía a los buscadores ver cualquier cosa. Tan pronto como apareció, el viento se fue llevándose consigo la polvareda, dejando a la vista un enorme y reluciente edificio blanco con forma de cúpula y dos pilares a cada lado de la entrada.

—¡Wow! No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero… ¡Lo lograste viejo!

—Gracias _Karakura Orange, _pero no necesitas fingir sorpresa. Todos aquí sabemos que soy genial.—De inmediato Ichigo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y giró los ojos fastidiado.

—Bueno, vayamos adentro. —Ichigo dio un último vistazo al imponente edificio y antes de comenzar as avanzar, una pequeña mano se entrelazó con la suya tomándolo por sorpresa. Girando su rostro un poco, vio a Orihime observándolo como buscando seguridad. Reafirmando el agarre comenzó a caminar hacia el interior seguido de los dos hombres.

Por dentro, el edifico era mucho más imponente. La cúpula permitía a los rayos del sol iluminar los pilares interiores y los muros adornados con distintos tipos de coloridos dibujos e inscripciones semejantes a los jeroglíficos egipcios.

—¡Espléndido! Dios santo, jamás imaginé que un simple mortal como yo podría pisar un sitio como este. —Ukitake recorrió el lugar con una expresión maravillada, como si fuera un niño.

—Si fuera usted no me alegraría tanto padre. Si dice que alguien cuida este lugar, seguro ya notaron nuestra presencia y pronto los veremos.

En ese preciso instante los sentidos de Ichigo reaccionaron por instinto; tomando a Orihime por la cintura, prácticamente la empujó detrás de él para cubrirla con su cuerpo justo antes de que una ráfaga de lo que parecían ser pétalos de flores se impactaran contra la espada del Mayor. Sin embargo, los pétalos no eran tan inofensivos como parecían, causándole al joven varios cortes en la cara y en sus brazos desnudos. A pesar de eso, el pelinaranja logró esquivar el ataque.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?! —Preguntó irritado mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Tú bien? —Con una expresión muy preocupada, Orihime salió de su escondite improvisado llevando su mano a la mejilla no herida de Ichigo, viendo con horror cómo la sangre resbalaba por sus heridas.

—Tranquila preciosa estoy bien ¿Y tú? ¿No te lastimaste? —La Suprema negó con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido de pasos llamó su atención.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? —Frente a ellos la figura de un hombre alto y delgado los miraba con una expresión seria pero sus profundos ojos azules reflejaban superioridad. Vestía un kimono negro y un haori blanco con las orillas doradas. Su negro cabello estaba adornado con algo que a los ojos de Ichigo debía ser muy costoso. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, el padre Ukitake se detuvo frente a él diciendo:

—¡Oh señor! Nosotros venimos a buscar las espadas de los elementos. ¿Es usted el guardián de este templo?

—Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, el guardián del templo del aire. ¿Para qué querría alguno de ustedes la espada del aire o cualquier otra? —Dijo dirigiéndole una rápida pero despectiva mirada al pequeño grupo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo y que lo molestó mucho.

—Oh señor, nosotros venimos desde la Tierra buscando las espadas y su poder para evitar que nuestro planeta sea destruido.

—Ya veo. No me gusta repetir lo que digo, pero esta vez haré una excepción. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Mira niño bonito, aunque nos encantaría perder el tiempo respondiendo tus interesantísimas preguntas no podemos darnos ese lujo. Así que danos la espada y todos felices.

—¿De la Tierra dices? Así que todos ustedes son humanos. Ahora lo comprendo. —Dijo Byakuya con una nueva mirada de superioridad hacia Ichigo, quien perdió por completo la paciencia.

—¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso maldito?!

—¡Ichigo-kun! Déjame arreglarlo. Verá Kuchiki-sama, nosotros estamos aquí ¡Con el Quinto Elemento!

—¿Qué dices? —La expresión serena y altiva de Kuchiki no cambió, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más a causa de la sorpresa. De pronto dirigió su mirada al humano pelinaranja. —No me digas que tu…

—Ya quisieras princesa. **Ella** es el ser supremo. —Orihime dio un paso a la izquierda para salir de atrás de Ichigo, su mirada era apenada y tímida. Al notar esto, Ichigo pasó su brazo por los delicados hombros de la joven para darle seguridad.

—Yo ser supremo—Dijo mirando a los ojos de Byakuya con una renovada seguridad.

—¡Orihime-sama! —Ahora si el guardián del aire no pudo contener su sorpresa al volver a ver a la Suprema. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre se encontraba con una rodilla descansando en el suelo frente a la pelinaranja y con sus manos tomó delicadamente la derecha de ella para rozar a penas con sus labios su suave piel. Orihime no entendía cómo es que ese hombre parecía conocerla y al no saber cómo reaccionar, una risita nerviosa escapó de su boca y un intenso sonrojo invadió su rostro.

—Yo… yo… no…—Intentó decir la joven. Ichigo miraba la escena sorprendido al tiempo que un sentimiento de furia comenzaba a subir hacia su cabeza. Lo que vino después fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Lo siento mucho Orihime-sama, pero así debe ser. —Sin previo aviso, el apuesto guardián envolvió en sus brazos a la joven, cuyo sonrojo cubrió no solo su cara sino sus orejas y cuello.

De inmediato, Ichigo tomó por la cintura a Orihime y con su mano sobre el hombro del guardián lo alejó de ella con un fuerte empujón. En un segundo, Byakuya se encontraba frente a Ukitake sacudiendo su haori en la parte donde Ichigo lo había tocado. Orihime siguió su camino y lo observó con una expresión embobada y una risita tonta saliendo de sus labios.

—Oye Orihime ¿Estas…?—La pregunta no pudo ser terminada porque Ichigo notó que la joven no le hacía ni pizca de caso por estar mirando al guapo guardián.

—Orihime…—Volvió a llamar, pero nada. —¡Orihime! —El Mayor Kurosaki la sacudió levemente por los hombros hasta que al fin consiguió que lo mirara. Cuando la chica dirigió su rostro al de él, una enorme sonrisa decoraba su cara.

—¡Lindo! —Dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras señalaba a Byakuya. En ese momento el ceño de Ichigo se hizo más profundo de lo normal.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Tú estas conmigo y no voy a permitir que ese…!

—¡Uhhh _Boy! _Creo que perdiste esta batalla contra ese _Pretty Boy. _—Kanonji recargó su brazo en el hombro de Ichigo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona. La furia que no había podido descargar contra el ojiazul podría liberarse a través de ese viejo fastidioso; tomándolo por el cuello de la capa le gritó:

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Es obvio que ese sólo juega con ella! En cambio yo siempre estaré a su lado y la protegeré porque…

—¿Celoso? —Interrumpió de nuevo el espiritista levantando y bajando las cejas con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara al ver que el rostro de su discípulo se ponía rojo como tomate.

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero qué!...¡Claro que no!... yo… ¡Ahh! —Gritó frustrado soltando al hombre con un empujón.

En ese momento la voz de Byakuya detuvo toda discusión.

—Entonces tu debes ser el representante de la orden ¿No es así Ukitake-san?

—A-así, así es. Mi nombre es Juushiro Ukitake, miembro de la orden y guardián de la llave del templo de la Tierra y de la Suprema.

—Muy bien Ukitake Juushiro-san. Si eres miembro de la orden, entonces sabes bajo qué circunstancias exclusivas la espada de aire abandonará este lugar.

—Ehh… Bueno… yo… si algo sé, pero la verdad…

—No me haga repetirlo. —El guardián, que hasta ese momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió para mirar directo al padre.

—¡Espere por favor! Eso no es justo, ella es muy delicada ¿Cómo podría pelear contra usted? —Gritó desesperado Ukitake mirando con súplica a Kuchiki.

—Las reglas son absolutas y yo estoy aquí para hacerlas cumplir. —La expresión de Byakuya era severa y no admitía contradicción.

—Por favor… ya ha sufrido bastante.

—¿Qué está pasando padre?¿De qué habla este tipo? —Ichigo se acercó al centro de la discusión con una ligera idea de lo que sucedía.

—¡Hijo! Eso es, quizá tú puedas hacer algo… él quiere ¡Que Orihime pelee por la espada!

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Jamás permitiré que eso suceda! —Dijo el pelinaranja colocándose frente a Orihime en posición defensiva.

—Tus deseos no son de mi incumbencia. Desde hace siglos está escrito que el Ser Supremo debe conseguir las espadas y la única forma de hacerlo es derrotar a los guardianes. Espero no caer en un error, pero supongo que hasta tú puedes entender lo que significa.

—Pues yo espero que entiendas que no lo permitiré. Si quieres hacerle algo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver ¿Entendiste idiota?

—Eso será fácil—Byakuya desenfundó su espada y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Orihime se puso frente a Ichigo como si fuera un escudo.

—Yo pelear.

—¿Qué? Ya te lo había dicho preciosa, eso no va a pasar. —Dijo Ichigo alarmado. El guardián Kuchiki se detuvo en seco y una rápida expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

—Yo protejo a tu. ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo la Suprema mirando a Ichigo y tocándole una mejilla con ternura. Aunque le sonrió, en su cara no había más que temor reflejado también en sus puños cerrados.

—Lo siento de verdad, Orihime-sama—Una vez más, el pelinegro se puso en posición de ataque para ir tras la joven ante la mirada sorprendida de los hombres, Kanonji incluso se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Maldito! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? ¡Detente! —La voz de Ichigo era desesperada al ver que los pétalos/navaja iban en dirección de la chica.

—¡Espere por favor! ¡El joven tiene el arma sagrada! —Gritó Ukitake igual de desesperado utilizando su último recurso. Con un movimiento de su mano, Byakuya hizo desaparecer los pétalos.

—Eso es imposible—A pesar de que detuvo el ataque, la expresión del apuesto guardián no cambió ni un poco.

—¿Hablas de esto? —Ichigo tomó la espada negra y se la mostró al escéptico ojiazul.

—Ya veo. No sé como lograste que esa arma respondiera ante ti pero no te será tan fácil.

—Eso espero—Respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa desafiante.

El guardián Kuchiki desenfundó su propia espada y se lanzó a atacar al pelinaranja que, usando la suya como escudo detuvo el ataque.

—¡Kanonji! Cuida de Orihime. —Tanto el espiritista como Ukitake se acercaron a la preocupada mujer y colocándose a cada lado de ella, se alejaron para ver la batalla fuera de la zona de peligro.

Ahora que ya no había riesgo de herir a Orihime, Ichigo atacó al guardián por el lado derecho; hábilmente, el pelinegro interpuso su espada en el camino del arma negra y con un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de Ichigo listo para clavarle la espada en la espalda. El pelinaranja pudo esquivarlo por poco rodando hacia su lado derecho. _"Tengo que descubrir su punto débil. ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esto!". _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, pero si quería obtener las espadas y llegar a la Tierra antes que ese asteroide, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Mientras pensaba en eso, perdió un segundo de vista a Byakuya que ahora lanzaba el filo de su espada directo a su cuello, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

Tomando su espada de la empuñadura y de la punta, bloqueó el ataque una vez más; de forma rápida e improvisada, movió su arma a los pies del guardián, para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Asombrado de ver que había funcionado, el pelinaranja intentó clavar la punta de su espada en la mano que Byakuya tenía en el suelo para evitar caer por completo.

Olvidándose totalmente de la defensa, el Mayor apostó todo al ataque dejando su abdomen al descubierto, oportunidad que su experimentado oponente no desperdició, causándole un corte en la parte inferior del pecho que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

—Qué lastima. Ni siquiera puedes obtener el mínimo provecho de la espada. Era de esperarse. —Byakuya le lanzó una mirada llena de desdén.

—Ya veremos niño bonito.

Ichigo quitó la parte rasgada de su camisa; eliminando la distancia entre ellos comenzó a atacar con una nueva estrategia. Con agilidad utilizó su espada para golpear diferentes puntos y ángulos del guardián, intentando distraerlo para poder cortarlo. Sin embargo, Kuchiki parecía no ceder y hasta ahora, ninguno de los ataques del pelinaranja había logrado su cometido. Para llevar seis meses fuera del ejército, la velocidad que siempre caracterizó a Ichigo dentro de su unidad no lo había abandonado, permitiéndole una buena posición tanto para atacar como para defenderse. Justo ahora, los hombres mantenían unidos los filos de sus espadas, pero debido a la gran energía emanada de ellas terminaron por retroceder.

El Mayor Kurosaki comenzaba a respirar con dificultad pero eso no le impidió volver al ataque; corriendo un par de metros con la punta de su espada rozando el suelo llegó frente a Byakuya y con un hábil y rápido movimiento giró la empuñadura para atacar por arriba. Sin embargo, el guardián no esperó el ataque y de un solo paso que fue prácticamente invisible para Ichigo, terminó a la espalda del pelinaranja asestándole un nuevo golpe que lo hizo retroceder todo lo que había avanzado.

Con dificultad, se apoyó en los antebrazos para poder levantarse. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en la batalla hasta ahora; en ese momento, la presencia de Byakuya se sintió cada vez más cerca, permitiéndole repeler el asalto del pelinegro. La sorpresa del ojiazul no se hizo esperar al ver la manga de su negro kimono caer al suelo acompañada de algunas gotas de su sangre.

—Ahora está todo claro. He visto tu debilidad. Todo este tiempo has estado evitando el filo de mi espada ¿No es así, Kuchiki Byakuya? —La sonrisa triunfante y a la vez desafiante de Ichigo molestó al guardián, sin embargo, su actitud seguía siendo tan altiva como al principio.

—Tu actitud de superioridad me sorprende, Kurosaki Ichigo, considerando que tus ojos funcionan tan mal como tu cerebro. Pero está bien, supongamos que actúo de acuerdo a tus suposiciones. Estas diciendo que como tengo miedo de tus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo entonces huyo ¿No? Y lo único que debes hacer es mantener tu filo cerca de mí.

Ichigo quedó realmente sorprendido de ver que el guardián le había explicado el plan que a él le había tomado tanto descifrar. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de dudar ahora pues no sólo estaba peleando por la espada de aire y por la Tierra, sino por Orihime. Él había tomado su lugar y prometido protegerla y no podía decepcionarla.

—Vamos a ver si puedes acercarte con esto.

Terminada esta frase, el filo de la espada del guardián desapareció para dar paso a cientos de pétalos rosados como los que los recibieron al llegar. Sin precio aviso, todos ellos se abalanzaron sobre el pelinaranja, que de un momento a otro se vio rodeado por un círculo rosado. Cada vez que intentaba alejar los pétalos, estos le causaban un nuevo corte, así que haciendo uso de su arma logró cortar una abertura para salir de entre los pétalos. Sin más remedio, terminó ocultándose detrás de uno de los enormes pilares del templo.

—¿Quién se oculta ahora jovencito? —Las palabras del pelinegro estaban cargadas de odio.

Por su parte, Ichigo sabía que no podía permanecer ahí por siempre y el comentario de su rival realmente lo había hecho enfurecer, pero necesitaba un par de segundos para pensar qué hacer. Al parecer, Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a concedérselos pues un grito desesperado de Orihime lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de su escondite.

—¡Cuidado Ichigo!

Por poco, el Mayor logró esquivar el ataque; viendo que su oponente estaba muy concentrado con el control de sus pétalos, se lanzó directo a él para atacarlo calculando que llegaría antes que sus navajas. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los pétalos se interpusieron entre su dueño y el arma del pelinaranja. Sin más remedio, Ichigo tuvo que retroceder mirando la expresión de satisfacción que se cruzaba por la cara de su oponente. La furia se apoderó de él al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Byakuya quería: huir. Con esto en mente, Kurosaki se detuvo para hacer frente al ataque. Rápidos movimientos le permitieron alejar los pétalos con éxito pero en un segundo, el número de micro navajas aumentó haciéndole imposible detenerlas, siendo expulsado del lugar para ir a caer unos metros hacia atrás.

—Creo que es hora de terminar con este juego. Es obvio que no eres capaz de derrotarme. —Con esto, Byakuya se preparó para dar el golpe final.

Con dificultad, Ichigo se puso de pie ignorando la sangre que salía de sus heridas. Él sabía que no podía perder, pero tampoco sabía como combatir los pétalos. Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto pero ¿Qué? Concentrado en esto, el Mayor Kurosaki ignoró el brillo que comenzaba a salir de la espada negra y que iba en aumento.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, Orihime sabía que ese guardián no se detendría, por ello no podía evitar sentir miedo por la vida de Ichigo, pero no sabía cómo podría ayudarlo. Justo en ese instante, una masa rosada se lanzó hacia Ichigo sin darle espacio para actuar. Sin pensarlo, Orihime corrió frente al ataque para proteger a Ichigo.

—Espera pequeña ¿¡Qué haces!? —Dijo Ukitake con horror al verla correr hacia el peligro, pero ella no se detuvo.

—Orihime ¡No! —Ichigo la vio parada frente a él y cubrirse de pétalos. Inmediatamente pensó lo peor y la furia creció en él acumulándose en el filo de su arma. Pocos segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la chica sana y salva detrás de un enorme escudo dorado que desvió los pétalos. Con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos volteó a mirarlo y le dijo:

—Yo…Yo no quiero que mueras—Habló entre sollozos.

Ver a la hermosa Suprema en ese estado fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La determinación de Ichigo para protegerla se elevó tanto que aprovechando el desconcierto que la acción de la joven había causado en Byakuya, corrió hacia él dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Al ver esto, Kuchiki llamó de nuevo a sus pétalos y los lanzó contra el pelinaranja que no se detuvo y al recordar los ojos tristes de Orihime, la necesidad de evitar que ella sufriera lo invadió y sin saber cómo, de la espada salió una luz negra en forma de media luna contra los pétalos. Después de unos segundos en los que el polvo creado por el choque de ataques se disipó, unas cuantas gotas de sangre provenientes del pecho de Byakuya tocaron el suelo. Sin abandonar su expresión altiva miró a Ichigo y con el brazo estirado frente a él, hizo aparecer una larga espada plateada; estaba guardada en una fina funda azulada y en la empuñadura tenía un enorme ámbar.

—Toma. La espada del aire es tuya—Al oír estas palabras, Orihime se adelantó a todos para tomarla. Ukitake fue el primero en llegar junto a ella y fascinado la tomó entre sus manos.

—Lo hizo muy bien Orihime-sama. —Dijo Byakuya mirando a la Suprema con una expresión ligeramente más suave.

—¡Gracias! —Respondió ella regalándole una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

—Y qué… ¿No hay sonrisa para el que ganó la espada? —Dijo Ichigo con un leve tono celoso viendo la escena.

En lugar de una sonrisa, Orihime corrió hacia él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y ocultando su cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Ichigo la tomó por la cintura abrazándola con fuerza, aspirando el delicioso olor de su cabello, feliz de poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Esta claro? Si algo llegara a pasarte yo no podría…

—Gracias por preocuparte por yo—Lo cortó Orihime con las mejillas sonrojadas después de darle un rápido y tierno beso en los labios para callarlos. Ichigo pensó que si esa sería su recompensa por luchar, pelearía todas las batallas del mundo con tal de poder besarla.

—Bien hecho joven Kurosaki ¡Ahora sólo nos faltan tres más! —Dijo el padre con mucho entusiasmo palmeando la espalda de Ichigo.

—¡_Well done my boy!_ —Gritó Kanonji abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Ichigo le dio un buen golpe en el estómago para alejarlo sin prestarle atención.

—Si siguen por este camino encontrarán el templo del agua. —Dijo Byakuya señalando el paso detrás de una puerta recién abierta. De inmediato, el grupo comenzó a caminar con el padre Ukitake y la espada de viento a la cabeza. Ichigo se quedó un poco atrasado, lo que le dio oportunidad a Byakuya para decirle una cosa más:

—Protege a Orihime-sama, con tu vida si es necesario. No permitas que nada le pase.

—Cuenta con ello—Dijo Ichigo con mucha seguridad mientras salía del templo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, la puerta por la que acababan de salir comenzó a desaparecer junto con el resto del templo. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, Byakuya observó a Ichigo y a Orihime y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al menos sabía que mientras ese humano estuviera cerca, ella estaría segura.

XoXoXo

**Bueno ahí estuvo, el primer capítulo enteramente mio. Debo confesar que una de las razones por las que me tardé tanto fue porque no quería decepcionarlos con él. Por ello, ahora más que nunca les pido que dejen un review para hacerme saber si lo hice bien, si creen que le falto algo o si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica. De verdad es muy importante para mí saber su opinión.**

**¡De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo! Y de verdad, de verdad espero sus reviews.**

**¡Besos!**


	7. El plan de Ginjo

**¡Hola Chicos! ¡He vuelto! De verdad les pido una enorme disculpa por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, sobre todo con esta historia. De verdad lo lamento mucho u.u Entre la escuela que me tiene vuelta loca y la falta de ideas… En fin, he aquí el nuevo capítulo que espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado.**

**Agradecimientos: Mil gracias por su apoyo chicos, sobre todo a estos capítulos que son fuera de la historia original. Créanme que es muy importante para mí saber lo que piensan. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, ¡Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review, pusieron en alerta o favoritos! Los quierooo! 3**

***Adriana: Adri-chan! No sabes cómo te agradezco tu review! Y sobre todo porque era una fecha súper especial e importante para ti! ¡Muchas felicidades por haber terminado tus estudios! Y gracias por tu apoyo, sé que me tardé mucho pero ojalá que la espera valga un poquito la pena ¡Gracias!**

***Asdsasd: Muchas gracias por tu review ^u^ De verdad espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado *u* Sé que me tardé un mucho pero me esforcé. ¡Por favor dime que te parece! Y nada me encantará más que Ichigo le diga preciosa a Orihime en el manga! Y sobre Kanonji… ahhh a ver qué opinas ¡Mil gracias por tu review! **

***Orox Inoshuke: ¡Orox-kun! Discúlpame por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo! ToT espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo! Y sobre todo que te guste el oponente de Ichigo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por tu apoyo a mi historia!**

***Nypsy: Gracias por tu review nypsy, me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo. Igualmente espero que este sea de tu agrado y que el oponente y los eventos te parezcan buenos. ¡Muchas gracias Nypsy!**

***Sele de la Luna: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y más por dejar review! No sabes qué feliz me hizo leer tu cometario, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, aunque la escuela me lo impida u.u Espero que este capítulo también te guste, por ahí anda Kanonji haciendo de las suyas jaja ;) **

**De nuevo les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y sin más los dejo comenzar **

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado**

XoXoXoXo

En la cabina del enorme y vacío Centurion Paradise, Ginjo veía atentamente la pantalla que le mostraba los movimientos de Ichigo y compañía. Se veía muy concentrado analizando la situación y sus posibilidades de acción. Después de mucho pensar, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar, llamando la atención de Tsukishima.

—El descanso terminó Tsukishima, es hora de ir por las espadas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿No dijiste que lo mejor era esperar a que ellos las consiguieran y luego se las quitaríamos? —Respondió el hombre un tanto sorprendido por la decisión de Ginjo, cerrando su libro y enderezándose en su asiento.

—En efecto, eso dije pero hasta yo puedo equivocarme algunas veces. —Kugo comenzó a pasear por el lugar con las manos en la espalda.

—Explícate…

—Dime… ¿Por qué estoy buscando las espadas?

—Por el gran poder que otorgan, ¿no es así?

—¡Exacto! Si ellos logran reunir las espadas, ese gran poder les pertenecerá y no habrá nada que hacer. Además estaríamos luchando bajo sus condiciones.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Bueno, debemos separar las espadas hasta que estén en nuestro territorio. Iremos a buscar las que ya tienen, después los esperaremos en el lugar sagrado y por fin obtendré mis poderes.

—¿Y cómo vamos a luchar contra ellos? Porque aunque no tengan el poder de las espadas nos superan en número. —Preguntó interesado Tsukishima.

—Tranquilo, ya lo verás…—Con un brillo siniestro en el rostro, Ginjo levantó el teléfono y después de unos segundos de espera su interlocutor contestó:

—¡Más te vale que llames para implorar perdón porque ya eres hombre muerto Kugo!

—¡Yammy! A mí también me da gusto escucharte.

—Deja de jugar conmigo maldito, ¿¡qué quieres?!

—Quiero proponerte una tregua, por el bien de ambos.

—No me interesan tus estupideces, ¡olvídalo!

—¿Seguro? ¿Ni porque estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo el poder de las espadas? —Seguramente Yammy no se resistiría al oír eso. Después de una pausa, la sonrisa de Ginjo se hizo más grande.

—Te escucho…

—Verás, lo único que debes hacer es prestarme la fuerza y el poder de combate de tu gente.

—¡Olvídalo! La última vez perdí a muchos hollows por tus geniales ideas, no estoy dispuesto a sufrir más bajas.

—¡Oh vamos! Eso no fue culpa mía, yo no te pedí que fueras al hotel… Pero cálmate. —Dijo Ginjo al escuchar la furia en la voz del hollow. —Esta vez será diferente, te lo garantizo. Es más, ni siquiera tendrás que pelear.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Que sirvan como medida preventiva, un respaldo por cualquier eventualidad.

—Mira, estás agotando mi paciencia, así que habla claro o muérete.

—Está bien mi impaciente socio. Lo que quiero es que vigiles el templo de la Tierra mientras yo reúno las espadas y libero el poder. Seguramente el Mayor Kurosaki vendrá a buscarlas, así que necesito que lo entretengas un poco.

—Y si yo estoy afuera, ¿cómo voy a obtener el poder? —Preguntó Yammy sin perder detalle, sospechando por completo de la benevolencia de Kugo.

—Muy fácil: yo entro, hago los preparativos o lo que se necesite, tú lo derrotas y cuando el poder se libere entras y lo obtienes. Tan fácil como eso.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo muy bien, al fin el líder Hollow respondió:

—Acepto. ¿Dónde es?

—¡Ah, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Pronto recibirás la ubicación.

Acto seguido, Ginjo colgó el teléfono y encarando a Tsukishima le dijo como si nada:

—¡Ah! ¡Es tan fácil engañar a un hollow!

—Me alegra que los hollows sean tan inocentes Ginjo, pero aún tengo una duda: ¿Cómo vas a lograr que ese Mayor te entregue las espadas restantes?

—Muy sencillo. Le quitaré algo que sea más valioso para él que el destino del mundo. —Finalizó el hombre viendo con decisión a Tsukishima quien ya se imaginaba sus intenciones.

XoXoXoXo

—No puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creerlo! —Decía emocionado el padre Ukitake sosteniendo la espada frente a su rostro como si fuera su juguete nuevo. —¡No puedo creer que al fin tengamos una espada!

—Pues créelo _old man. _Sobre todo porque fue gracias a este maravilloso espiritista que pudimos conseguirla. —Le respondió Kanonji levantado el cuello de su capa.

—¿¡Pero qué dice?! ¡Si usted no hizo nada! Fue gracias a Orihime y a Ichigo-kun—Dijo el padre viéndolo con recelo y abrazando la espada como si se la quisiera quitar.

—Sí claro. —Dijo Kanonji con desdén girando los ojos. —Si no fuera por este _wonderful hero _jamás habríamos encontrado el templo.

—Seguro Kanonji. Si no fuera por ti estaríamos perdidos. —El sarcasmo de Ichigo pasó desapercibido por el espiritista, quien palmeándole el hombro paternalmente contestó:

—Lo sé querido discípulo, ¿quién no estaría perdido y triste sin su adorado héroe?

—Claro… Y como eres nuestro héroe, ¿por qué no encuentras el siguiente templo en lugar de perder el tiempo diciendo estupideces? —La paciencia de Ichigo se estaba esfumando, sin embargo, lo que vino le dejó claro que el universo estaba en su contra.

—Como digas _Karakura Orange… ¡Good spirits let's gooooo!_ —En ese instante un enorme edificio blanco apareció frente a ellos, cuya estructura parecía estar hecha de un fino y delicado cristal. —¡Listo! ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?

—¡Andando! —Ordenó el pelinaranja fulminando a Kanonji con la mirada. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar tomando la mano de Orihime, quien reprimió una risita divertida.

Después de unos cuantos metros los buscadores de espadas se encontraron con que el edificio era más imponente y hermoso de cerca, sin mencionar que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

—¿Estás bien preciosa? —Preguntó Ichigo al sentir un leve temblor en la mano de Orihime.

—S-sí, yo bi-bien—Respondió abrazándose a sí misma y tiritando de frío. Sin previo aviso, Ichigo la tomó de la cintura y poniéndola frente a él la abrazó para cubrirla del frío con sus propios brazos.

—¿Ahora estás mejor? —Susurró en su oído haciendo que su cálido aliento golpeara el cuello de la joven.

—Sí, gracias. —La chica que no se lo esperaba, le sonrió tímidamente y con un gran sonrojo mientras llegaban a las puertas del templo.

Sin embrago, las cuatro personas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas pues cuando llegaron a la entrada no había puertas; en su lugar había una enorme cascada que caía desde la punta del edificio. La fuerza con la que bajaba el agua era impresionante, por lo que todos deseaban con todas sus ganas, aunque no lo dijeran, que la entrada no fuera esa pero una rápida mirada les indicó que no había otra.

—Bueno _Boy, _al menos lo intentamos. — Dijo cínicamente Kanonji dándose la vuelta para volver a la nave.

—Claro, vete. Sólo que si no recuperamos esa espada me encantaría saber a dónde diablos vas a volver. —La irritación de Ichigo se hizo mayor al escuchar al espiritista.

—Creo que el señor Kanonji tiene razón. —Dijo serio Ukitake.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Está claro que esta es la única entrada pero, ¿cómo luchar contra la fuerza del agua? ¿Quién nos asegura que del otro lado está la espada o el templo siquiera? —Con cada palabra, el tono del padre se hacía cada vez más desesperado.

—Cálmese, ¿quiere? Ya tenemos suficiente con un loco aquí. —Dijo Ichigo señalando a Kanonji. Muy a su pesar, soltó la mano de Orihime y recogió una piedra que arrojó con fuerza a través de la cascada. Unos segundos después, el eco de la piedra al caer llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Ahí tiene, ese es el lugar. Bien, voy a entrar. — El ceño del Mayor se profundizó mientras daba un paso al frente listo para entrar.

—Espera Ichigo, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó alarmada Orihime tomando con fuerza su mano para detenerlo.

—Está claro que esos dos no van a entrar y jamás permitiré que estés en peligro de nuevo, además no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Pero yo quiero ir con tú. —Dijo ella mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos grises llenos de preocupación.

—Tranquila. Yo pasaré primero y si no hay ningún peligro les avisaré. ¿De acuerdo? —La chica asintió no muy convencida, por lo que Ichigo le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Con mucha ternura besó la frente de la chica y sin pensarlo atravesó la cascada.

A pesar de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, no es que Ichigo tuviera ganas de morir aplastado por la fuerza de una inmensa cascada. No al menos hasta que supiera que la Tierra y sobre todo Orihime estaban a salvo. Y si no era mucho pedir, después de besarla otra vez. Al no sentir ningún dolor, ningún cambio ni nada extraño, el joven abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento había mantenido firmemente cerrados.

Cuando lo hizo, vio un montón de hermosas estatuas de hielo alrededor de algo brillante que se encontraba al centro de un enorme salón cubierto por una fina capa de hielo; las estatuas, bellamente talladas tenían una cara serena y hasta pacífica pero aun así parecía que estaban ahí cuidando lo que fuera que estuviera en el centro de aquel salón.

—La espada— Razonó Ichigo. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la primera fila de estatuas una alarmada voz lo detuvo.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Tú bien?

—¿Ya estás muerto _Boy_?

—¡Ya verás que tan muerto estoy cuando veas mi puño en tu cara maldito viejo!

—¿Estás bien hijo? ¿Es seguro? —Preguntó Ukitake preocupado.

—Eso parece. ¡Pueden entrar!

Sin dudarlo, Orihime cruzó la cascada sólo para correr a los brazos del Mayor, quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo acariciando tiernamente su cabeza. Un segundo después, Ukitake también pasó pero su cara reflejaba más temor del que quisiera. Sin embargo, aún faltaba alguien.

—¿Qué estás esperando Kanonji? ¡No tenemos todo el día!

—Olvídalo _Boy. _Quiero vivir. —Dijo el espiritista cruzado de brazos y muy serio como si los otros pudieran verlo.

—¿Y cómo crees que estamos nosotros? ¡¿Muertos?! —Contra atacó exasperado Ichigo.

—Yo no sé… ¿Olvidas que yo puedo hablar con los espíritus? Tal vez los oigo porque necesitan que este maravilloso espiritista los ayude a cruzar.

—Si no cruzas en este mismo momento, ¡serás tú el que se va a tener que preocupar por quién te va a cruzar al otro lado viejo loco!

Después de unos segundos, Kanonji respondió:

—_Good spirits, _abran el camino para su maestro… ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

En los treinta segundos que el hombre tardó en pasar, sus gritos, súplicas e incoherencias resonaron por todo el templo. Dentro, el resto del equipo le giraba los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Me muero, me muero! ¡Adiós _cruel world! _¡Ahhhh! —Después de varios segundos de más drama, Kanonji al fin decidió abrir los ojos sólo para encontrar las caras de repulsión que sus compañeros le dirigían.

—¿Qué? Yo sólo quería ponerle emoción… Por supuesto que una cascada jamás me vencerá._ ¡Buajajajajajaja!_ — Terminó el hombre haciendo su risita que retumbó por las heladas paredes, exasperando todavía más a Ichigo.

—¿Podrías dejar ya de hacer eso? Es mejor que vayamos por la espada y nos larguemos de aquí.

De inmediato, comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del templo donde se encontraba esa luz; las estatuas seguían sin moverse a pesar de la extraña sensación que despedían a cada paso que daban. Finalmente, Ichigo se posicionó frente a un pedestal en el que flotando y rodeada por una luz azul se encontraba la espada de agua.

—¿Qué esperas hijo mío? ¡Tómala! —Urgió Ukitake.

—Creo que esto es muy sospechoso, ¿no les parece extraño que nadie nos haya dado la bienvenida?

—Con más razón. ¡Tómala ya _Boy_! Estas estatuas son horribles y dan miedo. —Reconoció Kanonji agitando su mano frente a la cara de una estatua femenina y haciéndole caras raras.

No muy convencido, Ichigo estiró la mano para tomar la dichosa espada, pero en ese instante las estatuas abandonaron su eterna posición cerrando filas al juntar sus espadas. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la inesperada reacción de las figuras de hielo que no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Uno de los hombres de hielo más próximos a la espada lanzó un ataque hacia el pelinaranja usando su propia arma; con mucha habilidad, Ichigo logró bloquearlo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Orihime, quien estaba atrás de su espalda. Al ver que las otras estatuas cobraban vida, la suprema decidió cubrir la retaguardia de Ichigo, iniciando una pelea con las otras estatuas.

Por su parte Kanonji y el padre Ukitake, quienes se habían quedado una fila más atrás también tenían problemas con los atacantes helados.

—¿Qué está esperando señor Kanonji? ¡Haga algo! —Gritó desesperado Ukitake abrazando con fuerza la espada al ver que los acorralaban.

—Tranquilízate _old man, _déjamelo a mí. —En un segundo, Kanonji calculó que las estatuas no eran peligrosas, pues al ser de hielo se romperían pronto. Utilizando esta lógica, preparó su bastón para atacar muy seguro de sí mismo.

—_All right! Destructive pose 6!_ —De la punta de su bastón salía una brillante luz azul proveniente de una bola de energía, que salió disparada hacia una fila de estatuas que de inmediato se rompieron en mil pedazos, dejando pequeños charcos en su lugar.

—¡Excelente! ¡Bien hecho señor Kanonji!

Antes de que el espiritista pudiera comenzar a decir sus acostumbradas y presuntuosas frases, los charcos que dejaron las estatuas comenzaron a vibrar llamando la atención del padre y de Kanonji. Un segundo después, la cabeza de una de las figuras comenzó a emerger de uno de ellos seguida de su cuerpo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El mismo fenómeno se repitió en los demás charcos, pero al parecer el número de estatuas se había incrementado.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Gritó Kanonji escondiéndose detrás de Ukitake. —¡_Boy_ ¡E-el a-agua!... La-las esta…esta…estatuas… ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

Ichigo, quien ya había partido varias estatuas junto a Orihime, vio como los otros eran rodeados por un gran número de figuras sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Ichigo, mira! —Igualmente sorprendida, Orihime tiró de lo que quedaba de la camisa del pelinaranja para que viera como del agua en el piso salían nuevas estatuas.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?! —Gritó frustrado cortando una nueva figura por la mitad, salpicando agua por todas partes.

Igual que Ichigo, Orihime comenzó a destruir estatuas aun sabiendo que regresarían y se duplicarían. Haciendo gala de su habilidad para luchar, la suprema hacía desaparecer las figuras tan solo con la fuerza de sus patadas y puños; sin embargo, en un ínfimo momento de distracción la chica dejó una abertura en su defensa, cosa aprovechada por sus oponentes para atacar. Por más que quiso, Orihime no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el arma que iba directo a su costado izquierdo, cosa que nunca sucedió pues frente a ella volaron los trocitos de cristal del arma gracias a que Ichigo llegó a tiempo para impedir que algo le sucediera. Después de deshacerse del tipo volteó a ver a Orihime con frustración al tiempo que una idea cruzaba la mente de la joven.

—Oye Ichigo creo que ya sé…

—¡Demonios Orihime! ¿Por qué no te quedas detrás de mí? —Dijo él tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Estamos en medio de una batalla! ¡Podrías salir herida!

—Pero yo pelear con tú. —Dijo sorprendida al escuchar el razonamiento de Ichigo.

—¿Pelear? ¡Olvídalo! Si algo llegara a pasarte no podría soportarlo. —Sin duda las palabras del Mayor y la sinceridad de sus ojos habían conmovido a la suprema, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía una misión que cumplir.

—Pero Ichigo, yo una idea para conseguir la espada…

—Espérame en la entrada, ya veré como consigo la espada—Continuó el pelinaranja ignorándola, haciendo que se sintiera molesta.

—Pero creo que sé cómo…—Intentó continuar ella.

—Por favor preciosa, esos tipos no tardarán en reaparecer y tengo que pensar en cómo obtener…

—¡Yo sé cómo! —Gritó desesperada tomando entre sus manos la cara de Ichigo y obligándolo a mirarla. —Escúchame por favor.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado dándole la palabra a la joven:

—Es simple. Debemos crear distracción. —Dijo muy satisfecha de su plan.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí. Yo haré creer que tomaré la espada, así me atacarán y tú podrás tomarla.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a ser la carnada y que pelearas con todos esos fenómenos helados tú sola? ¡Olvídalo! Es muy peligroso. —La chica, que aún sostenía la cara de Ichigo lo miró con seriedad directo a los ojos y le dijo:

—¿No confías en yo?

—No es eso… Es sólo que… Si algo llegara a sucederte me volvería loco. —Admitió sinceramente el joven.

—Yo ser supremo, ¿recuerdas? —Respondió ella con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de pelear. —Dijo finalmente Ichigo besando tiernamente la frente de Orihime, viendo cómo las figuras volvían a aparecer.

De inmediato, el Mayor se alejó de ella intentando pasar desapercibido para sus oponentes; por su parte, la suprema se lanzó por la espada y tal como predijo todos sus enemigos trataron de detenerla olvidando por completo a Ichigo.

Aprovechándose de esto y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a ayudar a Orihime, Ichigo logró llegar al pedestal en el que estaba la brillante espada. Después de todo lo que el pelinaranja había visto en su vida era difícil que algo lo sorprendiera, pero la espada se veía realmente hermosa suspendida en el cilindro acuático. El único obstáculo entre él y su misión era esa pared de agua; muy despacio estiró su brazo para traspasar la líquida protección, pero en el instante en que las puntas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con el agua, la pared se convirtió en hielo sólido congelando incluso su brazo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —El Mayor intentó zafar su brazo pero fue inútil.

—La espada no abandonará el templo. —Afirmó una voz autoritaria y seria. En ese instante la prisión helada se rompió liberando el brazo de Ichigo y la espada, que con un rápido movimiento fue alejada de la vista del pelinaranja.

—Y yo que pensé que en este templo sería más fácil… En fin. Mira guardián, yo no quiero ni tengo tiempo para pelear así que, ¿por qué no me entregas la espada y todos felices? —Pidió con fastidio.

En ese momento un chico que parecía tener no más de 14 años, de estatura baja, cabello corto y blanco con una mirada severa se detuvo frente a Ichigo, quien se sorprendió un poco de verlo y le dijo:

—¿Qué haces aquí niño? Este no es lugar para jugar, será mejor que te alejes; pero antes dime, ¿dónde está el guardián? —Preguntó buscando con la mirada por todo el lugar. Al oír esto, una vena comenzó a hacerse notar en la cara del joven, respondiendo con enojo.

—Yo soy el guardián del templo del agua. ¿Algún problema?

—¿¡Tú?! No juegues, no tengo tiempo para eso. — La cara de Ichigo no reflejaba otra cosa que incredulidad ante las palabras del joven guardián. Sin embargo, al ponerle atención notó que su vestimenta era igual a la del guardián de viento y sobre todo que la espada del agua estaba colgada a su espalda.

—Así que es verdad…

—Yo soy el Capitán Hitsugaya To…

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para presentaciones ni nada enano. ¿Por qué no me das la espada y todos felices?

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! —Al escuchar la palabra "enano" el Capitán Hitsugaya dejó de escuchar a esa molestia naranja y sin pensarlo desenfundó su arma.

—Oye tranquilo, era broma. Pero en serio necesitamos esa espada. Mira, ya tenemos la de aire y esa chica de allá, la del cabello naranja, es el ser supremo. —Ichigo intentó convencerlo por la buena, quizá ese chico fuera más flexible que el implacable Kuchiki, pero eso no sucedió.

—Eso no me interesa. Esta espada es mi responsabilidad y a menos que me derrotes, no sale del templo, ¿entendido? —El Mayor no podía creerlo, ¿acaso les daban un guion a todos los guardianes? Porque eso era exactamente lo que Byakuya le había dicho.

—Pues si así va a ser…—De inmediato, Ichigo utilizó su espada para atacar al peliblanco quien hábilmente detuvo el ataque con su propia espada.

A pesar de su tamaño y apariencia, el Capitán Hitsugaya era más fuerte y hábil de lo que Ichigo esperaba, así que cada vez que él intentaba atacarlo el guardián lo detenía y contraatacaba, por lo que el pelinaranja no podía descuidarse ni un momento. Por otro lado las estatuas seguían causándole problemas a Orihime, Ukitake y Kanonji.

Hitsugaya por su parte no pensaba perder; no sólo porque fuera su deber proteger la espada, sino porque ese tipo lo había llamado enano y su actitud y presencia eran más que molestas. Así, decidió intensificar la fuerza de sus ataques lanzando un grupo de dragones de hielo como distracción mientras atacaba con su espada a Ichigo. El Mayor se deshizo de un solo corte de los tres dragones, pero no fue suficiente para detener a Hitsugaya por lo que tuvo que concentrarse para lograr un ataque similar al que había utilizado en el templo del aire, haciendo que el Capitán retrocediera para alejarse del impacto.

Una densa nube blanca como si fuera nieve se levantó haciendo difícil la visibilidad, por lo que Ichigo se aprovechó para tomar aire pero en ningún momento bajando la guardia. Unos segundos después, una especie de esfera helada apareció frente a él y al abrirse reveló a Hitsugaya con una expresión más enojada y con unas alas de hielo en la espalda, como si fuera un dragón.

—Así que esa es el arma sagrada. Ya veo por qué Kuchiki te entregó su espada. Espero que esto dure lo suficiente. —Dijo más para sí mismo que para Ichigo. Como si la prisa lo invadiera ahora a él, se lanzó al ataque agitando sus congeladas alas.

Ichigo notó el cambio en la fuerza del pequeño capitán, por lo que tuvo que incrementar también el poder de sus ataques. Durante varios minutos los dos hombres estuvieron chocando espadas, esquivando ataques y liberando energía; para Ichigo se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio y para el Capitán Hitsugaya era un problema pues su máximo poder tenía límite, representado en unas enormes flores de hielo que se iban extinguiendo indicando que su tiempo se terminaba.

Mientras Ichigo se recuperaba del último golpe, Hitsugaya aprovechó para usar su máximo ataque; con ambas manos firmemente colocadas en la empuñadura de su espada, concentró toda su energía ahí, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera aún más. De inmediato, el Mayor notó el cambio en la temperatura y en la energía; anticipándose a lo que vendría, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde Orihime se deshacía de los últimos muñecos de hielo, asegurándose que ella estaba bien. Sin embargo, esa pequeña distracción fue aprovechada por Hitsugaya quien usando todo su poder creó una especie de prisión helada alrededor de Ichigo.

Antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera hacer algo, la temperatura al interior de la prisión se hizo aún más baja dificultando su movimiento sin contar que el espacio se iba reduciendo.

—Lo siento Humano, pero la espada permanecerá en el templo. —Dijo seriamente el Capitán Hitsugaya.

—¿No lo entiendes niño? —Gritó desesperado. —¡La Tierra necesita esas espadas! ¿¡No se supone que su misión es proteger nuestro planeta y a Orihime?!

—Nuestra misión es proteger las espadas y su templo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Lo demás no es mi problema.

—¡Maldito…!—Antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer otra cosa, la prisión terminó de estrecharse atrapándolo en su interior junto con toda la energía del capitán.

De un momento a otro, Hitsugaya se lanzó contra las paredes de hielo para golpearlas con su espada. El mayor podía sentir el cambio en la presión y el poder que emanaba de su oponente; incapaz de defenderse, buscó una forma de liberarse pero fue inútil.

A unos cuántos metros de golpear a Ichigo, el crujido como de hielo rompiéndose inundó el lugar alertando a Kurosaki y sorprendiendo a Hitsugaya; él sabía que el tiempo se le terminaba, pero eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. A pesar de esto continuó con el ataque ignorando que la fuerza en la prisión de Ichigo había disminuido, permitiéndole moverse otra vez.

Segundos después, una enorme explosión producto del choque entre espadas se hizo presente alertando a Orihime de que Ichigo podría estar en problemas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la suprema llegó al lugar de los hechos buscando al joven entre la nieve y los escombros.

—¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ¡Contéstame! —Gritó desesperada. Después de unos segundos, algunas rocas comenzaron a moverse en el extremo derecho del templo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Orihime corrió al lugar para ayudar a Ichigo a salir de entre los restos.

—¡Ichigo! Yo feliz. —Dijo la joven casi en un susurro lanzándose a los brazos de Ichigo, ignorando sus heridas y causándole un poco de dolor.

—Ori-Orihime, qué bueno que estás bien. —Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —¿No te hicieron daño esos fenómenos?

—No. Lamento mucho que por mi culpa estés herido. —Se disculpó de repente la chica bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué dices? Esto no es tu culpa; es sólo mía por bajar la guardia.

—¡No es verdad! Yo soy quien debería pelear por las espadas, así tú no saldrías lastimado de esta manera.

—Escúchame bien. —Dijo Ichigo tomándola tiernamente del mentón. —Yo daría mi vida para que tú estés bien. —Definitivamente Orihime no esperaba escuchar esas palabras y los acelerados latidos de su corazón eran prueba de ello. Sin pensarlo, se fue acercando poco a poco al pelinaranja deseosa de besarlo; cuando estaban a milímetros de distancia una autoritaria voz los interrumpió.

—Pensé que tenías mucha prisa por salvar la Tierra humano. —Dijo Hitsugaya con tono reprobatorio mirando hacia otro lado. Ichigo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio pero antes de que pudiera responderle, una voz ansiosa lo hizo primero.

—¡Por supuesto que tenemos prisa señor guardián! Es sólo que estos niños a veces tienen problemas para ordenar sus prioridades.

—¿Qué dice padre? —La paciencia de Ichigo se estaba agotando y el padre Ukitake no era de mucha ayuda.

—¡Basta! Sus problemas humanos no son de mi incumbencia y mucho menos me importan. Toma, esto es tuyo. —Sin más preámbulo, el capitán le entregó la hermosa espada a Orihime, quien la tomó un tanto confundida por la actitud del peliblanco.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? —Dijo el capitán un tanto avergonzado mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos grises de la suprema.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió finalmente Orihime con una radiante sonrisa, sonrojando aún más a Hitsugaya.

Con cuidado, la chica se levantó para ir a buscar la espada de aire que habían ocultado para que no resultara dañada durante la pelea.

—Disculpe señor guardián, pero creo que no sé su nombre. —Habló Ukitake un tanto apenado.

—Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, guardián del templo del agua.

—Es un placer conocerlo Hitsugaya-sama. Mi nombre es Ukitake Juushiro y soy el guardián del templo que está en la Tierra y de la suprema. —La emoción del padre era visible mientras se presentaba. De pronto, como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación, su cara se iluminó mientras decía:

—Un momento… no me diga que… no me diga que… ¿¡A usted también le dicen Shiro-chan verdad!?

—¿Qué? —Respondió totalmente incrédulo.

—¡Claro! Desde que lo vi sentí algo familiar en usted, seguro es porque ambos somos Shiro-chan ¡Por nuestro cabello blanco! —La cara y la voz del hombre mostraban gran entusiasmo ante su maravilloso descubrimiento.

—Yo no sé de qué me habla…—Intentó decir Hitsugaya bastante irritado por el comportamiento de Ukitake. Sin embargo, algo peor para él estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Tome. Lamento mucho la presentación pero en un viaje tan largo como este no había remedio. —Con una enorme sonrisa paternal, el padre le entregó una bolsita transparente llena de caramelos.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡¿Por qué demonios cree que yo querría dulces?!

—No sea modesto capitán. ¡A todos los niños les gustan los dulces!

—¡Yo no soy un niño! —Al fin, todos esos humanos habían logrado que perdiera la paciencia.

—¿Ves enano? Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar. —Dijo Ichigo con toda la intención de molestarlo aún más.

—¡Cierra la boca maldito! —Gritó Hitsugaya a punto de lanzarse contra el pelinaranja.

—¡_Stop, stop! _—Gritó Kanonji entrando a la conversación. —Basta, después de todo este _Little boy _formará parte de nuestro maravilloso equipo caza _bad spirits, _¿no es genial? —Dijo emocionado el espiritista.

—¿¡Qué dices?! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Hitsugaya.

—¡Por supuesto! Imaginen el prestigio y la fama que tendríamos: "El primer espiritista del siglo y sus fieles discípulos: el apuesto y rudo _Karakura orange _y el joven y misterioso _Karakura White _al rescate" —Mientras decía esto, Kanonji pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ichigo y el otro por los de Toshiro quien recibió con total desagrado la descabellada idea del hombre.

—¡Olvídalo viejo loco! Eso jamás pasará. Lamento eso enano. —Antes de que Hitsugaya reclamara, Ichigo continuó. —Pero como bien dijiste tenemos prisa así que ya nos vamos. ¿Ya tienen las espadas padre?

—No. Orihime fue por ellas, ¿las tienes ya pequeña? —Fue hasta ese momento que todos los presentes notaron que faltaban dos cosas muy importantes: Orihime y las espadas.

—¿Orihime, dónde estás? No es gracioso, necesitamos las espadas. —A pesar de que Ichigo pensaba que la chica estaba bromeando, la preocupación apareció en su cabeza. En un último intento de hacer salir a la chica dijo: —Vamos es hora de irnos, sabes que se nos termina el tiempo.

—Tiene razón Mayor Kurosaki, el tiempo se termina. Es por eso que no podemos desperdiciarlo tan fácilmente. —Una voz masculina respondió en lugar de Orihime. Poco a poco un hombre alto y vestido elegantemente salió detrás de uno de los pilares del templo; el primero en verle la cara y reconocerlo fue Ukitake, quien sorprendido y un poco asustado exclamó:

—¡Señor Kugo! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo encontró este lugar?

—Padre Ukitake, es un gusto volver a encontrarlo. Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió que siendo usted un hombre de fe me haya mentido, ¿no que no sabía dónde estaban las espadas? —Dijo Ginjo fingiendo decepción y usando un tono de reproche hacia el padre. Sin dejarlos responder continuó:

—Pero no importa. La mitad de las espadas ya están donde deben estar. —Con una enorme sonrisa, Kugo pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por el filo de la espada de aire mientras la de agua se mantenía en su funda.

—¿¡Así que tú eres el que nos ha estado causando problemas desde el hotel!? —Preguntó Ichigo con la ira subiendo a su cara.

—Oh no, para nada Mayor. Esos fueron los hollows, yo no tengo nada que ver con esas criaturas desagradables. Yo soy… un coleccionista de arte—Esta vez, Ginjo ni si quiera se esforzó por hacer creíble su mentira.

—Pues no me interesa quien seas. ¡Devuélveme las espadas! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡La Tierra está en peligro!

—¡Exacto! Cada segundo que pasa bajo el gobierno de gente incompetente, la Tierra se acerca más a su fin. Yo sólo quiero el poder de convertirme en el líder perfecto de la Tierra y de la humanidad… para salvarla por supuesto.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Entréganos las espadas ya!

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —Dijo Hitsugaya empuñando su espada de forma desafiante.

—¿Así que esto es un shinigami? Yo los imaginaba más… imponentes. En fin, verás Shinigami el crédito de mi presencia se los debo a estos valientes hombres y a su nave. Sin ellos no estaría aquí.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Hitsugaya furioso mirando a Ichigo y compañía.

—Se lo aseguro señor, ¡nosotros no sabíamos nada! —El horror se reflejaba en cada palabra de Ukitake.

—¡Ahh! ¡Si ustedes no hubieran venido aquí nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que ocurrirá si las espadas caen en manos del mal! —Gritó furioso el capitán dirigiéndose al padre.

—Tranquilo Capitán. Yo no he venido a hacer mal uso de las espadas… Bueno, no mucho. Pero el punto es que he venido a ofrecerles un trato.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que haremos un trato contigo? —Observó Hitsugaya intentando recuperar el control de la situación.

—No es nada difícil. Yo me llevo estas espadas a la Tierra mientras ustedes consiguen las otras dos y las llevan a Egipto; a cambio de eso yo les daré algo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Fácil no?

—¡Olvídalo! Yo no estoy para tus juegos y no necesito nada de ti. —Dicho esto, Ichigo se lanzó contra Ginjo para recuperar las espadas. Unos metros antes de alcanzarlo, el Mayor se detuvo en seco bajando por completo su arma.

Junto a Ginjo, la figura de Tsukishima apareció con una leve sonrisa maliciosa. Lo que detuvo por completo a Ichigo fue que Orihime se encontraba en sus brazos con el filo de una delgadísima espada en su cuello listo para cortarlo. Los ojos de la chica no reflejaban otra cosa que terror y dolor entre las lágrimas que escapaban de ellos y ya que no podía hablar debido a que Tsukishima usaba su mano para cubrirle la boca la escena era aún más desgarradora para Ichigo.

—No te atrevas a dañarla maldito bastardo. —Amenazó Ichigo apretando los dientes. Al ver los ojos de Orihime llenos de dolor, el instinto asesino del Mayor se despertó, aunque sabía que en esa condición no podría hacer nada.

—¿Está claro lo que debes hacer Mayor Kurosaki? Si quieres recuperar a esta linda muñeca tráeme las espadas restantes al templo de la Tierra. Y no tardes mucho ¿sí? La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes y no creo que esta bella señorita quiera verme enojado de nuevo. ¿No es así linda? —Ginjo pasó la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de Orihime, quién le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, recordando lo que había pasado en el hotel.

—¡Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello estás muerto! —Ichigo estaba empezando a perder el control y la frustración lo invadía al no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Vámonos Tsukishima. Caballeros, espero verlos muy pronto. El tiempo se nos acaba así que no se tarden. —Ginjo les dirigió una última mirada maliciosa antes de abordar la nave que los esperaba afuera del templo.

La espada que amenazaba el cuello de Orihime había desaparecido, pero Tsukishima todavía la mantenía firmemente sujeta con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, aprisionando también sus brazos y con la otra mano cubriendo su boca. En un leve descuido, la chica logró liberar su rostro y una de sus manos.

—¡Ichigo! ¡No me dejes! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas con la voz surcada de dolor y estirando su mano como para alcanzarlo. El pelinaranja corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, estirando también su mano.

—¡Orihime! ¡No te dejaré! —Gritó en el instante en que sus dedos lograron hacer contacto con los de la chica; Cuando creía que ya la tenía, Tsukishima recuperó el control jalándola bruscamente al interior de la nave al tiempo que la puerta de la misma se cerraba.

—¡Yo te salvaré, te lo prometo! —Ichigo sintió como el dolor y la furia lo invadían al ver los ojos llenos de terror de Orihime a través de la ventana de la nave. En ese momento dejó de pensar en la Tierra, las espadas, los templos y todas esas estupideces. Lo único que valía la pena salvar y proteger, lo más importante en su vida le acababa de ser arrebatado y debía recuperarlo.

—¡Orihimeeee! —Gritó viendo como la nave desaparecía, dejándose caer al suelo lleno de impotencia. ¿Lograría salvarla a tiempo?

XoXoXoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo la elección del guardián. Ya que no recuerdo haber visto una zanpakuto de agua en la SS, creo que Hitsugaya es lo que más se le aproxima con el hielo ;) Sobre los capítulos, creo que el próximo será el último extra jeje y ya volveremos a la línea original de la película, ¡con la parte IchiHime más emocionante! Por favor, no duden en dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias, ¡es lo que me permite mejorar y me motiva a seguir!**

**Les agradezco haber leído y trataré de no tardarme tanto. La próxima historia que actualizaré será Quisiera Olvidarte ;)**

**¡Please dejen Review! Besos.**


End file.
